Rin's Inner Strenght
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Does anyone wonder what happens after the series ended on tv? Well Rin gets to choose if she wants to live with Sesshomaru or Keade, who will she choose? What happens when she runs away from her caretaker? Why did she run away and How did change her life forever how did she end up with Children? Does she hate Sesshomaru now? What will she do?
1. Decision time finally comes

Chapter one : Rin's decide upon a future

It has been three long years since Naraku has been defeated by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Ever since that day Sesshoumaru decide that is young travel companion Rin should know what it's like to finally live in peace in a human village, with the village elder Kaede. Rin has enjoyed living with Kaede at first she missed traveling with lord Sesshoumaru, but then realized being apart was hard on him as well. She told him she would live there for about five years; and she will then be sixteen and then old enough to decide where she wants to live with her Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken or with Kaede in the human village.

XX Five years later XX

Finally the day Rin has waited for, it had been five years at last she waited for Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken to come and visit.

Rin was packing her up her belongings, looking at the path where Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken usually walked on to get to Kaede's house.

Kaede walked in and saw what she was doing "Rin why are you packing?"

Rin smiled looking up at her "Lady Kaede, I want to thank you for letting me live here in the village . . . but it's been five years." Rin hugged her "I want to travel with Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken again, I love being with them."

Kaede smiled and hugged her back "it's okay child and I thought you would pick them, but I wanted you to live in a village for at least a while . . . and you will always have a home here."

Rin smiles as she sees Lord Sesshoumaru walking on the path toward Kaede's house, He walks in Kaede's house "Rin . . . have you made your decision?"

She smiles and hugs him "I have my Lord; I want to go with you and Master Jaken."

Jaken looked at her "I hope you can carry all your stuff. "

Rin smiles and puts her stuff in a small corner "I'm leaving it all here; I don't need any of it."

Sesshoumaru walks off "Rin, Jaken we're leaving."

Rin smiles and waves her goodbyes to the villagers which includes Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kaede.

Rin smiles and runs to walk at Sesshoumaru's side "My lord where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her smiling face "To the western palace, we have a lot to do; there will be a feast in tomorrow night."

Rin walks back to talk to Jaken "Master Jaken what kind of feast?"

Jaken smiles as they continued on their way "Rin while you were gone Lord Sesshoumaru has made his empire, and he now has a palace where he rules the western lands. The other lords or noble demons come to socialize with each other; you will be the only mortal so you must be on your best behavior. Some demons may frown that Lord Sesshoumaru has a mortal with him, so you must make them at least think you are a highly noble mortal it may make him look better."

Rin smiles as she walks with Jaken behind their lord who is leading the way "Jaken how will I act noble?"

Jaken smiles as they finally see the palace on the horizon "Rin look its Sesshoumaru's palace!"

Rin smiles and runs toward it "Master Jaken I bet I can beat you, since you're old."

Jaken begins to run "You're not going to win, I will!"

Sesshoumaru just watched the two thinking it's been five years and hardly anything has changed.

Rin and Jaken get tired and begin to walk, Rin smiles at Jaken "Master Jaken, Kagome taught me a fun game want to play?"

Jaken looked at her "Sure, what are the rules?" He was used to playing childish games and truthfully missed them when Rin wasn't traveling with them, but instead living at the mortal village for five long years. Years to demons seemed like mere seconds, but without Rin it seemed like centuries.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and Jaken "It's called Truth or Dare, You have to pick and then the other person comes up with what the person chooses."

Rin smiles at Jaken "Truth or Dare?"

Jaken looks at Rin thinking "Truth."

Rin laughs and thinks of one "How old are you?"

Jaken glares at her and then at Sesshoumaru "I'm eight hundred years old, Rin Truth or Dare?"

Rin smiles as they begin to walk up the stairs "Dare."

Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru "My lord what should she do?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her smiling face "I don't know, I have more pressing matters to attend to right now."

Jaken looks at her "I dare you to act like Miroku."

Rin laughs while saying "Will . . . You bear . . . my child," and afterwards laughs more and more.

Sesshoumaru looks down at Jaken "Take Rin to her room and take her to get a kimono made for the feast, and teach her the way around the palace."

Jaken nods and takes Rin's hand showing her inside the palace "Jaken this hurts my back, your too short I can't be hunched over like this, for too long."

He lets go and shows her down a hallway to her room "Sorry, over here is your room."

Rin walks in and smiles "Wow it's pretty, there's a big bed; a big closet and desk!"

Jaken smiles and then sits on her bed "Pick out a kimono for tomorrow night; I'll help if you want me too."

Rin smiles as she walks in the closet "Master Jaken should I wear this pink one with a maroon one under layer beneath it, or a purple one with yellow under layer beneath it?"

Jaken narrows his eyes thinking "Um . . . the pink and you should have your hair up."

Rin smiles as she puts her kimono on her desk and the looks around her room "It's so pretty Master Jaken, how would I act noble?"

He smiles looking at her "it will be nearly impossible."

Rin glares at him and hits him with a pillow "This is noble right Master Jaken?"

Jaken falls off the bed his eyes narrow "Hardly," he pick up a pillow and hits her.

Rin smiles laughing then bows "Thank you master Jaken

He laughs and in his nasally voice "Rin, I'm so glad your back."

Rin smiles "Me too Master Jaken, so how do I act at the feast?"

Jaken looks at her and smiles "Let's go to dinner and I'll tell you on the way."

Rin hurries and puts on the pink kimono with the maroon layer beneath it and then walks down the hall with Jaken looking in rooms they pass "Rin you will need to pay attention when someone is talking; always hold your head high; always address a demon as lord or lady, except me; be serious; try not to act silly and bow in respect to others."

Rin smiles as they pass Lord Sesshoumaru's office "Will our Lord be joining us for dinner Master Jaken?"

Jaken looks up at her as they walk down another hall into the dining room, she smiles "Master Jaken its Lord Sesshoumaru."

Lord Sesshoumaru looks up from his tea and sees Rin smiling right next to him "My Lord can I sit next to you?"

Sesshoumaru sips his tea "I can't see why not."

Rin smiles and sits next to him happily "Lord Sesshoumaru do you still travel?"

Jaken looks over at her "Our Lord has no time for that trivial event he has to rein over the western lands."

Sesshoumaru glances at Jaken "Jaken do you think Rin will be acting noble by tomorrow for the feast?"

Jaken begins to laugh and looks at Rin "She may try but she won't have it mastered it takes years for a mortal to master it."

Rin sits straight up; holding her head high; with a slight smile in her eyes and a soft and quite voice "Jaken you are so imprudent these days when people expect the veracity from you."

Sesshoumaru and Jaken just look at her, Jaken then smiles ignoring the fact she just insulted him "Rin may be able to pull this off."

Rin sips her tea and smiles using her soft voice once again, she thought to herself I'll always use this voice it so fun to use "But of course I can."

Jaken looks at her and smiles "Rin why couldn't you become a lady sooner?"

Rin eats her dumplings "I don't know why couldn't you become taller than a table?"

She finishes "Simply because you had no desire to, I can become a lady and sadly you still must stand short.

Sesshoumaru smirks to himself, Jaken glares at her "You wench!"

Rin smiles "You insolent toad, if you excuse me I'll be heading to my chambers."

Sesshoumaru nods telling her it's fine to go as she does he slaps Jaken.

Jaken rubs his head "That hurt my lord, I'm sorry I called Rin a wench."

Sesshoumaru finished eating his food "You were just having fun . . . although you went too far, but it seems you lost anyways."

XX Rin XX

Rin goes and puts on her night kimono then brushes her hair to get ready for tomorrow, she smiles and whispers "I do miss some of the villagers."

She then looks up at the stars in her window until she slowly drifts off to sleep in her soft bed.

Jaken's Room is on the other end of the hall, Sesshoumaru has Jaken take care of Rin while he is busy with other things.

XX Jaken XX

Jaken is his room where he is thinking about tomorrow 'It sure is a lot more fun with Rin around again, even if she is grown up acts like a little kid still.'

He then sits in chair 'I hope she acts proper tomorrow and people don't think less of her since she is mortal . . . but I know they will for that reason alone.'

With that he lays in bed and hopes Sesshoumaru won't get angry if someone were to talk down to her, if he stuck up for her that would make people look down on him . . . if anything I must defend her in his place or she will herself. He smiles and laughs 'Well I think she can defend herself, I did loose after all.'

With that smile he falls asleep in his chair he didn't even get to make it to his bed before he crashed.

He dreamed he was laughing at the lord of the east for wearing a pink woman's kimono.

XX Sesshoumaru and Youkai blood XX

Sesshoumaru was looking at last minute details at the guest list who will attend:

_**The Wolf clan of the mountains**_

_**The Chief is Koga and the Lady is Ayame**_

_Their male heir is Dai_

_**The lord and Lady of the North: **_

_**Lord Haru and Lady Hanako**_

_Female Heirs: _

_Miu_

_The Male Heir: _

_Tadao_

_**The lord and Lady of the South: **_

_**Lord Kouki and Lady Suzu**_

_Female Heirs: _

_Aina_

_Male heir:_

_Sho_

_**The lord and Lady of the East:**_

_**Lord Nobu and Lady Shiori **_

_The Male Heir: _

_Yori_

_Kyo_

_**Former Lady of the west:**_

_**Kasumi **_

_Minor Lords and Ladies._

Sesshoumaru looked at his list 'Heh not many people but none the less, I suppose it will do.'

He then left his study and felt a chill go through his body, He narrows his eyes and thinks to himself 'Stupid Youkai (Demon), your concealed inside me.' He smirked 'You're still trying to get out aren't you . . . you're not the master of me, I shall not go allow you to take over my blood . . . Instead I shall ignore these feelings.'

His Youkai blood tells him he wishes to have a mate soon, and he has already picked her out and he wants Sesshoumaru to make her his soon before someone else takes her.

Sesshoumaru glares thinking to himself (is the best way to talk to his Youkai blood without others knowing about it) 'I will not, I don't wish to have a mate right now anyways.'

His Youkai blood is angered by these words 'Your lying to yourself, I'm a part of you, so I know what you want. You want her . . . you need her, your just too proud to admit it. If you don't do something about it then trust me . . . I will, you know when the time is good and I will take her even if you don't want me too.'

Sesshoumaru is very angered by his Youkai, he growls at him telling him he better not.

His Youkai knows he is angering Sesshoumaru 'You know I can take over your body when I want, especially since you're so weak from wanting her.'

Sesshoumaru gets to his room and lays in bed to get some rest 'You will not and this discussion is over.'


	2. Innocence forever destroyed

Chapter two: Innocence destroyed

Early in the morning, the palace servants began to decorate the ball room for the feast that will be tonight.

Palace servants woke Jaken by their rushing past his room hurrying to the ball room, they held flowers; white table clothes and many other decorations.

Jaken woke up a little annoyed he thought it was early but it wasn't actually that early.

He rubbed his eyes and put on his hat and brown kimono then thought, 'no I'll where my dark blue kimono and hat today, as well for the feast tonight."

He then went to go wake Rin, "That girl better not give me any fuss about waking up."

Jaken went to her room and saw she was gone; He looked in her closet and outside.

He was looking for her until all after noon . . .

XX Rin and Sesshomaru XX

During that time Rin was actually in the library looking at books, then went to look for Sesshomaru.

Rin knocked on the door to his office "Lord Sesshomaru . . . may I come in?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk and with a firm voice "Come in, please."

Rin came in with huge stack of books in her hands "My lord the library is really amazing, but I don't know how to read can you teach me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her surprised "Rin I'm sorry, but I'm busy; where is Jaken?"

Rin shrugged "Sleeping I thought."

Sesshomaru looked down at her "Well lets go find him, because it is important that you learn how to read."

Rin and Sesshomaru looked in his room he wasn't there they finally found him in the garden."

Jaken smiled helping take some of the books from Rin "I was looking all over for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looks down at Jaken then leaves "Teach Rin how to Read."

Rin smiles and pick up one of the books "It's so nice for you to teach me."

Jaken sits in the garden for about three hours and finally Rin learns how to read.

Rin reads one of her book and gets really interested wanting to learn how it ends, then Jaken ruined it "The feast will start soon, so we should go."

Jaken looks at Rin "Let's put these in your room first, People will began to come."

Rin smiles and begins to walk to her room "Jaken can I keep this book so I can read it later, I know people won't talk to me, because they will probably think their better than me."

Jaken looks up at her she doesn't seem the slightest bit sad "You know this?"

Rin smiles "Of course I do, so can I keep my book?"

Jaken thinks about it and thinks she will be bored if she doesn't, keep the book "Okay."

Rin and Jaken walk in her room and she puts all the books in her bookshelf, except that one she is going to read.

They began to walk down the hall into the ball room, Rin saw so many people; she went to find a place to sit alone at a table.

Jaken sat next to her and then went to mingle, and left her at the table reading her book.

Sesshomaru and the lords of the region were at the table talking about their empires and political affairs.

Rin put down her book and went to the kitchen and got something to eat, when she came out about three ladies were staring at her.

Chiyo stared at her with confusion "Who are you mortal?"

Rin smiled and bowed "My name is Rin."

Miu looked at her "This event is for people who live in a palace, not including you servants."

Rin stood up straight "I'm not a servant I live in this palace."

Suzu looked at her "Why else would you live here?"

Rin smiled as Jaken came over "I live here because Lord Sesshomaru lets me."

Jaken looked up at Rin "Rin is there anything I can do for you?"

Rin smiled "Yes, can you take my book to my room."

They ladies looked at her with glaring and disgusting looks.

Miu looked at her "How dare you act so proper you disgusting mortal, and what do you mean you live here because he lets you."

Rin looks at her " How dare you act like a snob and I was the mortal girl that traveled with lord Sesshomaru about five years ago, and he asked me if I want to live with him or in a village and I wanted to live with him so here I am."

They looked surprised as she continued "Now we can act proper and respectable so our lords and other ladies don't think less of us, or you can make fools of yourself because if anything I will just go read some more."

They looked mad at her for they all knew she was right Suzu smiles "Your right , come sit with me . . . ladies leave us." Rin followed her to her table.

She sat next to Sho and Suzu and across from Kouki and Aina.

They all stared at her and got filled in by Suzu about her name and why she is here.

This raised their interest, Kouki "So why didn't he leave you at a village for good?"

Rin shrugged "I don't know, I'm an orphan so I had nowhere to go and my village was destroyed."

Sho looked at her "So he cares for you?"

Rin eats a little of her rice "I suppose, when I was in danger he always came and saved me."

Kouki, Suzu, Aina and Sho all looked at each other; Aina smiled "What kind of danger?"

Rin thinks "Well Naraku kidnapped me a few times and some other demons did too."

They looked at each other once again "Naraku?"

Rin explained to them who Naraku was; Sho began to stare at Rin from time to time.

While she was talking getting more interested they got about why Sesshomaru kept a human around.

Rin smiled she thought they were all good friends "Sho will you or Aina be heir to the throne?"

Suzu smiles "The heir will be the first one to find a mate."

Kouki nods "That's how it's been for generations and generations, in my empire."

Rin smiles "So does each empire have different traditions or are some of them the same?"

Aina laughs kind of making fun of her "You ask so many questions, before you got here we had peace."

Rin narrowed her eyes then smiles "Well sometimes peace is nice other times its boring, but I'll let you get back to having peace."

They watch her get up and leave, and walk over to the other side of the room.

Rin looks at Sesshomaru then sees he is talking again with a lot of other people, she sighs.

Jaken walks up to her "Rin what's wrong?"

Rin glances down at him "Tell Lord Sesshomaru I'm going to rest I'm very tired."

Jaken smiles "Will do, have a good rest."

Rin begins to walk down the dim hallway to her room, she looks behind her she thought she heard footprints. She watched the hallway for a while and then turned back and went into her room. She went in her room and changed into her night kimono; then brushed her hair; put perfume on and brushed her teeth. She then walked toward her bed.

She then heard a crack from her door opening she turned to see what it was, she saw a figure rush toward her she screamed and then it grabbed her throat. She looked at his face and saw it was Sho, he smiled choking her but not enough to make her pass out.

XX Sesshomaru XX

Sesshomaru heard her scream echo in his ears . . . "Rin."

The other lords looked at him curiously "Sesshomaru are you okay?"

Sesshomaru rushes out of the ballroom leaving his guests baffled, and then ran down the hallway.

XX Rin's Room XX

She demanded to know why, Sho smiled "Your in heat and I want to get my empire before Aina can. You must be important to Sesshomaru, if he kept you around all these years; I simply want to take what he has."

Just then he pushed her lips on his, Sesshomaru barged in and saw Sho and then he punched him and beat Sho up.

Sho left the palace that night looking nearly destroyed, he didn't want anyone to know he was beat up like that so he just left.

Rin was on the ground she fell after Sho dropped her, she got up and hugged Sesshomaru as her tears soaked the shoulder of his kimono.

Sesshomaru held her not sure what to do "I won't let anyone hurt you Rin."

Rin smiled "Sesshomaru can you watch me until I fall asleep, I know it's silly but I'm a little scared and shook up."

Sesshomaru nodded, she got in bed as he sat at the foot of her bed.

She smiled and closed her eyes, just then Sesshomaru's demon began to talk to him.

Sesshomaru's Youkai 'Sesshomaru take her as yours she is in heat and you almost lost her to Sho.'

Sesshomaru glares 'I won't,' All of a sudden he felt his blood boiling and losing control . . . his Youkai blood had taken over.

He looked different his fangs were longer and the whites of his eyes were red and the golden irises of his eyes were ice blue.

He smiled and pulled back her blankets slowly not to wake her; he slowly took off his pants and smirked with his red eyes fixed on her and his fangs poking out of his smile.

Rin wakes up she looks surprised not knowing his pants are on the floor, his voice had deepen and was heartless "Rin I'm going to protect you so that never happens again."

He began to kiss her to stop her from screaming; he then positioned himself over her, She gasped completely panic-stricken as she renewed her struggle against him.

All that was running through his Youkai's mind was that she was human; she was very loyal, kind, caring to Youkai and would bear him strong pups.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hip and within one push he entered her. The pain made her scream but soon he was stopping it with his lips.

Rin whimpered out of pain and from fright, when he growled to her; he could feel the vibrations throughout her body as she trembled in fright and fear.

She was scared she didn't know what to do so she began to scream "Stop Lord Sesshomaru Stop!"

Sesshomaru pounded into Rin's unwilling, virgin body. She screamed in pain and shame from this act. Rin knew that his Youkai was in control over him and she couldn't do anything to stop him at all. She tried to get him to stop from pushing so hard or fast, but he wouldn't stop.

Soon he groaned in pleasure while Rin screamed in pain and pleasure as she came. His Youkai trailed his master's fangs on her neck; with some more thrusts into her, he spilled his seeds and bit into her neck. As the aftershocks continued, he began to spread his Youkai into her body, making her and marking her as his for life.

Pulling out of her body, he then got up and left her on the bed as he put on his pants and kimono.

Sesshomaru went down the hall to rest in his room, when he was in the hall he passed Jaken.

Jaken knew something was wrong, He was covered in sweat and smelled musky and his demon blood had taken over.

Jaken knew better than to mess with Lord Sesshomaru when he was like this, Sesshomaru went into his room and slept.

XX Rin XX

Rin was in shock of what had just happened, she began to hug her knees to her chest tucking her head on her knees and began to cry she didn't know what to do; and couldn't believe what just happened.

Jaken opened the door to his room, but then looked at Rin's room hearing her crying; he opened the door to find Rin under her covers with the covers all messed up and then one sheet covering Rin had a lot of blood and other liquids on it.

Jaken looked sad and confused "Rin what happened, are you okay?"

Rin looked up at him and cried she was scared, shook up; raped and ashamed . . . "Master Jaken I was raped!"

Jaken's eyes grew with anger "We must tell Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin screamed "No! He did it!"

Jaken's eyes grew even bigger, but he could tell she wasn't lying "Rin we have to get you out of here now hurry get dressed!"

Rin put on a the closest night kimono; it was the one that had blood on it from the rape, she looked at Jaken with tears not only streaming down her face . . . but his as well.

He looked up at her and then they went into her closet and tied her kimonos' to her window frame and made a long rope to scale down the second story window.

Jaken looked at her with saddened eyes "Rin hurry get on Ah-Un and ride to Kagome's house, tell her you need to be hidden."

Rin looks at him with tears still in her eyes "Thank you master Jaken, you should come too."

Jaken shakes his head "I can't I have to make it looked like you were killed in this room if I do that than his Youkai won't come looking for you."

Rin nods as she climbs down the rope, she hurries to the stable where Ah-un is.

She climbs on to Ah-un and makes him fly as fast as he can to Kagome's village.

XX Rin's Room and Jaken XX

Meanwhile Jaken throws the sheet on the floor and puts her kimonos in her closet and her bookshelf tipped over with things scattered everywhere.

Jaken goes to tell the guests that they have to leave due to difficult events.

Everyone is angered that they have to leave, but they leave none the less.


	3. How and why did it come to this?

Chapter three: A new family and life

Rin flies as fast as Ah-un can carry her, it's not very long before they land at Kagome's house.

Inuyasha is lying in bed beside Kagome; he hears Ah-un and smells Sesshomaru.

He gets up and hurries outside thinking he would find his brother, instead he finds Rin weakly walking up to their house; her kimono stained in blood from her waist down and on her legs and neck as she is crying and trembling.

Rin feels dizzy, weak and sick she then falls to her knees; Inuyasha hurries and picks her up.

While he carries her into their home he can smell Sesshomaru's musky smell all over her, sweat, blood, and other bodily liquids as well from being raped.

Kagome rushes out and sees Rin in Inuyasha's arms, "Inuyasha what happened?"

Inuyasha lays Rin down in the house and looks at Kagome "Go get her some water and a rag, she should tell us."

Kagome went out to get some water and a rag to clean her up, she comes back in and places the rag on her face to cool her down.

Rin woke up as she did she hugged Kagome and began crying, Kagome hugged her "Rin what's wrong?"

Kagome lays her down, Rin cries "Jaken said you could hide me from him?"

Inuyasha looks down at her "From who Rin?"

Rin cries cupping her face, she never thought she would want to hide from him "From Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome and Inuyasha look confused, Inuyasha looks at Rin "Did he do this to you?"

Rin nods "It was a feast at the palace and I was in my room, I thought he saved me from Sho who was going to make me his; but then after Lord Sesshomaru got rid of him he . . . raped me."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome "That bastard!"

Kagome looks at Rin "I have a place where he will never look or find you."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha "Inuyasha lets take her to my world."

Rin looks up at Kagome "Jaken spoke of a world where you came from on the other side of the well?"

Kagome nods "We will stay there for at least a year he should forget about your scent during that amount time."

Rin nods "I'll go," she gets up and falls down from the pain and dizziness.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha "Inuyasha carry her please, and I will stay with her for the year in my world . . . come visit us a lot Inuyasha okay."

Kagome looked down at Rin "If I say a chant with your name then I can make so you can come to my world, before only me and Inuyasha could go. Now that I know this chant I can make anyone I want go down the well.

Inuyasha nods and pick them both up running to the well and jumping down the well with them both, while Kagome said a chant and used Rin's name to allow her to pass through the well.

XX Modern era XX

Rin watches the blue sparkling light engulf them then looked up from the well thinking she would see the same night sky, but instead saw a roof.

Inuyasha rushed inside scaring everyone asleep inside, Inuyasha laid Rin on the couch and then left.

Kagome looked down at Rin "We need to get you to a doctor and they might be weird her but they only try to help but I'll be right by your side so you know it's okay."

Kagome runs upstairs and wakes her mom "Mom wake up I have an emergency!"

Her mother was so happy to see her "Kagome your back I'm so glad you had time to visit,"

Kagome stops her " Mom I need you to take me and Rin to the Hospital right now!"

Her mother's eyes widened "Why and who is Rin?"

Kagome looked with tears in her eyes "Rin is a sweet and nice girl she is only sixteen, mom and she was just raped by Inuyasha's older brother; she's downstairs I brought her here from the feudal era."

Kagome and her mother hurry downstairs to take Rin to the hospital, Kagome helps Rin into the car.

Her mother sits in the driver's side and starts the car, Kagome looks at Rin "Rin this is allow us to transport from where we are to where we need to be okay so don't be scared."

Rin goes in to the hospital and gets a few tests done, Kagome and her mom stay at the hospital for the night and take Rin home in the morning.

XX The drug store XX

Rin is more alert now about everything and begins to learn while Kagome explains everything from cars to household items she will use.

Kagome's mother pulls into a drug store and buys some pregnancy tests, like the doctor told her to do. While she is doing that Rin and Kagome talk more in the car; soon as Kagome's mother gets in the car and they drive home.

XX Four and a half months later XX

Rin had changed a lot in the last few months . . . she has changed into half-demon from being bit by Sesshomaru, although she looked like a human except for her eyes which were golden. Rin took the pregnancy tests and they all had two little lines on them; telling her she had in fact got pregnant by lord Sesshomaru. Also she found out she was going to have twins, a boy and a girl.

Kagome and Kagome's family has given her a room in the guest house, a job at the shrine, and support to keep her babies she is about to have; as well as a new mother, brother and grandpa.

Kagome's mother legally adopted Rin; Rin began to go to support groups for women who had gotten pregnant from being raped, which has helped her get past some . . . all of her anger toward Sesshomaru.

Rin however can't forgive is Sesshomaru's demon blood for that's what made Sesshomaru rape her.

Also Kagome had been teaching Rin how to become a priestess since somehow from becoming a half demon she had actually gain spiritual powers.

Rin was sweeping and cleaning in her house, when all of a sudden she looked down and saw her water had just broken.

She walked outside looking for someone "Mom?. . . Sota? . . . Kagome? . . .Grandpa?"

Kagome and Rin's mother (Maiko) came from outside the main house "Rin darling what is it?"

Rin smiled nervously at her "My water broke."

Maiko hurried and helped Rin into the car and head toward the hospital, Rin pulls out her cell phone and calls her sister "Kagome?"

Rin tells Kagome what's going on and she is having her babies, and that they're going to the hospital.

XX In the hospital XX

Maiko checks Rin into the hospital quickly, the nurses take her and Maiko into delivery room 25.

Rin had Maiko and Kagome to coach her through her breathing exercises , While Rin felt this horrible pain of giving birth all that was on her mind was how she wanted Sesshomaru to be here . . . this surprised her, why did she want him there; and should she want him there?

A few moments later she heard two babies screaming and after the nurses cleaned them up and handed them to her, she and Kagome were surprised that they are full blood demons.

Rin smiled at her boy "Ichiro" then smiled at the girl "Hoshi."

They stayed at the hospital for the night Rin smiled she was happy she had her babies and they were perfectly healthy.

But the twins were in fact a mystery, how they are full demons and not half demons; why did they come so early . . ."

XX Sesshomaru's Office XX

Sesshomaru felt weird feelings ever since the night Rin had left the feudal era, he felt strong emotions he had never felt before . . . he found them quite annoying and then tonight he asked his demon what happened the night Rin died.

His demon however has not spoken to him since that night and Jaken won't say anything other than the stupid lie saying she was killed.


	4. Where has the time gone?

Chapter four: Time gone quick in the modern era

Amazingly it has already been a year and Ichiro and Hoshi look like they are three, Ichrio has silver waist length hair like their father; Hoshi has dark brown waist length hair like their mother, Rin and her children all have a dark purple crescent moon on their forehead, two maroon stripes on their cheeks and golden eyes like Sesshoumaru.

XX Sesshoumaru XX

Sesshoumaru has felt confused and in a word . . . lost, he keeps feeling these strong annoying emotions and then he has random visions about strange things happen.

Lately he has smelled Rin's blood and then get visions of her screaming and crying, or he will get the vision of her being grabbed by the throat and then randomly remembers a slight idea of what her scent was like it was a mix of flowers and water . . . and something else?"

Sesshoumaru has been different since Rin has disappeared quieter and more to himself.

Whenever he sees Jaken he is often gloomy or just not as happy as he used to be, even though Rin was at the palace for a day and a half not having her here seems to make people that knew her feel down.

Sesshoumaru knew he had to find out what happened to her, why he is having these visions and odd things he remembers.

XX Modern Era XX

Kagome and Inuyasha walk into Rin's house, the see Rin is doing dishes while Ichiro and Hoshi are playing in the house.

Inuyasha smiles "Ichiro, Hoshi don't I get a hello or anything?"

They run and hug his knees and shout in unison "Uncle Inuyasha!"

Kagome walks over to Rin "Rin you know that is been a year right?"

Rin looks up and nods "Before we leave I want to go shopping."

Kagome smiles and nods "I understand . . . to load up on things you can't get in the feudal era right?"

Rin laughs "Exactly like toys, toothbrushes, walkie talkies and books, and many other useful things."

Kagome smiles "I'll go start the car."

Rin smiles looking at her children playing with Inuyasha "Ichiro, Hoshi were going to go shopping for the trip home."

Hoshi and Ichiro run to the car while Rin laughs walking behind them.

Rin is sitting in the passenger's seat while the twins sit in the back, Hoshi smiles "Mommy?"

Rin smiles and looks at her daughter "What is it Hoshi?"

Hoshi looked at her mommy "Why did you leave the feudal era, if we were just going to go back?"

Rin sighed "Because there were problems there, but I'm sure that they're all gone."

Ichiro looked at his mother "Um . . . what's the feudal era like?"

Rin smiled "Well I loved it Ichiro, that's why we are going back and beside you both have more family there." She continued to explain "There are no big buildings unless they are mansions or palaces, no electricity, no plumbing and no toys really."

Hoshi and Ichiro look up at her mommy and unison scream "No Toys?!"

Rin nods laughing "That's why we are going to the store to buy some things they don't have there, before we go back."

Hoshi and Ichiro sighed in relief when Kagome pulled into the toy store, then Hoshi had a big smile and Ichiro had a slight smile he doesn't really show his emotions.

They all went into the store and got two carts, Rin smiles at Hoshi and Ichiro "Both of you pick three board games, eight books, three coloring books crayons and pencils and shapers for them, two puzzles and Hoshi you pick out six dolls and six outfits, and Ichiro pick out six cars and six action figures, one place set and some squirt guns too."

Hoshi and Ichiro take their cart and zoom down to the toy aisles, while Rin and Kagome talk

XX Kagome and Rin in the store XX

Rin looks and picks up some walkie talkies and batteries, "Kagome is it just me or is Ichiro have his father's personality too."

Kagome grabs some ramen noodles "No, he reminds me a lot of his father."

Rin looks at some candy and gets about five bags for each of the twins "Can we stay in the village?"

Kagome picked up some books for herself to read as did Rin "Sure, what are you going to do as a job?"

Rin smiled as she puts about five books into the cart "I was going to have me and the twins travel and kill demons plaguing villages around Keade's village, but we will be close to Keade's village enough that we can sleep in our house every night."

Kagome nods her head at the idea it wouldn't be that bad and Rin and the twins they are very strong.

Rin also put a ball with a purple crescent moon on it for the twins to share and two big jugs of bubbles for them to blow in the wind.

XX The twins in the Store XX

Hoshi Looks at Ichiro with a begging smile and eyes "Ichiro can we go to the girl aisle first?"

Ichiro glares at her "No, the boy aisle I won the race so I get to go first."

Hoshi glares back "I let you win."

Ichiro smirks and pushes the cart into the girls' aisle "Make it quick."

Hoshi hugs Ichiro "Thank you, brother."

Ichiro just stands there for a moment then hugs her back.

Hoshi picks up the board games _Sorry_ and then _Twister_ "Ichiro which one should I get?"

Ichiro shrugs as he looks at some board games as well, he throws the ones he wants into the cart "I got _Headbands_, _Battleship_ and _Trivia game: Modern and Feudal Era Version_."

Hoshi looks up at him since he is taller than her by a good two inches "What one would you enjoy?"

Ichiro shrugs "There not mine, there yours so pick one you like."

Hoshi glares at him "I want the one you will like playing with me."

Ichiro sighs "I don't care . . . I suppose _Twister_."

Hoshi smiles and puts it in the cart with her other games "I got _Hungry Hungry Hippo_ and _Checkers_."

They roll their cart down the aisle further, Hoshi picks up four girl dolls and two boy dolls and six outfits.

Ichiro rolls his eyes with an annoying tone "What is it with girls and dolls?"

Hoshi glares at him "It's the same thing with boys and action figures, there just dolls for boys."

Ichiro gives her a dirty look "No, action figures have actions like chops, and sword slicing; dolls can't do that.

Hoshi laughs "I don't see the big difference, it I tied a toy sword to my dolls hand then It be the same thing."

Hoshi gets a big smile as she looks on the top shelf it's a pink fold up doll house "Ichiro, can I climb on your shoulders?"

Ichiro has a confusing look upon his face "Why . . .?"

Hoshi smiles and points to the house on the top shelf "Neither of us can reach it unless we used our demon whips that come out of our hands, but mother told us never to use them in front of normal people.

Ichiro sighs and helps her on his shoulders "Hurry and get it Hoshi."

Hoshi nods her head with a smile she grabs the toy house and jumps off his shoulders putting it in the cart, "Thank you, and now let's go get your dolls brother."

Ichiro smacks his hand on his forehead "I told you," Hoshi giggles "Can't you take a joke."

Hoshi watches him pick out his action figures "I'll get a boy and girl of each set I get, I'll get normal people, police men and demons and then six random cars."

He looks up at a top shelf and sees a jail/police man set, Hoshi looks at the set he wants.

She smiles "Do you want me to get on your shoulders again?"

He shakes his head "There's no need," he jumps up and grabs it.

She glares at him "What if someone saw you?"

He laughs "I can tell them I practice high jumping."

Hoshi giggles "Well I think you should do it, you would always win."

He looks at her and whispers "Yeah, but isn't having demonic powers sort of cheating?"

She smiles "Only if you tell someone."

Hoshi smiled at him, her eyes big and gold "Want to have a race to finish grabbing our stuff?"

Ichiro smiles "I will win fair and square this time right?"

Hoshi runs and grabs her books "No I'll win!"

She puts princess, cute animal and hello kitty books in the cart.

Ichiro runs and throws car books, japan fact books and hero books in the cart.

They both rush and grab the same kinds of coloring books, easers, crayons, pencils and crayon and pencil sharpeners.

And lastly they throw two small water guns and one big water gun and then the puzzle they wanted.

Ichiro finished first and smiled "Hoshi what kind of puzzles did you get?"

Hoshi smile "I guess you won after all, and I got a 3-d one with a lot of puppies and then one with a lot of princesses on it.

Ichiro smiled "I got a 3-d one with cars and samurai ones.

XX Rin and Kagome XX

Kagome looks at Rin "I got everything I need."

Rin looks down at her list "Walkie talkies, batteries, a few books, a cd player with children cd's and song music for her, medicine: Children's cold, flu, pain medicine, bandages and a few medicines for herself cold, flu and pain medicine."

Rin nods "Got everything I need let go find the twins and see if they're ready."

Next thing they see as they walk out of the aisle is the twins riding in a cart that zooms past their aisle.

The twins jump out and push the cart over to Rin.

Hoshi smiled "Mommy we're all done."

Rin looked at them both "You got everything you need?"

Ichiro looks emotionless as Hoshi is full of excitement; Ichiro nods "I made sure that Hoshi and I got everything you told us to get."

Rin smiles and hugs them both "I'm glad, shall we go check out and then go home?"

Kagome smiles at them and takes them outside to the car while, Rin takes her cart to the check out and comes out a few minutes after them. She and everyone packs the car full of everything they got.

XX Higurashi family shrine XX

When they all arrive back at the shrine they told Inuyasha to take their shopping bags to the other side of the well, to the feudal era.

Rin hurries inside her house to grab one of the scrap books of her time her in the modern era with her children and adopted family.

Maiko, Sota and grandpa all come outside to say their good byes.

Once everyone says their goodbyes as Rin hugs her children close and then jumps into the well, Kagome jumps in right after her.

XX Sesshoumaru's Office XX

Sesshoumaru is at his desk, in his office writing important notes down, when he feels a strong feeling return. It's lot of happiness something he hasn't felt in a long time, but was it his emotion?

Jaken walked in and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at him "Jaken what is it?"

Jaken stutters "Have you spoken to your Youkai?"

Sesshoumaru glares "why?"

Jaken walks away "Only he knows what happened to Rin. . ."


	5. Edo life

Chapter five : Village of Edo

Kagome; Rin and her twins all climb out of the well and see Inuyasha carrying all their bags.

Once they all climbed out, Kagome hugs Rin "Me and Inuyasha are going to take the bags to your house, take your time coming to Keade's."

Rin smiles at her and Inuyasha "Thank you, guys."

Inuyasha and Kagome smile and hurry to the village of Edo, and unpack her things in Rin's new house.

XX Rin and the Twins XX

Hoshi smiles looking at everything excitedly "Mommy it's so pretty and green here!"

Ichiro slightly smiles "It's very calming here, I like it mother."

Rin smiles as they walk through the woods to the village "I missed it a lot."

Ichiro looked up at his mother "Mother . . . where's your real family?"

Rin looks down at him "I don't have any; they were all killed by bandits."

Hoshi looks sad and hugs her mom "You have us mommy and uncle Inuyasha and aunt Kagome."

Ichiro glances up at his mother "What about our father?"

Rin looks down at him "He is busy . . . and doesn't know that you two exist yet."

Hoshi looks at her mommy "What's daddy like?"

Ichiro looks over at his sister "Hoshi now might not be the time to worry about our father."

Rin glances down they should at least know what he's like "Ichiro you look a lot like your father, He is tall long white hair pass his waist; golden eyes; dark purple moon on his forehead and with maroon stripes on his cheeks."

Hoshi looks at her brother and hugs him "Mini daddy."

Ichiro looks at annoyed "I'm not daddy, I'm your brother."

Hoshi smiles and giggles "I know Ichiro . . . what else mommy?"

Rin smiles and laughs slightly "He is very noble; a demon lord; very respected; powerful and kind, but he is also the silent type too."

Her children smile at her and Ichiro gives her a little smile "Thank you mother for telling us about father."

Hoshi hops on her brothers back "Piggy back ride!"

Ichiro looks annoyed once again, but then smiles "Having a little sister . . . I suppose isn't that bad."

Hoshi covers his eyes "I'll be your eyes and your older only by two minutes, so don't be all high and mighty."

Rin can't help but to laugh at her children; she had always wanted children . . . although she didn't want to be raped to have them, regardless she loved them so much and knew she was happy being their mother.

Hoshi was guiding her brother until they got to the village's outskirts they heard their mother's kind voice telling them to stop.

Hoshi jumped off of his back and Ichiro was a little dizzy, everything was so bright all of a sudden.

His sister laughed as he stumbled around a few steps, once he got his eyes back to normal he chased her around for a little bit.

Rin smiled and hugged her children "You two are sure hyper, please try and settle down."

They quickly smiled and hugged her back "Okay."

They all walked toward Keade's house and looked very noble and peaceful in doing so.

Rin knew her children should act noble and so should she because her children are the children of a very powerful and respected lord. She knew demons might bully her since she is only a half-demon and bully her children since they don't know who their father is . . . but if people knew who their father was many demons would most likely hurt them to seek any revenge on Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled as her children walked behind her looking very noble and calm, Hoshi could be very calm like her brother when she wanted.

Hoshi slightly smiled "Mother how much farther?"

Rin smiled as she approached at door her voice was happy at first and had a hint of sadness "We're here . . . stay behind me, no one knows about either of you except Inuyasha and Kagome, and it will come as a bit of a shock."

They nodded very obediently; Rin looked at the curtain for a door "Hello?"

Keade came outside not recognizing Rin at first since she was now a half-demon; long hair to her waist that was once to the middle of her back; golden eyes that were once brown; and very grown up and wearing modern clothing "Who are you ?"

Rin smiled "Keade surly I though you wouldn't forget the little girl you once lived with."

Keade's eyes filled with tears "Rin" she hugged her.

Keade looked and saw demon children behind her "Rin, whose children are those?"

Rin smiled and hugged them "Children this is your grandmother Keade."

They ran and hugged her, Keade looked up at Rin "Rin are these your children?"

Rin nodded "These are my twins, children introduce yourselves."

Hoshi smiled with a little giggle and bowed "I'm Hoshi, grandma.

Ichiro looked very noble as he bowed "I'm Ichiro, grandmother."

Keade looked very surprised "Rin how are you a half-demon now? How do you have demon children?"

Rin hugged her children "Why don't you two go find Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome, please help them unpack once you find them okay?"

Her children smiled and ran off into the village; Hoshi smiled laughing "Brother I like it here don't you?"

Ichiro was running "Yes, here we don't have to hide that were demons."

They ran off laughing and talking, while going deeper into the village.

XX Keade's House XX

Rin turned to Keade "let's go inside, and I'll tell you."

Sango and Miroku came outside "Keade, we sensed a demonic presence!"

Miroku looked very surprised "Rin?"

Rin looks at them with a kind smile "I'll fill you all in on the situation, once we go inside."

They all went inside and sit down by the fire, Sango just stares at Rin; she is very surprised "Why are you a half demon?"

Rin smiled looking down as her expression fade into a sorrowful expression "As you all know . . . I left to stay with lord Sesshoumaru at the palace, and when I did I was happy and very care free the first day." Rin took a deep breathe "Although the second day was fun at first , there was a feast that was a lot of fun, I loved the music and talking with other lords and ladies I thought nothing of it . . . but one lord was staring at me for long periods of time." She looked at the fire and continued "I turned in for the night and when I went into my room he tried to claim me as his . . . before he could do anything other than kiss me, Lord Sesshoumaru saved me." Her voice changes into emotionless one that surprised them all "Well I thought he did anyways . . . I asked him to stay in my room until I fell asleep, I was very afraid that the other demon may come back. So I got in bed and woke to find Lord Sesshoumaru in bed with me, and that night I didn't want to . . . but I became his." Rin has a tear glisten in her eye "I was raped by Sesshoumaru; you see somehow his demon blood took over and made him rape me, and he bit me and gave me this scar on my neck." She pulled her sweater neck down and showed them, their faces where many different expression anger, horror, sad all the feeling she had once felt. "When he was done Jaken came in my room he heard me crying, he took me to Ah-Un and told me leave and don't come back. That night I went to Kagome and she took me to her era where I found out I was pregnant with his twins; I also turned into a half demon and had his full demon children, I wasn't given demonic powers like my children. . . but I have priestess powers. Kagome told me the reason I have a maroon stripes and a crescent moon just like Sesshoumaru's is so that everyone knows I'm his; same with my children . . . they too have markings like Sesshoumaru's as well. I came back . . . hoping to start a new and peaceful life in this village with my children . . . Oh and they don't know their fathers name or that Inuyasha actually is their uncle so please don't say anything to them." Rin smiled and looked at the fire "I'll tell them when I think their ready."

Sango rushed over to give her a hug "I'm so sorry this happened to you Rin."

Rin hugs her back "I'm fine now it's behind me, and I love my children."

Miroku narrows his eyes "It's dishonorable to do that to a woman, even I a lecture won't do that."

Sango glares at him "Yes, because you're married . . . but what about before that when you saw any women you would ask them to bare your child."

Miroku looks at her "I wouldn't rape someone to have a child thou."

Rin looks up with tears in her eyes "He doesn't know he did it."

Keade looks baffled "What?"

Rin look with tears in her eyes "He doesn't know."

Sango looks at her "But don't you think Jaken would of told him?"

Rin smiles "Jaken told him I was killed."

They all look with their eyes widen from what she said.

Rin looks down and wipes her tears "Jaken is a good friend, he went against lord Sesshoumaru and told him I was dead; that way he wouldn't look for me. That's also why I went to the modern era so he would forget my scent and so when I came back I could live here in peace."

Rin smiles and looks at them "Besides . . . I don't want him to feel like he has to take care of me or them out of mere guilt, and I think it would lower other people's respect for him if they knew what he did."

Sango looked at her "Rin, how can you always be kind even when something terrible happens to you?"

She dodges her question and smiles "Would you like to meet them?"

They nodded, Rin smiled "You'll be surprised they are only a year old and yet they look three and are very powerful for their age."

Rin walks outside with her friends behind her, she smiles and sees Ichiro chasing Hoshi around while squirting her with a squirt gun.

Hoshi smiles and squirts him back "I got you, Ichiro its mommy look!"

Ichiro squirts her face; Hoshi looks at him quite annoyed "Ichiro!"

Hoshi runs and knocks him to the ground and squirt him in the face "Got ya, now we're even."

She gets off him and brushes the dirt off him and then smiles; they both walk up to their mother soaking wet.

Rin smiles at them "You sure enjoyed your water fight didn't you?"

Hoshi smiles and gave her a wet hug, Ichiro did the same and they said in unison "Now you're wet too!"

Rin smiles "Ichiro; Hoshi these are your other relatives also your uncle and aunt, please introduce yourselves to them."

Hoshi and Ichiro act noble walking up to their uncle and aunt "Hello," Ichiro points to his sister "This is my sister Hoshi and I'm Ichiro; it's an honor to meet you."

Miroku smiles "Wow your both very noble."

Hoshi bows "Mother told us we should look and sometimes act noble since our father is a powerful and respectable demon lord."

Sango nods "Well she is right you know, and she acts noble as well."

Rin smiles "Thank you," she looks at the twins "So shall we go home and rest . . . I don't know about you two, but I'm tired."

The twins look and see the sun is descending behind the horizon "Yes, we should rest; and get out of these wet clothes."

Keade smiles walking behind Rin "I have some kimono's I can give you all, I'll go get them.

Rin and her twins talk with Miroku and Sango until she returns.

Miroku looked at Rin and the twins "So will you do any trade or have a job?

The twins nodded before Rin could answer, Ichiro looked up at his uncle "We are going to slay demons."

Sango looks down at them "Rin do you think that's a good idea?"

Rin smiles "We need to learn how to fight and protect others, after all this era isn't dangerous for just humans alone . . . mortals or demons might try to harm me or my children."

Hoshi hugs her mother "We will get rid of the bad demons mommy won't we? We'll be good demons."

Ichiro nodded "Hoshi some might still not like us for that reason, and the fact we both are demons."

XX Sesshoumaru XX

His eyes narrow as he walks out of his office and finds Jaken.

Jaken looks up at his lord "How can I help you my lord?"

He looks down at Jaken "I smell something close Rin's scent, but a little different."

Jaken's eyes slightly widen Rin must be back "My lord are you sure you're not mistaking?"

Sesshoumaru nods "Tell me what happened to her."

Jaken swallows "I told you Sho killed her, but he escaped."

Sesshoumaru growls with anger he's lying I can smell it, with that he walks off.

XX Rin and the twins XX

Keade returns with a priestess kimono and two children kimonos "I hope they will do."

Rin nods and hands the kimonos to her children "They will and now excuse us we should get some rest."

Everyone says their goodbyes, Miroku looks at Rin "Wait!"

Rin and her twins stop, Rin looks at him "What is it?"

He looks at her "There is a demon that has been attacking a village a few villages away, its maybe an hour journey at the most."

Rin smiles and looks at her children "Let's get some rest we have work in the morning, Thank you Miroku."

They turn around to go home and sleep to be well rested for tomorrow, and their house is only few houses from Keade's house.

Hoshi and Ichrio looked at their kimonos as they walked to their new house, with their mother following after them.

They walk into their house about a minute after telling Miroku and the others good bye.

XX Rin house XX

Hoshi and Ichrio look around; Hoshi looks up at her mother "It's sort of small."

Rin smiles "It's bigger than where I grew up."

Ichiro looks up at his mother with a slight smile "I like it."

Hoshi looks at Ichiro "but we have to share a room."

Ichiro smiles "What am I a bad roommate, if you didn't like me all you had to do was say it."

Hoshi hugged him "No, I love you; you're a good friend and brother."

Ichiro smiled and hugged her back "Let's put on our new clothes."

Hoshi smiles lights up the room "Mommy put on yours too."

Rin smiles "Okay then we should get some sleep, both of your ate right?"

They nodded before running off and when they came back they saw their mother and were stunned.

Their mother looked like a real priestess she had her hair in a priestess pony tail, a white kimono top with red kimono pants and had a bow on her back.

Ichiro looks at her "Mother you look like a real priestess."

Hoshi smiles "A really beautiful priestess."

Rin smiles "I like your kimono's too.

Hoshi had on a pink kimono with white butterflies with black tipped wings all over it, with two small daggers in her yellow belt around her waist.

Ichiro was wearing a red kimono with silver swords on his kimono and it has a golden belt with a small sword on his waist.

Rin smiles "Alright now go to bed you two, I'm going to bed right now too."

They all go to sleep with excitement in their hearts for they would have their first job tomorrow.

XX Sesshoumaru XX

He lays in his bed thinking to himself, 'I don't know what happened but Jaken will help me find out if he likes it or not. My demon also is acting weird he has been so quiet this pass year, something surly must of happened . . . Rin . . . are you really gone?' Then he looks at the moon and then grabs his head an image of Rin screaming in pain and crying too. With that final though Sesshoumaru falls into a deep sleep he has often thought of Rin in images in this mind or his dreams as well as little things she loved like flowers, and pretty kimono's . . . he also missed her just running around singing or bugging him or Jaken.

XX Jaken XX

Looks out his window thinking to himself his thoughts were the only thing safe form Sesshoumaru, if he whispered Sesshoumaru surly would hear him.

'I will sneak away tomorrow and see if Rin has truly returned, I hope she is okay . . . I think of her like my own little sister; I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't figure out that she really is back.'


	6. Truth is unraveled

Chapter six: The unraveling the truth

The next morning the sun just began to peek over the horizon, Hoshi smiled as she saw the sun through her window.

She sat and watched it rise she was very peaceful and content, and then all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed her danger and put it only inches away from her brother throat, Ichiro looked surprised "Good reflexes."

Hoshi smiled putting her dagger back on her waist, "Don't scare me like that."

Ichiro laughed and watched the sun with her "but it's so much fun."

Hoshi looked at Ichiro "We should go wake up mommy."

Ichiro and Hoshi smiled at one another they tip toed to their mother's room that was across the hall.

Hoshi quietly opened the door while Ichiro and her snuck in and got on each side other their mother's bed, Hoshi was holding up her fingers counting down 3,2,1.

The both took big breathes and before they could say mommy, their mother grabbed them and hugged them close.

They both screamed in fright and then began to laugh, Hoshi giggle "Mommy you scared us."

Rin laughed and let them go "Hoshi, Ichiro how about I make you both cereal, and then we brush our hair and teeth.

Ichiro smiles "Mom I can get cereal for me and Hoshi, while you brush your hair."

Rin kisses him on the head "Thank you."

Hoshi and Ichiro go into the main room it was their living room, dining room and kitchen all in one.

When Rin is finished putting her hair in a priestess pony tail she hides her crescent moon on her fore head under her bangs best she could, although for some reason she and the twins couldn't hide it. She remembered Sesshoumaru's mother had her bangs parted and so did Sesshoumaru; it showed their crescent moons perfectly . . . was it by choice or did the crescent moon always show. She soon learned at the Higurashi shrine that it wasn't by choice, but somehow it always would show so others would know who she and her twins belonged to. The best she could do was but a little hair over it; and it still showed underneath it if you got too close, you could easily tell.

She then walked into the living room and brushed Hoshi's hair while she ate her fruit loop cereal, she puts her hair in a priestess bow and tries to cover her moon with her little bangs.

Ichiro looked at Hoshi "Hoshi you look just like mother."

Hoshi got a big smile "I do?"

Ichiro nods while Rin begins brush his hair; she puts it in a monks pony tail high on his head and also brushes his bangs over his moon, although his pony tail reaches to the middle of his back like his grandfather's hair.

Hoshi looks up at her with a smile "Mommy why did you try to cover our moons?"

Rin smiled "Because some villages hate all demons even good hearted demons, so I want to make you guys look a little more human and if I did that they might trust us more."

Ichiro looks at his sister "They first should trust us then they will not see us as a threat."

Rin smiles and nods as she packs a small little bag that has three bottles of water and three apples, she is surprised at her children are full demons and yet they can somehow eat human food.

She looks at her children "Are you both done with breakfast?"

They nod and run out the door waiting for their mother to catch up, Ichiro looked at her when she came out of the house "Mother where is the village?"

Rin smiled as they began to walk out of the village "It's to the north two villages away."

They began their walk by playing games like I spy, 20 questions and Simon says . . . and truth or dare. As they play truth or dare she thinks of the last time she walked happily with Sesshoumaru and Jaken to the palace as she wanted to live with them forever . . . and now she has hardly any intention of ever returning, although she does miss them and wonders if she should after what he did. She looks at the path and glares 'he did nothing it was his demon blood . . . that ruined everything.'

XX Jaken XX

Jaken woke up from having a nightmare about Rin and about the night she left.

He sat up and looked down the hall way he didn't see anyone he looked and saw Lord Sesshoumaru's door was shut, he tipped toed to see if he was in his office he wasn't.

He found a guard in his office "Guard have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The Guard looked at him "I have, he is asleep and doesn't want any disturbances."

Jaken nods "Very well," with those words Jaken leaves and goes into the stables grabbing Ah-un.

He gets Ah-un and rides to Kagome's village where everyone is still asleep.

XX Sesshoumaru XX

The guard walks into Sesshoumaru's room "My lord I told Jaken what you instructed me to say."

Sesshoumaru got up he put on his armor and swords in the belt on his waist "Good."

The guard looks at him "It Seems Jaken is going toward the village where Rin came from."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and began walking toward the village "I told you, you would help me even if you didn't so choose too."

XX Rin and twins XX

They finally made it to the village; she was greeted with respect by most of the villagers.

Rin and her children walk into the village and are invited into the elder's house, for tea and to talk about business in the village; Rin and her twins humbling accept.

The elder comes out and sits down "Please have a seat and some tea."

He gives her some tea "What is your name and why do you travel with two children?"

Rin smiles and holds her tea "My name is Lady Rin, and this is my son Ichiro and my daughter Hoshi."

He looked at her "Your children most priestesses have no husband or children, will we have to watch them while you slay the demon?"

Rin sips her tea "I have no husband and no I know they look young but they are rather skilled."

He looks at them and sees they have weapons "Very well and I see they are skilled with weapons."

She nods "So tell us what kind of demon has been troubling you elder."

Hoshi and Ichiro sit there listen intently to the elder's story.

He looks with sad eyes "Bat demons I fear they have been killing our young women and stealing our children to feed on as well."

The twins narrow their eyes these demons are truly evil they thought.

Rin looked at the elder "I suppose they are nocturnal, so we will have to wait until then?"

The elder nodded, Rin smiled "Well me and my children will look in the woods for a cave."

Hoshi and Ichrio got up to follow their mother, the elder got up "Why a cave?"

Rin smiled "We will put all the women and children there with sutras on it to hide their scent and then a barrier so they won't be seen."

They went into the wood a looked for a cave finding one right outside the village.

XX Jaken XX

He takes a while about two hours or so, it's early for Ah-Uh and he doesn't want to really fly, so he flies slow. He arrives to find everyone is in the fields helping harvest the crops, Jaken was surprised to find even children, pregnant women and elders were helping.

He soon saw Kagome and ran up to her "Kagome Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Jaken "Jaken?"

He ran up to her "Where is Rin?"

Kagome knew he was concerned, but couldn't tell him that she had children or where she was to keep her safe, "I'm keeping her safe and she isn't here right now she left."

Jaken smiled "But she is safe and well?"

Kagome nodded, her and Jaken talked for a while before he hurry back to the palace hoping Sesshoumaru didn't know he left.

XX Sesshoumaru XX

As he got closer to the village he smelt a scent similar to Rin's and then two other scents that he couldn't figure out what they were, but they were around the scent that was almost like Rin's a lot.

He knew all the people where in the fields and not in the village, he walked carefree into the village knowing no one would see him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air more while following Rin's scent into a small house, he stepped inside and looked around.

He was surprised to see things he never saw inside the same house, he didn't look in the bedroom he heard someone coming and followed the scent outside to a trail.

He continued to follow that trail, although he walked at a slow and calm pace making him about two hours slower than Rin and her children.

XX Rin and twins XX

Ichiro and Hoshi looked up at the sky and then to their mother, Ichiro said in a emotionless voice "Mother its getting dark."

Rin looks up to see a blood red sunset and the she begin to put sutras up all around the caves opening "Ichiro, Hoshi get all the women and children into the cave quickly."

They nodded and took off running to do as she said, once they were all gathered into the cave their mother put up a barrier.

They then walked and stood in the middle of the village with other men who wanted to help fight.

Hoshi and Ichiro pulled out their weapons, as they said in unison "Mother."

Rin nodded as she pulled out her bow "I hear them; everyone get ready there here."

The sky was completely dark with only the glow of the moon, it was dead silent.

Soon Rin heard men screaming as they were killed, the bat demons had attacked.

Hoshi glared and threw her daggers causing them to fall and then she ran and pulled out her other daggers and sliced their throats killing them.

Ichiro had to bat demons come for him he simply smiled and closed his eyes; he held out his sword and spun in a circle, when he opened his eye he jumped and killed another one.

Rin looked over at her children and noticed about two thirds of the men were killed, "Hurry get to the cave men " she shot some spiritual arrows purifying some bat demons in their way.

They ran and made it; everyone watched while Rin and her children were fighting the demons, a few of the bat demons lit the houses on fire.

Rin and her children began to fight more and more bat demons; Sesshoumaru smelt the fire and watched from the trees.

A bat demon grabbed Hoshi flying off a few feet before Ichiro used his demonic powers to grow a neon blue Poison whip from his finger nails.

Hoshi screamed and Ichiro wrapped his whip around the demon and then pulled cutting off its head, Hoshi fell and screamed.

Rin looked over at her daughter falling and was relieved when her son caught his sister, suddenly a villager yelled out "Lady Rin behind you.

She turned around and saw a bat demon it had pulled out her hair ribbon, she then shot an arrow at it purifying the demon.

Rin had killed the last bat demon, she ran over to her children who had some scratches on them.

A villager looked at them "Wait you're a demon and so are your children."

Ichiro glares at the villager "How do you know?"

The villager glared back "You have strange markings and you used demonic powers."

Hoshi smiled "But my we're good demons."

The villagers stay inside the cave, as one shouts "There's no such thing."

Sesshoumaru stays hiding in the trees, his eyes widen at the at the priestess words.

Rin smiles and holds her children's hands "You imprudent fool we just saved you; is that any way to thank us, none the less we'll be leaving now . . . come children."

As Rin turned around she came face to face with Sesshoumaru, her children ran behind her.

Sesshoumaru glared at her "Is that you Rin?"

Rin glared back "I guess I'm a bit different, from the last time we saw one another am I not?"

Sesshoumaru continued to look at her "Rin Why are you a half-demon?"

Rin narrowed her eyes, he really didn't know "I was bitten and claimed by a demon and so I have his mark now."

Sesshoumaru looks at her and then looks at her forehead and moves her bangs to see his crescent moon on her forehead, which meant he must of claimed her. But how he doesn't remember doing so . . . my Youkai must of done it, and she is a half-demon because I guess he didn't follow the mating ritual that he was suppose too.

Rin holds her head high looking very noble "Well Sesshoumaru we're leaving so I guess this is good bye once again."

Sesshoumaru looks at her "Rin why did you leave the palace?"

Rin glared at him "Ask you Youkai or Jaken, he is the one who helped me escape."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at what she had said "Rin did my Youkai . . ."

Rin cut him off before he could finish she knew he dissevered an answer after all he didn't rape her is Youkai did, "Lord Sesshoumaru come with us back to our home and I will let you know what happened."

Ichiro and Hoshi study Sesshoumaru and thought to themselves 'could this be our father?'

Rin began to walk "Ichiro, Hoshi let go home."

Sesshoumaru watched Rin lead the way with two children by her side.

Rin looked down at her children "Hoshi and Ichiro you may walk ahead a ways, but stay on the path and yell if anything happens okay."

Ichiro smiled at Hoshi and licked her forehead, Hoshi gave him and look of disgust.

Hoshi ran up the trail with Ichiro right behind her chasing her as she was yelling "Ewe that was Gross, Stay away, no go away!"

Rin smiled and then saw Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye and sighed "Lord Sesshoumaru what is it?"

He looked at her "I bit you didn't I . . . and those children I'm gathering are ours?"

Rin looked at him with sadness in her eyes "You really don't remember what you did, do you?"

He looked and saw she was sad and somewhat frightened "No I don't have any memories . . . I do have a few visions, mostly you screaming and looking scared."

Rin's voice began to crack as she looked at him "Sho came into my room and tried to take me as his and after you beat him up and saved me, you told me you wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

Rin's eyes had tears streaming down her cheeks "But you Lord Sesshoumaru hurt me, your Youkai blood took over you and you . . . raped me."

Rin had a lot of tears coming from her eyes, she tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with sorrowful eyes "I'm sorry please tell me more, I need to know what happened."

Rin looked up at him "Jaken found me in my room after you left, he heard me crying and saw blood was all over my kimono from being raped."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew sadder with each word she spoke, she continued "He helped my climb out of my window and told me to go to Kagome's and never come back."

She looked forward "Kagome helped me and took me to her world, where I soon found out I was having your twins; I lived there for a year before returning to this world."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "Rin I'm sorry, and do the children have any idea who I am?"

Rin shakes her head "But they should and I want to try and forgive you . . . but I'm still afraid."

Sesshoumaru looks at her and sighs "How about you and our children come and live in the palace, I would like to try and earn you trust back."

Rin thinks about it her head is telling her no, but she knows in order to move pass this she at least has to try "Okay."

Sesshoumaru slightly smiles "Also you know that mark not only marks you as mine, but it makes me yours."

Rin looks slightly confused "What do you mean and why did you bite me, if your Youkai was going to rape my then why bite me?"

Sesshoumaru has a heartless glare at the path ahead "By my Youkai biting you it made it so you can't ever love another besides me and same goes for me I can't ever love another besides you . . . mate."

Rin glares at him "Mate, and how does that work?"

Sesshoumaru looks at her "I don't fully know until I talk to my Youkai, but he hasn't talked to me for a long time now . . . now that I know what happened he might."

Ichiro and Hoshi walked back to their mother yelling "Mommy!" and "Mother!"

A demon had come up from behind them "Mother it won't die."

Rin glared at it and saw Sesshoumaru pull out Tenseiga and cut it in to two halves, he walked back to Rin's side.

Hoshi looked up at him quite amazed "How did you do that, our weapons didn't work?"

Ichiro looks curiously up at him "Why do you have the crescent moon on your head are you our . . ."

Sesshoumaru slightly smiles "You look a lot like me and Hoshi you look a lot like your mother."

Rin gently smiles "Hoshi, Ichiro this is your father."

Hoshi began to cry as they both ran and gave him a hug; Sesshoumaru was very surprised at this "Mate?"

Rin couldn't help but to smile she missed Sesshoumaru and began to feel a little happy with him around again, but she still felt a little unsure.

Hoshi smiled "Daddy thank you for saving us."

Ichiro hugged his father too "Father where's your palace?"

Sesshoumaru picked them both up and put them on his shoulders "It's not all that far from the village where you live."

Ichiro slightly smiles "Are we going to go live with you?"

Hoshi quickly asks Rin "Mother are we going to be a real family now?"

Rin nods seeing her children so happy, "We will pack our things from home and tell our family goodbye and then we will leave to go to the palace."

The village came into the horizon, Rin couldn't help but think I did like Sesshoumaru back then and I was attracted to him . . . I can't help but feel that I would have had a family with him anyways.


	7. An old enemy appears once again

Chapter seven: An old enemy appears once again

Inuyasha runs up to Rin "Sesshoumaru has been here!"

Sesshoumaru came from behind Rin after Inuyasha spoke those words; Rin slightly smiles "I know, but thank you."

Sesshoumaru puts the twins down, they run giving him a hug and telling him how they found their daddy "Uncle Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha listens to the twins' story and then frowns "I see. . . "

The twins smile jumping up and down with excitement "Mother says were going to live in father's palace!"

Sesshoumaru and Rin walk into her house, She sees him eyeing a walkie talkie she can't help but to smile "It's a walkie talkie."

He looks up at her "A Walkie Talkie?"

Rin shows him how it works "Sesshoumaru push the button on the side once I leave the room."

Sesshoumaru watches her go in a back room and does as she say, he hears her voice coming from the walkie talkie "Sesshoumaru this allows me to talk to you when we are far away see."

Rin walks back into the main room where he is "Yes, I would like a walkie talkie . . . "

She smiles and packs up some toys and few other things "Keep it as a gift."

Sesshoumaru nods and clips it to his belt "Thank you, want me to carry anything?"

Rin smiles and hands him a bag with a few toys, candies and soaps and shampoos."

She looks up at Sesshoumaru with a hopeful smile "May we stay here tonight?"

Sesshoumaru looks puzzled "Why?"

Rin looked down at a bag "I would like to stay here once as a family."

Sesshoumaru is still puzzled she might be a half- demon now, but he still can't understand her human heart; "Sure Rin."

Rin's face brightened with those two words, Sesshoumaru knew she would hopefully become his mate willingly he wanted her to love him like two demons should love each other . . . with respect, trust and feeling safe near him.

Just then the twin came running in Hoshi hugged her daddy "When are we leaving?"

Rin looked at Hoshi "We are going to stay here one more night as a family."

Ichiro slightly smiled and grabbed some bubbles and a ball "Hoshi want to place in the woods out back?"

Hoshi smiled and ran over to her brother "Okay let's go."

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin ran over and kissed their foreheads goodbye, "Be back before dark."

They nodded and ran out the door chasing each other, Rin smiled she was so glad that her children are happy here.

She felt Sesshoumaru looking at her, she turned to see his face which was relaxed and peaceful; she looked at him "Sesshoumaru what are you thinking and why are you looking so relaxed?"

Sesshoumaru sighed "No real reason," Rin looked at him "I'm not convinced."

He looked kindly into her eyes "You're a great mother to our children, and I'm glad they have a good mother."

Rin sits down "It's not their fault for what happened so I never wanted to blame them."

Sesshoumaru's peaceful face turns to shame when he sits next to her "Rin I'm so sorry I never would have wished for this to happen to you."

Rin smiles "I know and I'm glad that you're here now; I'm confused I don't know a lot about demon children, may I ask you some questions?"

Sesshoumaru looks emotionless at her "What do you want to know?"

Rin looks at him and speaks bravely "Why are they full demons when I was a human?"

Sesshoumaru looks at her "I was a little confused too at first, but since I was in full demon form my blood overran you human blood making them full demons."

Rin nods that makes since "Why can they eat human food when you and Jaken can't?"

Sesshoumaru sighs "It must be part of you in them that allows them too."

Rin nods "I never would have thought that"; she got up to cook while Sesshoumaru read one of her books as she cooked.

XX Hoshi and Ichiro XX

Ichiro and Hoshi have been playing in the woods; they blew bubbles and tossed their ball back and forth.

Hoshi didn't catch the ball as it flew past her head "Ichiro that's too far!"

Ichiro smirks "Go get it Hoshi don't be a baby."

Hoshi stuck her tongue out and ran to get the ball, she saw a monk come through the trees handing it to her.

She smiled and laughed "Thank you, goodbye . . . "

Before she could finish he held her back "I feel a powerful demonic aurar that way you mustn't go over there."

Hoshi got scared and yelled "Let me go, let me go."

He shook his head as his student monks surrounded the area making sure she is safe.

Hoshi began to cry and screamed "Ichiro!"

Her brother ran at the monk holding Hoshi with his sword in hand, and put it at his throat.

Ichiro's eyes were filled with hatred "Let go of my sister at once!"

The monk did as Ichiro commanded; as he did Hoshi ran and gave her brother a hug "Ichiro!"

Ichiro glared at the monk "What is your name?"

The monk glared back "Master Ungai."

Ungai smiled and gave his men a signal; they ran and caught the twins.

He glared at them "Were you two demons the ones killing the women and children in nearby villages?"

Hoshi glared and yelled "No, those were bat demons and we already saved the humans."

Ungai lip quivered with anger "No, demons only kill and destroy they don't save humans."

Ichiro and Hoshi looked at one another knowing they were in danger "Mother, Father Help!"

XX Rin and Sesshoumaru XX

Rin was cooking as she heard her children's voice echo in her ears she dropped a bowl breaking it, soon as Sesshoumaru heard them he stood up "Rin get on."

She nodded and climbed on his back, he ran so fast he was actually flying about a foot or two from the ground.

They ran past the bubbles spilled on the ground and continued until they reached the twins.

XX Everyone XX

Sesshoumaru came into a small opening where their children were, they were ground by Ungai with a sutra on their chest, that paralyzed them unable to move.

Rin got off of Sesshoumaru's back she ran over to her children, Ungai stopped her "Mortal you have no business here these are full demon children."

She glared at him and took out her bow and arrow "Release them at once!"

Ungai looked surprised and looked closer "You have a small demonic aura around you."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword "Release them!"

Ungai did just that, he was curious "Fine."

Ungai smiled "I thought that was him," he looked at Sesshoumaru "I see you let that human child go."

Rin smiled and glared with her anger growing "Ungai he didn't get rid of that girl she grew up.

Rin watched him release their children; they got up running to their mother and father with tears in their eyes "Mother, Father!"

Rin grabbed them knowing they were still in danger, she ran back to Sesshoumaru "Stay behind us."

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Rin and their children "Don't mess with my mate or my pups."

They stared as their mother's voice was cold and almost mean, "Ungai haven't you learned not to mess with children close to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smirked "Ungai I thought you would have learned from last time not to mess with children close to me."

Ungai looked closer at Rin "Your that little girl aren't you and those are your children . . . and his?"

Rin smiled with anger still on her face "Yes how very perceptive of you . . . old monk."

Sesshoumaru held out his sword "Ungai will you let my family go or this end in a defeat on your part once again."

Ungai glares and throws sutras at them shouting a spell to purify them "Rin get the children to safety."

Hoshi and Ichiro look like they're about to cry as their mother tells them "Go to the other side of the well and tell grandma what's happening."

Ichiro grabbed Hoshi's hand he basically dragged her to the well and threw her in, she was reluctant to leave.

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes something is more important than him or Rin . . . it's their children, "I won't let you hurt them."

Ungai was throwing spells at him as his students used their spiritual beads hoping to paralyze him, Rin came back with help.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw her "Don't you trust in my strength, mate?"

Rin smiles "I do, but if he wants to hurt our children there are others that want him too."

Inuyasha ran standing my Sesshoumaru "They won't touch my niece and nephew."

Kagome stood by Inuyasha "I know my niece and nephew they wouldn't hurt anyone, trust me."

Kaede arrived too and gave the monk a dirty look "Aye let the children be, where I live demons, humans and half- demons live in peace."

Ungai sends his student monks to fight with Kaede; Rin and Kagome while he dealt with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru "Let's do this!"

Sesshoumaru had an evil grin "Ungai any last words . . . mine are if you somehow survive, don't mess with any Inu Youkai's mate or children again."

Inuyasha nodded he agreed "Wind Scar!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he used his sword Bakusaiga "Bakusaiga."

With Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru combined power it wasn't long before they made Ungai begin to fear them, they could see it in his eyes.

XX Rin and Kagome XX

Rin was fighting with two monks as she fought and killed one, then the other one used a dagger and cut her back while he said a chant.

The monk was hoping to purify her, but he didn't know she was only a half demon as he said the chat he only purified her demon side making her turn to her mortal form; the only difference was she had dark brown eyes and no spiritual powers or demonic marks.

She screamed from the pain it hurt so bad, it felt like something burning inside her.

Kagome ran to help Rin but then was stabbed in the shoulder and she fell to the ground from the pain and screamed.

XX Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha XX

His eyes looked at Rin as she screamed, Inuyasha smelled Kagome's blood.

They knew their mates were in trouble so they both turned full demon, when their demon blood knows it's mate is in danger they take charge to help their mate.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red within mere second, Master Ungai was on the ground bleeding to death from Sesshoumaru plunging his poison claws in his stomach.

Sesshoumaru ran over to Rin and she was frighten this was the demon that had raped her, he looked sad as he spoke with a strong and firm voice "Mate, I'm sorry you got hurt."

Inuyasha did the same he held his mate in his hands, his red demon eyes met Sesshoumaru's demon eyes "Follow I can make our mates safe."

Sesshoumaru nods as their demon blood controls their speech and actions, they race to the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha looks at their mates who both fell asleep from battle and being injured, Inuyasha shook Kagome gently to wake her.

She woke "In. . .Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's demon has a gently glare at her "Sesshoumaru needs in the well."

Kagome didn't question him she muttered a chant with Sesshoumaru's name in it "I need to sleep."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still controlled by their demon blood jumped into the well.


	8. Who's in Tokyo!

Sesshomaru in a new era

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha jumped out of the well making a few things on the shelves fall and break in the well house.

When they arrive its night outside it's a cloudy starless night.

Grandpa ran in the well house yelling "What happened?"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glare at him with whites of their eyes blood red; their iris of their eyes once golden now bright blue; their fangs poked out of their lips as they growled.

Grandpa froze in fear thinking are they going to kill me "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growls "Mates hurt."

Grandpa notices Kagome and Rin are passed out in the demons arms.

Sesshoumaru growled "Safe place."

Grandpa leads Sesshoumaru to Rin's house "This is Rin's house."

Inuyasha hurries inside of the main house laying Kagome in her old room.

XX Sesshoumaru XX

He lays Rin on her bed and puts a blanket on her while looking at her with concern; Rin suddenly wakes and sees Sesshoumaru in his full demon form.

Her eyes widen 'those red eyes' she remembers those eyes . . . they're the eyes of Sesshoumaru's full demon form; she was frightened looking into those eyes.

He then puts a cold cloth on her forehead hoping to bring down her fever "Mate . . . rest."

Rin closed her eyes she had to trust him, anyways she was weak and injured she couldn't fight him if his demon tried to attack her again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to normal, he was exhausted from using so much of his demonic energy at once.

Sesshoumaru sat on the side of her bed, and he couldn't help but fall asleep.

He soon fell asleep resting his head on Rin's legs.

XX Inuyasha XX

He watched Kagome as his eyes turned back to normal they were filled with worry.

Grandpa came in "Inuyasha who was that with Rin?"

Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome "He is the twin's father and my brother."

His eyes widen "He is, so he raped Rin?"

Inuyasha nods "His demon blood took over and it raped her, so he didn't really do it."

XX Grandpa XX

Grandpa walks out of the room and peeks through her bedroom window he saw Sesshoumaru and Rin were sleeping looking peaceful.

He went into the living room of the main house and saw the twins and Maiko cuddled on the couch, he smiled and put a blanket on all of them to keep them warm.

He went up to his bed and fell asleep quickly.

XX Rin's house XX

The morning rose quietly and quickly, Rin woke up and feels something on her legs.

Sesshoumaru slightly moved his head, she looked down at him first surprised and then with a kind gaze.

She smiled and caressed his head "I never seen you looks so peaceful before."

His eyes opened from hearing her voice, startling her Rin eyes widen as he got up and touches her forehead.

She blushes and he smiles then sighs and removes his hand "You don't have a fever anymore, and you're a half demon again."

He helps her out of her bed; she tries to walk but falls in front of Sesshoumaru.

He catches her and helps her up their faces are only inches apart, Rin can't help but to blush.

She doesn't know what her body is doing she moves closer to him, they angle their heads almost kissing they could feel the tips of their lips begin to touch.

All of a sudden the twins run in with Inuyasha and Kagome with them, Rin and Sesshoumaru pull away from each other quickly.

Hoshi and Ichiro run and hug their parents "Are you okay, did you stop the bad man?"

Inuyasha and Kagome look stunned they saw Rin blushing and Sesshoumaru more silent than normal.

The twins look at their mother "Can we show daddy some of our favorite places and things?"

Rin nodded and with that nod they took their father into the living room and tried to teach him about TV and video games.

XX Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha XX

Kagome and Inuyasha smile at Rin, Kagome speaks up "So what was about to happen before we came in?"

Rin smiled and got up to walk out of the room "Nothing okay."

Inuyasha stopped her "You know full well most demons can tell a lie and that is bull shit!"

Kagome glared at him "Inuyasha don't be so rude, and you two looked like you were about to kiss."

Rin's eyes got big and was blushing a deep red "You told me to try and trust him again . . . and so I am."

Kagome smiled "Well you two do make good parents."

Rin smiles as she leaves "Thank you."

Inuyasha and Kagome go outside into the main house.

XX Rin and Sesshoumaru XX

Rin walks down the hall and stops and stands in the living room doorway she couldn't help but to smile at her children teaching their father how to play a video game.

Sesshoumaru was sitting down watching the TV screen intently while pushing buttons on the game control "Like this?" Ichiro smiled as he beat his father "I just killed you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "Heh, this isn't anything like real fighting."

Hoshi smiled as she jumped on her father's back, "Why do you fight?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin as she walked into the living room "I do it because I have people to protect and I'm good at it."

Rin smiles as she sits next to Sesshoumaru "I also have people to protect now."

Hoshi falls into her mother lap looking up at her kind smile "Like who?"

Rin smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead " You, Ichiro and your father . . . but your father is very strong he hardly needs my protection."

Sesshoumaru looks down sadden as he thought of when she healed his injures when she was a little girl, "You protected me in a way."

Ichiro sat beside his father looking just as noble as him "How did mother protect you."

Rin smiled and caressed Hoshi's hair "I healed his wounds when I was younger and that's how we met as well."

She smiled and then stands up "Sesshoumaru I need to go to a few stores before we leave, would you like to go."

Hoshi smiles looking up as she pulls her father's sleeve "Can we can we," she then turns to her mother "Can we go to Wacdonalds?"

Rin nodded "That is if you father wants to go, we should start to do more things as a family."

Sesshoumaru gets up and looks at her "We should go."

Rin smiles looking at Sesshoumaru and then their children "Children go get your normal clothes on and put your kimonos on your bed."

Sesshoumaru watches his children run to their room "Why must they change?"

Rin smiles motioning him to her room and once there hands him a white shirt and grey business suit "You should too, here put these on."

Rin walks into her closet and changes into a yellow sundress with a white sweater half way buttoned.

He looks curiously as he puts them on "Why do you have men's clothes in your closet?"

Rin walks out once she is done "Because when Kagome's father passed away they put all his clothes in a dusty box in my closet, and I just left them here because there was nowhere else to put them."

He and Rin walked to check on the children, Hoshi smiled "Are we walking since it's not far?"

Rin nodded "Once sec I have to get some money and write a list."

Hoshi and Ichiro took their father into the living room while they all watched the news, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Rin looked up as Sesshoumaru "Can you please get that?"

He got up and opened the door to see a man holding soup and some charms "Is Rin home?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "Who are you?"

The man smiled "Oh I'm sorry I'm Hojo, Rin's friend."

(Hojo first liked Kagome but when she got married he met Rin and now likes her)

Rin walked up behind Sesshoumaru "Who is it?"

She was surprised to see Hojo "Oh Hojo what are you doing here?"

He smiled " I called and Kagome and she said you were sick, so I brought you soup and some lucky charms."

Rin saw Sesshoumaru wasn't happy seeing Hojo was he jealous perhaps, "Hojo I would like you to me Sesshoumaru."

Hojo held out his hand to shake Sesshoumaru's, but Sesshoumaru only glared at him just then Hoshi ran up hugging his legs, Ichiro walked up and stood beside him "Daddy are we going or not?"

Hojo looked at Sesshoumaru with surprise "Is he your husband?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and put his arm around Rin's waist "Yes."

Rin smiled in a way it was a little cute that a famous and powerful demon lord was jealous of a mortal pharmacist.

Rin nodded "Yes, we are married, and he is Hoshi and Ichiro's father."

Hojo looked at her "So you got back together."

Rin nodded as she held Sesshoumaru's hand honestly she was a little annoyed at how Hojo kept asking her out after she told him no many times, she thought it might look better if she tried to make it look convincing.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to smile he liked that she said she is married to him.

Rin looked at Hojo "Um. . . Hojo we have to go we are going shopping for a family vacation."

Hojo nods and leaves, Rin and Sesshoumaru look down at their kids.

Rin smiles at Sesshoumaru then at her children "Let's go eat."


	9. in Town for a day

Chapter nine: Odd events transpire in the modern era

Sesshoumaru and Rin held their children's hands and walked down the main street to Wacdonalds.

On their way many people commented about them they whisper to one another saying things about how they look like the perfect refined family or things how they have gorgeous children and them themselves are beautiful.

During their walk Sesshoumaru was no doubt impressed at all this modern technologies even thou he didn't act like it.

Once in Wacdonalds, the cashier was stunned at the family " . . . .What would you like?"

Rin smiled and told her what her and the twins would have; the cashier wrote what she had said down.

Sesshoumaru just looked up at the menu and then at Rin, she whispered in his ear "I'm sorry but there's no food for demons."

She then looked down at the twins with a smile "Where should we sit?"

Twins run into the room where the play place is "In here!"

Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru "Come on lets go sit in here."

He follows her and sits at a table looking at the play place while the children played.

XX Twins XX

Ichiro smiles at Hoshi "Want to play hide and seek?"

Hoshi glares "Only if you promise not to peek."

Ichiro grins "Okay . . . "

Hoshi runs off as he begins to count to ten, she suddenly shouts "And no tracking my scent from the air?"

Ichiro opens his eyes "Then it's no fun."

Hoshi glares "You cheater, let's play feudal era."

Ichiro walks into the play place and sits in a tunnel leading to a multi-level slides, "Why should we play that when we live there?"

Hoshi sits in the slide while she looks down at Ichiro, Rin brings them there toys from their meals "Come and eat in a few minute."

The twins nod in unison as their mother sits back down at the table with Sesshoumaru.

Hoshi looks down at Ichiro as he opens his toy she smiles putting hers in the pocket of her dress, she grabs his toy "I know let's play cops and robbers you like that."

Ichiro glares at her as she hurries down the slide, he smirks his sister understands him so well "Come back here you thief."

He chases her around the play place in and out of tunnels, slides, the ball pit and then around the swings.

XX Sesshoumaru and Rin XX

Rin smiled while she ate some fries "So what do you think about this era?"

Sesshoumaru looks around "It seems interesting and I suppose good for children."

Rin nodded "Yes there's not many toys in our era so that's why I come here and buy things to take to our era."

Sesshoumaru looks down at her fries the twins can eat human food here and yet they are demon, perhaps I should try some maybe I can eat this human food?

Rin smiled and holds out some fries "Why don't you try one?"

He looked at her emotionless as usual he took a fry and stared at it for a little bit "Why not."

Rin curiously watched him take a bite "Is it good . . . can you eat it?"

Sesshoumaru chewed it before answering her "Yes I can surprisingly, its good thank you."

Rin smiled and tore her hamburger in half "Here try it, it's also good."

He took it and took a small bite then nodded slightly "I like it . . . what's it called?"

Rin smiled "A Hamburger when we go to the store I'll buy a few so I can make some at the palace."

He nodded as he ate the rest of his half, "So Rin are there any demons around in this era?"

She looked with concern "I think they are all gone."

Sesshoumaru looks surprised "Where did they go?"

She shrugged "I don't know perhaps killed; died out or are hiding amongst the humans of this era like me and our children were."

He thought about it, this era was only five hundred years from where he lives in the feudal era, and he himself is about five hundred he will live at least another thousand or more. So he wonders if he will one day live in this era.

Rin smiled and got up "I'm going to get the kids they should eat; I would like to get home before dark."

He watches her and grins to himself, she is a good mother and he has great children he hopes she will one day forgive him and they can become true mates soon.

XX Sesshoumaru and Rin's family XX

Hoshi and Ichiro sit and eat while their parents watch, since they already ate their food.

Ichiro looks up at his mother "Mother why did you leave the palace?"

Sesshoumaru looks at Rin wonder what she is going to say, she looks at him "I was afraid and scared."

Hoshi looks up from her soda "From what?"

Sesshoumaru butted in "Your mother was in danger so she had to leave the palace."

Rin nods "Yes and your father wasn't around, because he had to run the western lands and also he didn't know about you."

Ichiro looks emotionless just like his father "And mother you couldn't return earlier than a year because we were too young right."

Rin nodded and got up picking their trash "So is everyone done with their food?"

Hoshi and Ichiro took the trash from their mother and then said in unison "We can throw it away."

Rin smiled as her and Sesshoumaru walked after their children, they soon walked out of Wacdonalds and began to walk to the super store.

XX Rin and Sesshoumaru XX

On their way to the store the twins began to get tired, and yawning.

Rin smiled and picked up Hoshi and Ichiro "I guess they got tired from playing."

Sesshoumaru smiled "Let me take Hoshi."

She hands her to Sesshoumaru "It's not that far to the store."

Soon a big group passed them a big family by the looks of things, with three black haired men and three black haired women, with four younger looking black haired men and women; each man was holding a woman's hand. They looked like a bunch couples by how they smiled and laughed and enjoyed each other's company, and hearing some of the younger looking men and women where addressed as son or daughter sometimes. The head male and female passed by Sesshomaru and Rin smiling as they whispered in their ears "You will have a big family and amazing lives with you friends and family."

Rin and Sesshoumaru soon looked to the couple who they were sure walked behind them . . . but when they did there was no one there, Rin looked at him "They soon disappear?"

Sesshoumaru nods and they walk for about ten minutes, until they reach the store.

XX In the store XX

Rin and Sesshoumaru walk into the store he is surprised at all the things in the store.

Sesshoumaru watches Rin as she grabs a cart and she takes off her sweater and folds it like a pillow, placing it in the cart.

Rin smiles as she lays Ichiro in the cart, she then takes Hoshi and lays her next to her brother.

Sesshoumaru looks at her, he tend puts his grey blazer over them like a blanket "You made a bed for them."

Rin smiles as she pushes the cart "Yes and if you see anything you might want let me know, I can get it."

They walk down the women's aisle she stopped to think for a minute "I need shampoo, conditioner, lotions, toothpaste and toothbrush."

Sesshoumaru read about each object she put into the cart, eventually she handed it to him to read and he put it in the cart.

As Rin was getting ready to leave the aisle Sesshoumaru picked up a box of tampons, He walked up to Rin "what is this?"

Rin blushed and then smiled she whispered about what they were used for when she was done she looked at his face; she sort of laughed he was red and he usually doesn't show much emotion, but he must have been really embarrassed to be that red.

He put them back from where he got them and walked with Rin into the next aisle, Hoshi rolled over and put her hand over her brother's face and continued to sleep.

Rin and Sesshoumaru went to look at some toys; Rin grabbed four police and robber action figures and four demon and samurai action figures.

Sesshoumaru looked at all the toys thinking 'These are so useless and foolish, but I suppose they are for children after all.'

Rin grabs a baby doll and four Barbie dolls for Hoshi one prince and princess and then one modern boy and girl; last two outfits for each of them.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru "Anything you would like to get or an idea of what you want?"

Sesshoumaru shakes his head "I don't need such trivial things."

Rin slightly smiles thinking 'He is just acting aloof, but I know he wants hamburgers so I will get him some delicious foods' . . . "Oh yeah you wanted a walkie talkie right?"

Sesshoumaru thinks and nods "That will allow us to talk from a distance right?"

Rin walks down another aisle and grabs hamburgers, cheese, fries, and a cream pie, "Oh I thought of something else that could be useful around the palace.

Sesshoumaru looks emotionless at her and with a calm voice "Like what?"

Rin smiles as they walk over to the batteries and walkie talkies "A baby monitor."

He narrows his eyes and wonders why she would need those "But we don't have infants."

Rin nodded puts a walkie talkie and a baby monitor in the cart "Your right but we can use them to listen for danger."

Sesshoumaru looks at one "How?"

Rin looks at him "Because if I put one in the dining room we can heard people in another room but they can't hear us, and we can use it to hear in the children's rooms to make sure their okay too."

Sesshoumaru nods "I want a few in my office one for the children's rooms, for yours, the garden and dining room, although I'll hide them so only we know where they are."

Rin puts seven in the cart "I'll have one in your room too."

Sesshoumaru nods as they walk out to checkout of the store, they began to put stuff on the counter as the cashier scans them.

The cashier smiles as she looks at Sesshoumaru and Rin "You too have beautiful children."

Sesshoumaru looks down and slightly smiles at his children 'The heirs to my empire' and then at her "Thank you."

Rin was surprised "He hardly showed mortals such respect."

Hoshi and Ichiro slowly woke up both yawning and rubbing their eyes, Hoshi smiled "Mommy were we asleep long?"

Rin smiled and gave her a baby doll "No, you weren't asleep to long."

Ichiro rubbed his eyes and got out to help put the bags in the cart "Father may I help?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and helped his son finish putting the bags in the carts.

The cashier smiled "My what a nice family, have a good day to all of you."

XX Cab XX

They rent a cab to take them and their bags home, Sesshoumaru sat on the side with the children and Rin beside him.

The cab driver starts his car "Where to?"

Rin smiles "To the Higurashi shrine on . . ."

The cab driver cuts her off "On Hama avenue right?"

Rin looked confused "Yeah that's right."

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes, Hoshi looks up at her mother "Mommy how does he know that?"

The cab driver smiled "Because I went there not that long ago, my children wanted to get some charms for party favors."

Rin smiled and watches the car window "Oh I used to live there, oh were here already?"

They pay and then leave with the bags, and walk up the stairs of the shrine.

XX Shrine XX

Once Rin and Sesshoumaru were up the stairs their children smiled "Can we go home?"

Rin nodded as she and Sesshoumaru put the bags in the house "Can I take a nap?"

Ichiro and Hoshi nodded "We'll play in the park, while you and daddy nap."

Sesshoumaru nods and helps Rin put all the bags in the house, Hoshi and Ichiro walk into the main house.

Rin and Sesshoumaru watch Maiko, Inuyasha and Kagome take the children to the park to play so they can nap.

Sesshoumaru and Rin lie in the bed and begin to fall asleep, about an hour after they fell asleep Sesshoumaru felt a strong demonic presence.

He slowly got up and grabbed his sword by her bed and walked into the living room cautiously he fell the presence grow closer "Who are you?"

The door opens showing a man with long black hair; dark brown eyes and no demon markings.

Sesshoumaru is a little confused he feels a demonic aura, but he appears and acts human, suddenly the figures eyes look directly at him "Sesshoumaru how was your nap, oh and how is the family?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly and then narrows his eyes on the mysterious figure "Who are you."

The figure smirks at him "Sesshoumaru I'm you."

He looks at the mysterious human "You can't be and I'm a demon and you're a lowly human."

The figure looks down "I have to look this way in order to blend into this era, in the era full of humans and only the smart demons survive in hiding."

As he says that he takes out his dark brown contacts; taking off his cover up with a wet towel to reveal his demon marks and the dark purple crescent moon.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen "How can this be?"

The modern Sesshoumaru looks at him "Like I said most demons are dead, there are only a few demon lords and ladies; and Koga, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and our family is alive in this era."

Sesshoumaru's looks at his future self "They're all alive, what about Jaken?"

His future self-smiles "We all live in a remote traditional village, where demons and priestesses live in this era; we have our priestess's put up barriers to keep everyone except demons and people with spiritual powers and honest hearts out."

Sesshoumaru looks at him "So why have you come?"

His future self walks into the hallway and stands in the door way watching Rin sleep, with Sesshoumaru standing behind him.

His future self looks at her smirking then turns to Sesshoumaru with a emotionless face as he leave the house "She looks so peaceful for now, but soon she is in grave danger watch her be carefully."

Sesshoumaru went and sat back down by Rin, stroking her hair "Rin we need to leave."

She slowly wakes and sits up "Why do we need to go?"

Hoshi and Ichiro come running in with Maiko behind them "Mother, Father lets go home."

They jumped on the bed "Can we please go see our new home now?"

Rin smiled and got up "Okay, okay we can go home."

Sesshoumaru and Rin get up "Mother this is the twins' father, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Maiko looks at her and then stops her sentence seeing the twins "He . . .!"

Sesshoumaru looked down and with sadden eyes filled with shame, regret, and worry.

Rin smiled looking at him hoping to change his face to his usually emotionless self, "Mother its fine, and besides her are a mated pair, we are destined to be together."

Her mother looked at her and smiled she knew this was hard, not just on her but on Rin and Sesshoumaru too.

Sesshoumaru and Rin bow to show their respects as they leave, Sesshoumaru and his family all grab their bags and jump through the well.

The warm demonic energy surrounding and engulfing them, it's so beautiful and calm. They soon hear birds and see the clouds above them as they appear in the feudal era once again.


	10. Half demon returns

Rin and her family have traveled to the feudal era on the other side of the well and walked to his palace.

When Sesshoumaru and Rin walk through the palace gates demons wonder who she is they don't remember her and then they notice the children behind them and are even more surprised.

The guards begin to whisper "Why does the lord have a half-demon with demon children and why are they all wearing strange clothing?" The twins had forgotten their kimono's at home as well did their mother.

XX Rin and Sesshoumaru XX

The twins play hide and seek in the garden, while Sesshoumaru shows Rin to her room "Lady Rin do you wish to sleep in this room or have another room?"

Rin is unsure what to do she is afraid to trust him too much but that room has terrible memories "Could I have a room in the same hall with you?"

Sesshoumaru nods and is surprised yet too stubborn to show it "Heh . . . alright, come with me."

Rin follows him down the hallway and sees Sesshoumaru's door and right across from it is her new room, a few doors down is his office.

She walks into the room it's pretty plain and empty he looks around "You can decorate it how you wish my lady and the children's rooms are down the hall three doors down from your old room."

He begins to leave and then stops as Rin smiles while saying "Thank you, and Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turns around to face her, and can since strong emotions from her mate mark (the scar from when he bit her) "What is it?"

She smiles as she sits on the bed "Am I supposed to call you mate or Lord?"

He smirks and begins to leave "It's so trivial you decide what you would prefer to call me, I will call you lady some times and also mate."

Rin gets up "I'll do the same; thank you . . . mate, I'll set up our walkie talkies and baby monitors."

Sesshoumaru walks out to his office on his way out "Mate . . . visit my office once you are done please."

Rin remains in her room putting batteries in the baby monitors and walkie talkies.

She put the baby monitors in her room leading to the Ichiro's and Hoshi's rooms, while she goes in Sesshoumaru's office putting four which lead to the garden, her room, and their children's rooms.

Rin slightly smiles handing him a walkie talkie and shows him how to use all the devices, he learns quickly "Why did you want me to come here when I was finished my lord?"

He looks up "I have a two people to help you, one to help you redesign your room and the children's; also someone to help make you and the children's royal kimonos."

Rin nods "Thank you; and when will you tell everyone who me and these children are?"

He gets up and teases her by getting real close to her barely touching her ear and whispers softly into it before pulling back "At dinner tonight."

She begins to leave, blushing and angry yet embarrassed . . . he can be so teasing sometimes and then so serious. "I'm going to decorate the children's rooms first and surprise them by new rooms, then I will have their kimono's made . . . can you distract them if they come looking for me?"

He sits down moving some papers "How should I distract them?"

She turns and thinks then smiles "Keep your walkie talkie on and I'll let you know where to send them, like if I'm in the hallways I will tell you to tell them I'm in the kitchen."

Sesshoumaru smirks "I hope they find it entertaining as well."

XX Jaken and Sesshoumaru XX

Jaken runs in Lord Sesshoumaru's office right as Rin left "My lord who is that half demon and why is it here?"

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed he was trying to get through the reports about his empire made by the village headmasters, "Jaken go help her if she so requires it and do not ask her any questions I will tell my reason once at the dinner table.

Jaken looks at him with a wandering face and doesn't go, Sesshoumaru looks down at him glaring "Your lord gave you an order as a ward you should follow it."

Jaken snaps out of it and bow if he didn't follow his order he would get kicked, smacked, or stepped upon, he hurries out of the room "yes, mi lord."

XX Rin and Jaken XX

Rin is peacefully singing while she thinks of how she thinks Ichiro would like his room . . . 'He would no doubt like it to be a little of both his lives, his old one in the modern era and his new one here.'

Jaken is looking around for the half-demon women, he finally… goes and asks one of the servants if they have seen her "Maid have your seen a half-demon with fair white skin, long dark brown hair and golden eyes?"

Rin was walking from the seamstress's room and accidently ran into Jaken, he thought she was another maid, she hand fabrics stacked in her hands so high she couldn't see where she was going, she was only using her nose to locate where Ichiro's room is.

He scrunched his face to her and yelling "You worthless twit of a maid watch where you're going."

Rin drops the fabrics she bent down picking them up and only when she rose to stand did Jaken recognized he had mistaken the one he was looking for as a maid, she glared down at him a little annoyed "What a discourteous little toad."

He knew he was out of place and bowed and then soon as her words hit his ears he looked up angrily and saw her leaving into a room, he got up and ran after her "How dare a worthless half-demon belittle a full demon."

Rin was them putting blankets on Ichiro's bed and painting his room light ice blue with the western mountains as its border, she smiled as she painted and looked at Jaken at her feet "Actually I'm not belittling you, your already so little and also don't you think your insulting your own honor if you have any . . . by insulting a lowly female half-demon?"

He looked up at her his green cheeks turned red for she was right and playing with him like Sesshoumaru sometimes did.

Jaken swallowed his pride "What should I call you if I'm not to know your real name?"

Rin turned around and smiled "Call my miss . . . from where I am from it's a title for young women and shows a little respect, actually its quite common there too."

He was still a little angry "What are you doing miss?"

She smiled "Can you go . . ."

Suddenly a voice came from her walkie talkie in her sleeve, she pulled it out "They are coming, they just left the garden yelling first to find mother wins."

Rin smiled and looked over at Jaken "My lord I have an idea tell them I'm outside."

XX Sesshoumaru and Pups XX

Sesshoumaru's voice is somewhat amused he can feel Rin finding some idea very amusing.

He saw his children run past his office he got up and in a firm voice "Pups . . . come!"

They walked back to their father with their heads low as they saw his icy gaze at them.

They soon began to whimper and look down showing him that they respect him as alpha, He looked down at them they were in no real trouble besides running in the palace.

He looked down at them "Pups the palace is an honorable place if you must run or be very hyper then do it outside.

They nodded and looked up seeing a figure run outside it looked like their mother, Sesshoumaru went back to his office and read his documents and letters.

XX Rin and Sesshoumaru XX

She looked at Ichiro's room with pride it was very noble and honorable for a young prince, after all he was the oldest out the two.

She then walked into Hoshi's room and rubbed her mark her neck as it meets her shoulder, at that moment she was thinking about 'Hoshi's room is so pretty with pink cherry blossom trees on the petal pink walls.

Rin smiled and then began to doubt a little 'Is this right? Should I be here, no Sesshoumaru was fine without me, does he only want me here because he feels guilt and need my children as his heirs . . . what about me?'

Her horrible thoughts made her have a tear just then Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her to wipe away her tears with the pad of his thumb, she was so shocked "Lord . . . Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru hugged her in his embrace and hoped not to scare her when he did, "You didn't know this, but when you put your hand on your mark I can hear your every thought."

She looked down ashamed of what she thought, suddenly she heard a firm and yet sorrowful voice is echoing in her head saying 'I am sorry and do feel guilt, but that's not the only reason I want you here. . . I did and do love you . . . since the day I left you in the human village. It might not have been obvious to either of us but I did and I hoped you did too, I'm so sorry that I hurt you I wish I could of made you my mate willingly . . .' Suddenly Rin looked up and saw a mysterious sight she had never seen, as a wet drop dripped from his chin to her cheek.

Rin looked up with a little water forming again in her eyes "Sesshoumaru are you crying?"

He didn't answer . . . Rin put her hand over her mark asking again 'Are you crying?'

Sesshoumaru's voice once again entered her mind and this time his face did too, all it said was 'I am ', before it disappeared.

Rin heard Jaken tell her when she was a little girl he never cried not even when his father died, Rin knew he must feel more pain than her not being able to stop something inside him that hurt her, and he wanted her . . . loved her and yet he wasn't able to do it right. She stayed in his embrace against him, its not fair his demon took over his body that night and by doing so ruining everything her innocent feelings for him and his love for her.

Sesshoumaru and Rin stood like this for what seemed like hour but only about a minute or so before Rin looked up she know they both have hurt enough and dragging any angry or harsh feeling for him wouldn't only hurt him but his life, pride, pups, and honor . . . she was always told she would destroy his honor and she knew that needn't come true.

Rin looked up at him as they both had tears in their eyes and at that moment she gently stood on her tippy toes like the little girl she once was when she traveled with him, and gently kissed his lips.

Sesshoumaru was very surprised and began to kiss her back soon he began to kiss her deeply and for a moment her mark hurt a little, she looked down breaking their sweet and tender kiss.

Rins face looked at him "Mate what's happening to my mark?"

He looked and saw it glow a little and her moon on her forehead did the same, he smiled "It glows and feels a bit painful, because you got rid of your hateful feelings for me and now we have started to bond as a mated pair."

Rin smiles as he embraces her again and her mark and moon shine more, he rested his head on hers "Bonding means that if we bond enough in the next week we will be a fully mated pair and then you will be able to read my mind as well."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt a ring in his ears; he knew it was a small bell letting him know that they were finished preparing dinner.

He looked at her with a smile "It's time to allow the staff and everyone who my guests really are."

XX Dinner XX

Rin smiled and walked with him to the dinner table; saw Jaken by the table with the pups.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin "Your idea was amusing," Rin smiled as she and her pups sat at his side.

They ate their food and since she was a half demon now she didn't only eat human food but also demon, she was happy that she could . . . she didn't feel so different now.

As they finished their meal and all had their fill, Sesshoumaru knew it was time.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the servants and guards around in the room with a firm voice, he called them all to his attention "Servants and guards I would like you to meet new and permanent members of the palace," he gestured for Rin and the pups to stand; he was happy they looked very honorable and noble as he hoped. Sesshoumaru continued with his sentence he looked at Rin who smiled "This is Sesshoumaru's new mate Rin, she was the mortal who lived here nearly a year ago," he then looked at the pups "And these are our pups . . . my heirs to the throne."

He then looked at the all the servants and guards "You are to show them the same respect as you show me and if I sense any of you might harm them", . . . his blood red demon eyes flashed red and his demon voice came out as well "You will be no more," Rin hurried to calm him down she embraced him and with that his blood began to cool and his golden eyes returned to see her embracing him "Thank you, Mate."

The staffs were frightened and knew to treat her and the children well.

XX The pups Rooms XX

With that the royal family left and Rin and Sesshoumaru to their pups to see their new rooms and kimono's.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at how excited they were when all Rin did was paint their rooms, lay beautiful blankets on their bed and kimono's on the blankets, she also put their toys in a corner for play.

The pups rooms where also combined with the middle room as a play room, they ran back and forth between the two rooms looking at everything.

Sesshoumaru sat on Ichiro's bed as he watched Rin calm them down by asking them to a play board game and she smiled a motherly grin at them "What should we play this evening?'

Hoshi and Ichiro looked at each other, Hoshi smiled "You first!"

Ichiro gave a sly glare "No together."

They in unison yelled "Twister!"

Rin smiled and laughed at the idea "Sesshoumaru would you like to play too, its challenging?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his brow "What are the rules, and does it have anything worth teaching?"

Ichiro smiled "It is simple father, you spin the spinner to land on a color and limb to put there then you have to strategize how to make it work."

Hoshi ran over to her father with begging eyes "Please father?"

Rin looked over at Hoshi "Hoshi, it isn't honorable to beg under any circumstances."

Sesshoumaru got up "That's correct Hoshi, your are of noble blood don't lower yourself."

She smiled "Yes father and mother, will you play?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to the mat covered in colorful spots "Yes and who will go first?"

Ichiro nobly asked with a slight smile "May I?"

Rin smiled nodding her head "Oh course, than me; your father and Hoshi."

When it comes to Sesshoumaru fourth turn he spins the spinner landing on left hand green, he then strategized is how he was going to do this. All the green spots were far away he already had a foot on red, another on blue and a hand on yellow . . . if he wanted to up his hand on the green spot he would have to go over Rin's stomach and under her arm.

It was Hoshi's last turn and she made them all fall by accident by pulling her brother's foot out from underneath him with her foot.

They all fell on one another they all giggled and then Sesshoumaru even let out a short chuckle, Rin and him picked up their pups, taking them to their beds and laying them down, they told them to hurry and go to sleep.

The pups soon fell asleep and began to dream.

XX Sesshoumaru and Rin XX  
Rin and him walked down the long hallway, Rin had a lot of questions and not sure how to ask him other than asking him straight out.

He looked at her and could sense her uneasiness, "Rin you want to ask me something."

Rin stops looking down and instead looks up at him "What is this mating ritual?"

He paused and looked down at her she never ceases to surprise him "Each day for a week is different, and sometimes you can even speed it up to half a week. The first part is trusting and giving one respect; the second part is only using the mark to communicate with; the fourth is grooming and taking in one's scent; the fifth is settling things together; sixth was caring and trying to supple their mates needs and finally his demon would of marked her, but since he already did she was to mark him.

Rin smiled it didn't seem too hard to do she grabbed his hand "And mates sleep in each other's company right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded "They offend do . . . are you saying you wish to sleep in my bed?"

Rin nods and blushes "Yes, if you don't mind."

They approach his room "No, I don't mine my lady."

Rin smiled as they prepared for bed, she brushes her hair and put on her night kimono; Sesshoumaru did the same, but instead took all the layers off him except his last layer of pants and his fur over his shoulder . . . it was a part of him so it had to stay.

He laid in bed with Rin they looked most relaxed as they did.

She was cuddling his fur and had her head under his chin, like she offend did when she was a little girl it made her feel safe; with a voice as sweet as honey she spoke "Sesshoumaru have we done any parts yet?

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly nodded "Yes we have already completed part one, tomorrow we will only communicate through your mark."

Rin smiles and puts her hand on her mark 'Sesshoumaru I'm glad we are going to do this right even if we had a rough start, but it will make us stronger right?'

Sesshoumaru nods as he hears his mate quickly fall asleep, her heart beat was slow and she felt so warm, he smiled knowing this was a fresh start to have a healthy relationship not only for their sake alone, but for everyone around them It would be nice not to hear whispers or rumors, before they begin.


	11. To trust is to move on

The morning light warms Rin's face and slightly waking her, she wakes and Sesshoumaru is already looking at her.

Rin smiles as she sees the light shine off his snow white hair, his smooth white skin and his glistening gold eyes, as she stares she hears Sesshoumaru's voice enter her mind 'Is there something interesting about my appearance?'

She remembers she can't talk but instead puts her hand over her mark 'No, you look so handsome is all.'

He smiles hearing her thought and sends her another thought 'Well your very pleasing to wake up with as well, even though this isn't the first time we slept in the same bed . . . we did in the modern era too.'

She smiles tracing his strips on his cheek 'I know . . . but something is different this time.'

He knew it was different and sent another message to her 'I'm happy you're pleased with me.'

Rin smiled 'Let's get dressed for the day.'

Sesshoumaru slightly smiled 'Okay but then I need to go to my office.'

She looked at Sesshoumaru as he was putting on his other two layers of his three layered kimono 'My lord, would you like your mate to help so you can get dressed quicker?'

He nodded and she went over helping him put on the other two layers by tying knots and helping him put on his belt and armor, but he put the swords in his belt himself.

Rin watched and began to get dressed she knew that she wasn't allowed to touch his swords when she was human . . . and forgot she could now that she had demon blood in her.

Sesshoumaru in return helped her get dressed he wrapped the kimono around her and tied it in the back.

He looked at her as he saw she was brushing her hair quickly putting a small bit into a side pony tail like she always had.

Rin smiled and looked at a close mirror as she hurried and colored her lips, her eyelids were just like Sesshoumaru's and her pups it had a maroon stripe over it; made them look colored already, after she was done she turned toward him 'I'm all done.'

XX Dinner XX

He held out his elbow it was what noble demons offend did to their mates, Rin gladly accepted it 'Sesshoumaru might I suggest we have breakfast before we go in your office?'

They began to walk down the hall and past his office 'Your right Lady Rin if we don't eat we won't be able to focus.'

Rin just got tired of keeping her hand on her mark so she decided to put her hand there only when she wished to talk to him.

Sesshoumaru took her to the dining room where their son and daughter sat, with Jaken sitting next to them.

Rin and Sesshoumaru ate and listened to their children talk about how the palace was fun and enormous, and how they liked it a lot.

Jaken soon learned that His lords children where very different and somehow that made them get along perfectly "Ichiro you remind me so much of your father."

Hoshi smiles at the toad, she only met him yesterday and yet loved to tease him.

Ichiro smiled slightly "Toad if you complement me it would be common knowledge to suck up to my sister too . . . we are both very noble ranking, far above you so show us both equal respect even if we show you none."

Hoshi smiled at her brother and pulled his ear "Ichiro be nice to the poor stupid creature he obviously isn't very kind and you belittling him makes him look even more like a sour old toad, that he is deep down."

Sesshoumaru and Rin couldn't help but laugh slightly at their son and daughter.

Jaken stood up from the table and glared at the two brats they were far more worst then Rin or Sesshoumaru "Listen up you pompous brats don't act so smart and noble just because your parents own this palace and everyone inside, I have nearly no fear of telling you your place as to respect your elder."

Hoshi and Ichiro began to laugh as the toad's green skin turned red form anger, Hoshi couldn't help but say "Doesn't that mean that our parents own you too?"

Rin smiled at her pups smart remarks, she put her hand over her mark 'My Lord our pups seem to be irritating Jaken.'

He looks at her while he thinks 'I know I see your too find it quite amusing?'

Rin nods 'I do I reminds me how I used to belittle him sometimes.'

The insulting went on even once Rin and Sesshoumaru went to his office.

XX Sesshoumaru's Office XX

Rin was looking around at his office in wonder there was a book on every village in his empire, she looked and saw him reading a scroll . . . she touched her mark 'Mate May I read a book from your bookshelf?'

He nods his head 'It is good that the future lady of the west is interested in her soon to become region, which village will you read about?'

Rin smiled and randomly picked a book up 'I suppose this one . . . the village of Chiyo?'

He goes back to his scroll 'That is a village that has a lot of trade in and out of it.'

She sat in a chair on the other side of the room and began to read, she learned so much about it and wanted to visit it with her pups and perhaps her mate would take her there . . . if he was able.

Sesshoumaru could tell her interest in the book about the village she would normally look up and ask what his scroll was about and slightly bug him . . . although that was only a year ago, he looked up and slightly smiled she is now a woman and very mature and only sometimes childish.

Rin was reading an interesting page . . .

_The village of Chiyo is was a small village of only a few traders of simple trade, such as food, crops, and meats. But after about a hundred years the village grew with much wealth and peace, until one day night robbers can and destroyed a lot of the traders and crops. Before they could finish destroying the entire village a male Inu Youkai came and killed the night robbers, the villagers knew they meant well and yet they still feared that demons were so close to the village and so the Youkai left the village. The villagers began to rebuild their village to a stronger and well protected fortress in a short twenty five years. The village is offend still used a main trading village in the noble western lands and the village is again at peace and are cautious of demons and of robbers._

As Rin finished the book she felt a weird sensation over her body one she recognized, 'Sesshoumaru . . .'

He looked up and saw Rin was different her hair had been down to her waist as before, but now her demon markings and even her crescent moon vanished, her clawed nails were now just short fingernails lastly her eyes turned from golden like honey to deep dark brown.

Sesshoumaru hurried over to her and sent her a thought in her mind 'Rin you . . . your human.'

Rin looks down and sighs thinking her mark had also gone to her surprise it was still there she touched it again 'It will end once the moon appears, but until then Sesshoumaru what should I do?'

He looked down at her 'Rin once we are a real mated pair you will become a full demon so this won't ever happen again . . . Rin I think the only way to protect you right now is if '

Rin sees Jaken in the door way with the children 'Sesshoumaru for some reason when I change the pups change into half demons, why is that.'

Sesshoumaru feared this he thought the only reason this might have happened is because he mated in his full demon state and her in her mortal state. It must of made his pups full demons and yet they would still have weakness since Rin was their mother . . . this is why they turned they can't be demon all the time and that is why they can eat all kinds of human food, where he can only eat very few and its usually very rare to find.

He quickly explains to Rin as her children ran up too her, she hugged them and looked up at Sesshoumaru 'Mate what where you saying before.'

Sesshoumaru sends Jaken off and gives him a threating look then continues 'It would be safest if you and the pups went to Chiyo . . . I wish for now one to know of this not even servants, I should trust in the castle.'

Rin nods and hurries to Jaken with fear in her eyes Jaken knows what his lord wants of him he can tell after all he has been serving Sesshoumaru for centuries and has learned to understand his looks and growls and huffs in a difficult language it was in Inu Youkai and it was a hard language unless you were a Inu then it came naturally.

Jaken sighed seeing his help was more than needed; he left and soon returned with hooded robes to hide her and the pups from the servants.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru 'I will still communicate with you . . . am I allowed to talk to human villagers to let them know I mean no harm and nor do our children?'

Sesshoumaru nodded 'Yes I will allow this if there are points in which you must . . . be safe'

XX Chiyo XX

She took her children's clawed hands with her gently hands and left the castle arriving in front of Chiyo's gates 'Lord Sesshoumaru we have made it here safely'

Jaken turned and gave her some money "Take it for some shopping or having tea might make it not so boring . . ."

Rin bend down and hugged him to thank him, he hurried back the palace.

Ichiro and Hoshi held their mother's kind hands to comfort them, the gate opened and a guard approached Rin "What business do you have here?"

Rin looked up and gave the man a coin showing him she was kind and not a threat; he smiled and looked at her beautiful face wanting her to be his.

The man looked at the small figures holding her hands "I suppose these are your children?"

She nods and then walks off, it is now safe for her to remove her hood as her children do the same you could hardly see their moons and there was no sign of threat in the village, however Rin's moon and mark still shone a light purple a little.

The pups went to bathroom as she was waiting in a tea shop for their return, as she did a monk and priestess look over at her, Rin would have heard the rumors circling around her if in her half demon state.

The Priestess and monk walked over to her "We hear that you live with a demon and there is proof we can feel some of his aura on you."

Rin touched her mark 'Sesshoumaru I must speak for a little bit to two annoying mortals.'

She suddenly heard very an echoing saying "Very well . . ."

Rin's mark began to glow a little it glowed more she bonded with Sesshoumaru even if from a far, the monk saw her mark glowing from the neck of her kimono.

The monk looked at her with hate in his eyes "I see your mark glow and I now know that you're connected in a very real way with a strong demon."

The priestess adds to his comment "Yes although you are bonding with him right now, if you stopped we could kill him and release you."

Rin stood up very rash and they saw her completely now she was indeed a prize to any demon even if she were mortal, she was beautiful and yet had a lot of spirit.

Her eyes locked onto the two of them "I would never want such a thing to come to my mate and if you dare say anything like that again you better run."

The monk looked curiously at her "Your loyalty is remarkable, do care so much for him?"

Rin glares at him "I have love for my mate that's why and he has love for me, so don't you dare threaten him in front of me again."

The priestess glared "I sense you have powers similar to mine, is this true?"

Rin glared at her "It's not of your concern I wish not to fight; this village has an amazing gift of peace . . . so why do you two wish for it to end?"

Rin suddenly hears Ichiro and Hoshi running up behind her and hugging her legs "Mother."

She looked down and petted them; they had Inu ears like Inuyasha when they were in this form.

The monk looked down with a disgusted grin "I see you have had offspring with that beast."

Ichiro instantly gets upset "How dare you call our father a beast you worthless monk."

Hoshi hurries to her brother's aid in foul behavior "I know a monk and several priestesses who are a lot nobler than you, and smarter than to pick a fight with my daddy."

Rin looks at her children they were right for defending their father, but this was a very dangerous situation; she let them know by growling lowly and while they look up at their mother they see her glaring deep into their eyes letting them know if it gets bad run and don't stop.

The priestess looks at her pups and touches their ears, Rin heard her pups beginning to whimper she was rubbing them hard purposely to hurt them.

Then Rin heard a voice in her head Sesshoumaru . . . her mate sensed her angry and hateful emotions even as far as they were her from each other.

She gave her children the signal to run but they didn't go too far they watched from behind a tree.

She put her hand on her mark ' Sesshoumaru get down here quickly a priestess and monk are making quite a scene and hurting our pups a little, if you get here and find my fighting them don't be surprised and with that she let out a low and frightful growl.'

XX Sesshoumaru XX

He never heard her growl even thou she wasn't a half demon her mark let her have a few exceptions like her priestess powers she got from being marked where still intact and also she still was able to make Inu verbal sounds.

Sesshoumaru dropped what he was doing and ran to his room and fully ready for battle, he put his armor on quickly while jumping from the balcony into the sky, as her did so he knew if her transformed into his orb form he would arrive quicker.

He arrived in a matter of minutes during that time he only worried for his pups and mate, Inu's are very protective when it comes to their pack (family).

When he landed he saw his mate engaged in battle with the monk and priestess, he landed between the battle.

XX Chiyo XX

Rin had tears down her eyes even after all this time he still dropped everything to rush to her aid.

He looked at his mate from the corner of his eye 'Is my mate and pups okay?'

Rin nodded as she panted she was tired to fight as a mortal let alone to fight in her weakened state with two powerful mortals.

The monk and priestess threw another spiritual attack; Sesshoumaru smirked as he used his poison claws to stop the attack.

Rin just then saw her vision become blurry, she touched her mark 'Sesshoumaru I'm . . .'

He saw her laying on the ground fainted from being exhausted she was not as powerful she was before she must of used a lot of spiritual energy to tire herself out.

Soon the monk and priestess fell unable to move Rin had used her spiritual energy to attack earlier that weakened them and they finally fell unable to protect themselves.

Sesshoumaru saw they could no longer fight and picked up Rin her eyes opened and appear golden again, she was tired but was back to her half demon self 'Sesshoumaru . . . thank . . . you.'

He was amazed that even her mind was exhausted 'My Mate rest now you did well in your human form to protect our pups.'

With that Rin fell asleep in his arms, his pups came and nuzzled against his knees, indicating they were grateful for the alpha's help.

Hoshi smiles as her and her brother went back to their normal selves as full demons the way they liked it "Thank you father and will mother be okay?"

He nodded as Ichiro gave him a slight smile "Father you are a very strong demon . . . I wish to be like you in that way."

Sesshoumaru smirked he could recall when he told his father that for the first time he too was a young pup, the first time he did they were in battle together.

XX Flash Back XX

It was the day in which Sesshoumaru and his father where going and making a monthly patrol, in order to keep the empire intact and at peace.

Sesshoumaru and his father had just came upon the great leader of the panther demons, Sesshoumaru and his father finally defeat the terrible demon and sent him to his enteral grave in the netherworld.

His father didn't seem the least bit tired or weakened by the great battle, but also didn't have a single drop of blood either.

Sesshoumaru licked his arm as he got a little cut from the demons claws, "Father . . . I wish to be a great demon like you."

His father smirked and put his hand on his the shoulders of his pup, at this time Sesshoumaru only looks about six "You will son, long as you train and have something to fight for."

Sesshoumaru looks up at his father's noble face "What do you fight for?"

He picked up his son putting him on fur as he begins to fly back to the palace "My pack . . ."

XX The walk back XX

Rin was asleep in her mates warm arms, while the pups where walking at his sides.

He was happy he had a very honorable and noble family and a strong one when it came to battle.

Hoshi looked up at her father with innocent eyes "Father when do we get to meet daddy's friends?"

Ichiro gave his sister a glare "It isn't our place to ask."

Hoshi glared at her brother before using her poison whip to grab his foot and trip him.

Rin touched her mark with her eyes still closed 'Sesshoumaru they're are going to start fighting and if they do that just distract them somehow.'

He looked down at her and sent her a message back 'Rin there is something we must do once we are a mated pair.'

The pups were tripping each other and began to fight; they looked over as their mother gave them a glare, soon as they saw that glare they knew if they didn't stop they would be in trouble.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the pups then at her 'you have this mother thing down don't you?'

Rin smiled while closing her eyes 'I suppose I do . . . what did you want to tell me?'

He approached the gates as the guards opened the gate the pups ran in, while he looked nobly simply walking in, 'Once we are a mated pair we have to throw a ball and announce I have a mate and pups.'

XX Sesshoumaru and Rin XX

He walked past the pups rooms to see they had gone to sleep, he walked to his room.

She then got up and put on her night kimono and laid in bed as she waited for Sesshoumaru to join her, she liked to cuddle up to him.

Once he laid down and she snuggled up to him and his fur, she put her hand on her mark 'I think the ball might be fun . . . and besides I don't want anyone taking away my prize.'

Sesshoumaru smirked at her joke, he didn't offend joke 'So I'm your prize I thought you were mind.'

Rin kissed his lips and put her head back on his fur, falling asleep.

He knew that this was good he and she had already finished the second step and hopefully tomorrow they can finish two more . . . quicker you finish the bond the stronger it is as well.

With those final thoughts he too fell asleep the moon shone on the alpha male and female of the Inu Youkai empire bringing them from the darkness into the moons gentle light.


	12. True mates

Rin wakes up before the sun came to usually greet her face, when she woke she saw Sesshomaru was gone.

She got up and looked around the palace everyone was gone only their shadows where left, she put her hand on her mark and began to cry and trying to find her mate and pups . . . anyone at this point.

Rin hated to be alone she wasn't this scared since the day she was killed by wolves.

XX Sesshomaru and Rin XX

He woke to the smell of Rin covered in fear; he lightly shook her to wake her from her nightmare.

When she woke she had a single tear streaming down her face as she saw her mate right beside her, he looked down at her with a face that showed his concern.

He wiped her tear away with his thumb "Rin are you okay?"

Rin hugged him cuddling as close as she ever has to him "It was awful, you and the pups everyone was gone I was all alone . . ."

He held her close what she needed right know was to be comforted "Rin I would never leave you and neither would the pups."

Rin smiled and she had her head on his chest "I can hear you heart beat my lord . . . it's so relaxing."

Sesshomaru smiled and resting his chin on her head "Rin I'm glad . . . we should get up you know."

She closed her eyes listening to his heart "Can't we stay like this a little longer?"

He was both surprised and happy at this request "Heh . . . Sure."

A few minutes later Jaken knocked on their door, "My Lord My Lady . . . some men wish to see you and talk about a problem in their villages."

Rin smiles and quickly kissing Sesshomaru while touching her mark "I suppose we should get ready . . . thank you for holding me."

Sesshomaru sits up and watches Rin leave to go get dressed in her usual three layered kimono "Jaken tell them we shall be their shortly."

Jaken nods on the other side of the door and then leaves "They will be waiting in the throne room."

Sesshomaru looks at Rin kimono the outer layer was light blue with blue embroider flowers and purple crescent moons on the bottom of the kimono as well as on the sleeves, the first under layer was orange and light orange checkered and the last one was white.

Rin hurried to put her hair up in the usual side ponytail with about a finger full of hair in it, and wore a red color on her lips.

Rin faced her mate "Mate how do I look?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he was already dress and he even had his armor on as well "You look like a true lady of the west.

Rin smiled she loved that because sometimes she wasn't sure if she looked as proper as she should "Thank you . . . will the pups sit beside us in the throne room?"

Sesshomaru nods "I have a feeling they already are, let's go and find out what is wrong."

XX the Throne Room XX

When Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the throne room everyone was quit as they walked over to sit in the throne chairs for the royal family.

Ichrio and Hoshi sat looking very noble; Ichiro and Hoshi only wore one layered kimono's since they were still very young pups. Hoshi's kimono was pink with orchids on it and the crescent moon was on her sleeves. Ichiro's kimono was light ice blue with a belt like his father's but blue and purple.

The two village men bowed to show their respects the to the Lord and Lady's family as well as to them.

Rin knew it was her and their pups place to let their father handle the matter unless he asked for their opinion.

The first man knelt "My lord my name is Riku and this is Kenji, our village is suffering hunger and the monk and priestess from it have left."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru; he looked at her at this moment they both knew that they must be from Chiyo.

Sesshomaru looks down at the two men "You must be from Chiyo . . . "

The men looked astonished they said in unison "Yes we are my lord."

Kenji looked up at Sesshomaru "My lord our fields have been destroyed the monk and priestess destroyed them before they left, telling every the village is under a demon's control and it is best to destroy the village."

Rin couldn't help but to feel bad she touched her mark which now everyone was able to seen all the time, she and Sesshomaru have bonded quite a bit for the short time together making her moon and mark glow brighter every day.

Sesshomaru suddenly heard her message she sent him "these poor villagers are getting punished because they are loyal to us, we should thank them for their loyalty and give them some food or send some other farmers to help them.'

He looked at Rin and nodded letting her know that was a right and noble answer to the problem, "Kenji and Riku I will send some food to the village today and some other farmer to help you replant in the next hours."

They bowed "Thank you, my lord and my lady thank you . . . you have saved our village."

Rin smiled as her and Sesshomaru left the room while their pups left with Jaken, Rin and Sesshomaru had to spend as much time together alone that way his scent and burrow it's self in her skin and let other demons know who she belongs too.

XX Rin and Sesshomaru XX

Sesshomaru and Rin went to his office and she picked out a book about what the lords and ladies of the regions in japan.

Sesshomaru picked up a few scrolls and then looked at Rin "Let's go back to the room."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru "My lord . . . ?"

He smiled if we stay in one room and very close together then you can absorb my scent better.

Rin nods while looking at him, he holds out his elbow for her as they walk to the bed room.

Once they enter they take off their top layers, Rin smiles she thought of a way where she can absorb his scent even better.

Rin takes the his top off so that know he is only wearing pants, he watches her run behind the blind where they change their clothes, she takes off her kimono and then puts on her kimono top to absorb his scent.

When she came out from behind the blind she laid in bed next to Sesshomaru, he liked the sight of her in his kimono top with that he pulled her close to him with the covers over them as the cuddled and read the book or scroll they got.

Sesshomaru looked down at her she was reading a about the main lords, ladies, clan leaders, tribe leaders.

Rin leaned against his chest while she was reading; Sesshomaru smelled her neck 'Rin your beginning to smell like your mate.'

Rin smiled looking up at him as she smiled his kimono top "You smell like sweet like honey . . . and nectar . . . and like spring water."

Sesshomaru smiles as he kisses the top of her head "Do you like your lords . . . your mates scent?"

Rin smiles as she cuddle closer to his chest while she reads her book more "Yes, are these the demons who will be at the ball?"

He nodded "Yes they will so it would be best if you learn about them now."

Rin nodded and went back to her book . . .

There are many demon lords in the regions of Japan as well as tribe and clan leaders. The main tribes are the wolf demon tribes of the mountains, the bat demon tribe in the eastern caves, and the panther tribe of the south and snow demon clan of the north.

The leaders of the wolf tribe, Is Koga and Ayame; he lived there with the old chief of the tribe. They have a male heir by the name of Takeo. Koga and his family now live with the northern pack; with his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku now that the elder has passed on.

The leaders of the snow demon clan are Lord Haru and Lady Hanako and their female Heirs is Miu and their male heir is Tadao. They control the snowy mountains of the north they tend to freeze mortals and play with them using illusions as entertainment.

The lord and Lady of the South of the are Lord Kouki and Lady Suzu they have one female Heir named Aina; and one Male heir named Sho. For a long time they have been the long hated rivals of the Inu Youkai clan to the western lands. Although the did claim they want to try and reestablish peace, and the leader of the Inu Youkai claim decide he would try as well.

The lord and Lady of the Eastern caves of the bat demon tribe are Lord Nobu and Lady Shiori and their male heirs are Yori and Kyo, Lady Shiori is a half demon and her lord is a full bat demon. The old tribe leader was destroyed by the Inu half demon known as Inuyasha.

Rin looks up and sees her mate reading his scroll; she then put her book down and cuddled closer to his chest to smell his scent more.

Sesshomaru felt a little tickle on his chest he looked down at his mate who was smelling him he lightly grabbed her chin "Your tickling my chest."

Rin blushed looking into his honey golden eyes "My lord your eyes . . ."

He gets closer so their only a nose length away "What about my eyes . . .?"

Rin blushed even more "Their so beautiful and gold."

He smiles getting closer to her lips "Your eyes are the same you know."

Rin smiled "Yours are different . . . somehow."

He just stared at her eyes before she kissed him; their lips shared a long sweet kiss.

Sesshomaru put his scroll down as Rin put her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He then rolled over to hold his body over Rin as his long silver hair fell in front of them hiding their sweet kiss for minutes on end.

Rin thought why couldn't this happened before every else or instead of what happened, this is so nice he is so nice . . . and warm . . . smells so good .

Sesshomaru kissed her and put his body closer to hers he could feel every curve and her skin was soft as the silk she wore.

Rin and him began to kiss more and more enjoying this feeling in their hearts and in their bodies; He pulled from Rin's lips "Do you want to . . .?"

She smiles and nods pulling him back down to kiss him once again, He pulled back once again pulling his kimono bottoms off and looked at Rin as she took off his kimono top she was wearing.

He put his body closer to her kissing her lips and working his way down to her belly, as he did this he would look up hearing his mate moan, he would see her lifting her head back.

Sesshomaru would smile "Does this please my lady?"

Rin would nod "It does," with that he licked her torso.

Rin grabbed his white silky hair as he positioned himself over her; He looked up at her and kissed her.

Sesshomaru began to thrust into Rin as she moaned into his mouth, it hurt but it felt good at the same time.

He began slow and easy but then began to speed up and thrust harder, his hips moved with hers in perfect sync.

Rin moans while he continues, as He then kissed her mark as he did her eyes widened as her moans increase.

He licks her mark as she feels even more satisfied, he began to nip her ear "When I touch your mark I know your every thought . . . do you like this?"

Rin nodded as he began to thrust and whisper sweet things in her ear, he began to climax as he did his eye began to turn blood red.

Rin had her eyes closed while she enjoyed her and her lord being together for the first time being both willing, when she heard growls she opened her eyes to see those blood red eyes.

Soon as she saw those she had a few flash backs of that terrible time when those red eyes were her rapist.

He looked at her with a smirk showing his long fangs and with a growl in his demonic voice "Mate are you afraid?"

Rin knew she couldn't lie he would tell if she did, Rin had a tear roll down her face "Mate I'm sorry but a little you did hurt me some time ago."

His smirk when away "Mate I'm sorry too, you do still wish to become my full mate?"

Rin nods as she tries to conquer her fears and kissed his demon, he could sense she was afraid but it was dissipating.

He turned his neck to the side and looked at her "Very well then, bite!"

Rin looked up at him she didn't want to hurt him "My lord I want to but won't it hurt I can't cause you pain."

The demon was getting impatient but knew that she was a kind soul and this was hard for her "I'll be fine just bite!"

Rin muscled up the courage and bit his neck she had a tear in her eye as she looked at his face "Are you in pain?"

The bite was beginning to form a mark similar to hers but a bit smaller, she then licked it to help heal his wound.

He looked at her and smirked as he went back to thrusting and kissing her deeply, he accidently drew a little blood with his fangs cutting her lower lip.

She began to feel his fangs got shorter and they soon were back to normal, she opened her eyes to see his eyes were golden again.

They continued to move in sync together for about hour, until him and Rin stopped and just laid together quite relaxed.

Rin cuddled his fur as he smiled and kissed her and caresses her hair and face, they did this for a while enjoying the relaxing peace after making them a mated pair.

Then a sudden disturbance from the peace, Rin's eye were widen as if she got caught doing something, she then quickly looked at Sesshomaru who didn't look shock but irritated this was personal time with his mate; and who would dare disturb that.

Jaken was bowing before then door, "My Lord and Lady may I enter?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she just pulled the blanket up to cover her and make her look at lease descent; Sesshomaru put his pants on and brushed down his fur over his shoulder to make it look calm and not messed up, he then hurried and ran his claws threw Rin's hair and then his making it looked sleek and combed.

Rin sat up nobly while Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the door, Sesshomaru opened the door "Jaken come in."

Jaken came in and could smell the scent of both Sesshomaru and Rin mixed together; then saw Sesshomaru had a mark on his neck and that it was glowing a light lilac color and then looked over at Rin and saw her mark doing the same.

He looked over at Rin and then at Sesshomaru "Have I come at a bad time," with those words he saw Rin blush a bright red.

Sesshomaru looked down at the toad "Why are you here Jaken?"

Jaken bowed "Oh yes um . . . oh the pups were wondering if their parents were coming for dinner they were worried since no one has seen either of you since this morning."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru as she put her hand on her mark 'Mate shouldn't we join our children?'

He put his clawed hand on his new mark 'Yes we should let's send Jaken to tell them we will be there shortly.

Rin took her hand off her mark remembering that he said she would be able to read his mind and send thoughts to him without holding her hand on her mark.

She then closed her eye and concentrated 'Okay.'

Sesshomaru looked at her; she could sense that he was happy that she was able to do this so quickly.

She looked at Jaken with a smile "Jaken thank you for informing us, please tell the children we will be there shortly."

Jaken bowed and ran off down the hallway, Rin Looked at Sesshomaru 'May I take a bath?'

He shook his head 'You must let my scent sink into your skin, if you want I can bathe you.'

Rin nodded and Sesshomaru got dressed rather quickly, then he licked her arms and torso and neck 'You are clean now.'

She knew this is how Inu Youkai's cleaned by watching her child sometimes licked their faces, themselves when there wasn't a place to bathe.

He helped her get dress and in no time they walked out of the room looking just as noble as they did before they went into the room.

XX Dinner Talk XX

Rin and Sesshomaru sat across from their children, the staff brought out the meal the pups had requested . . . fries and Hamburgers!

Sesshomaru and Rin were shocked they actually had forgotten they brought those to the palace; everyone ate them with pleasure . . . even Jaken.

Rin smiled and looked at the pups "So what did you two do today."

Hoshi looked at her parents then her and Sesshomaru looked over a Jaken, "Mommy we got in an argument with Jaken, and we won so we made Jaken play cops and robber with us and he got really mad since he tripped in the mud and looked all dirty."

Ichiro smirk while he swallowed his food "And then Hoshi used him like her own personal doll, she put him in a pretty kimono.

Rin smiled "Hoshi you didn't did you?"

Jaken folded his arms "As if I would stoop so low as to allow someone to get dressed up in a little girl's kimono."

Sesshomaru began to finish his meal "But Jaken didn't Rin dress you up earlier?"

Jaken saw Rin laughing at him "Jaken pink really does become you."

He looks at her "I hope you the plan the ball perfectly, and if you don't you'll make our Lord look like he chose a fool as his lady."

Sesshomaru got up to hurt him, but instead Ichiro threw his whip around Jaken and smashed him in his food; then made him fall from about ten feet in the air making him face plant into the marble floor.

Rin and Hoshi began to laugh as Ichiro sat back down like nothing had happened as he did so he looks very behaved and noble.

Sesshomaru looked at his son with a smirk "That my son."

Rin smiled "Ichiro thank you and you are acted very noble when you did that."

Hoshi smiled while laughing "Brother how can you not laugh?"

Ichiro smiled "I might not laugh but trust me I did enjoy myself."

Hoshi laughs more while mocking her brother "Oh my brother is so cruel and scary."

Ichiro thought of something to really anger his sister "Your cheek is dirty," he then licks her cheek.

Hoshi get up and wipes her face "Ewe Ichiro that's so gross!"

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly as Rin smiled; He looked at his daughter "Hoshi that is how Inu Youkai grooms one another."

Hoshi looks at Ichiro with disgust "I know but it's still gross."

Rin smiles and gets up and hugs her daughter "Hoshi its natural, besides it's a complement only high ranking pack member are licked."

Hoshi smiles and nods her head she liked it if it meant respect, with that her, Ichiro and her parents left.

XX Pups XX

Rin and Sesshomaru help their pups try and fall asleep, but they can't fall asleep.

Hoshi grabs a book and hops back in bed "Mommy will you read me a book?"

Rin looks up at Sesshomaru "If I'm going to read Hoshi a story will you read Ichiro a story too?"

He nodded and went over to Ichiro who already had a book "Father Can you read this one?"

Sesshomaru took the book from his son it was Yutaka Hara, and before he knew it his son was fast asleep.

Rin read to Hoshi until she had fallen asleep, Rin caressed her daughter's hair and then kissed her forehead.

She walked over to Sesshomaru you smiled watching his son sleep "Sesshomaru . . . should we also go to bed?"

He put the book down and walked with his new mate to their room.

XX Rin and Sesshomaru XX

They laid in bed relaxed and having a short communication before falling asleep.

Rin was cuddled up to his fur going to sleep like this has become a routine, she sends a thought to Sesshomaru 'Will we prepare for the ball soon?'

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed as well he sent a though back to her 'Yes, tomorrow as the lady of the house it is your duty to organize the occasion.'

Rin looks up at him his eyes open and meet her gaze, he can since she is worried 'Do we have to invite everyone from last year?'

He knew what was worrying her, she nodded as she read his thoughts 'I'm afraid to invite Sho.'

She looks terrified; Sesshomaru holds her close 'I won't let anyone harm you or the pups.'

Rin sighs as she feels safe and relieve in his embrace . . .' you promise?'

He smirks holding her closer 'Yes, I promise.'


	13. Preparing

Sesshomaru woke up to find Rin for once staring at him while he slept, it was so offend the other way around he was surprised a bit.

Rin smiled as he cupped her cheeks as he brought her to meet his lips for a good morning kiss. She snuggled up to his fur and felt his warm chest as he embraced her, making her feel content.

She laid on his chest looking up at his kind and serious face and then she looked at his mark; it's glowing with a light purple shimmer, she looked at her own and saw it also shined and shimmered.

He rubbed her back and now could answer her questions without her having to ask because now they could both read one another's thoughts, "The reason our marks glow is because we have a strong bond . . . it also lets others know this as well."

She just lays her head on his chest to simply gaze into his eyes "So when will this ball be?"

He slightly grinned caressing her face "Tomorrow . . ."

She looks surprised and slightly stutters "But how will . . . can I do this in such a short time?"

His eyes slightly smiled "You will be fine . . . besides our servants are quite quick at helping prepare a ball, if you need any assistance have Jaken help."

Rin kissed his lips then hurried off to get dressed in her lady of the western lands robes "I will do my best and won't let you down."

He also got up and walked over to the other room attached to their room; it was a bathing room with a hot spring in it, it looked so beautiful with shite marble outlining it, "Don't you wish to bathe?"

Rin smiled as she walked over to him "Okay . . . will you bathe as well?"

He looked down at her and nodded "I shall."

She smiled and then hurried to grab the shampoo she brought to the palace from the modern era; then some towels and then their Nagajuban (underwear for their kimonos).

Rin laid out their bathing materials, and then grabbed the shampoo and got in the hot spring with Sesshomaru "Mate would you like to try some of this?"

He grabbed it and examined it "This will help clean my hair."

She nodded and squirted some into her hand and walked over behind Sesshomaru, she slowly began to massage the shampoo into his slivery white hair.

He was very relaxed as she did this . . . she was being a good mate and grooming her alpha male, she soon washed it out then did the same with conditioner.

Sesshomaru turned around to face her and licked her cheek, Rin knew that this was him grooming her and she smiled.

Rin looked into his eyes as he looked into hers then cupping her cheeks, he then tilts her head, so he only has to lean down to kiss her sweet lips that taste like the nectar and honey from the fruits she eats.

She blushes as her lips meet his and their bodies are so close to one another as well; soon their bodies become one again just as they did last night.

They kiss for quite some time before getting out of the warm water; Sesshomaru then carries his mate and lays her on the bed.

Rin smiles as she watches him get on top of her and unites their bodies once again before he begins to thrust with their hips beginning to move in sync.

She begins to claw at his back again while she moaned in the pleasurable pain, while Sesshomaru just huffed and grunted; and then he touched her mark when she touched his.

Rin's inner demon begun to claw at her she was wanting to come out and mate with her alpha male's inner demon; just as they began to climax Sesshomaru was kissing and licking her neck when he looked up to see Rin's eyes were . . . blood red and her new fangs were long and sharp, her demon had taken over.

He almost forgot that she was now a full demon after last night when they finally became a fully mated pair; once he saw this, his inner demon came out and had a wicked smile as he saw his new mate for the first time as her inner demon.

They began to move in sync more roughly nipping at each other's ears, lips and necks and by this they drew a little blood from their playful biting, but quickly licking their wounds to heal them.

He thrusted for one last time releasing his Youkai seeds, as he did he laid on his back beside her.

She rolled over and laid on his chest and all of a sudden both of their eyes cleared and their fangs returned to normal, Rin kissed his lips "We should go rinse off again."

He slightly grinned and got up with her they both rinsed off and began to get dressed, one layer after another; before long they were done and looked very proper.

Sesshomaru looked at his new full Inu Youkai mate; she has her beautiful kimono and beautiful eyes with maroon stripes that look like eye shadow on her eyelids; two maroon stripes on her cheeks; and her purple crescent moon and red lips . . . "Mate, being a full demon becomes you well."

Rin smiles as she and he walks out of the room hand in hand, Sesshomaru hugs her before he leaves her to go plan the ball.

XX Rin planning XX

Rin thinks of what was at the last ball; she knows she has to top it as best as she can, "Hm . . . there was a buffet table and many tables and I think a musical group?"

Rin walks into the library and begins to make a list on a piece of paper, she has learned about parties in both the modern era and in the feudal era . . . 'If I could bring some things from the modern era perhaps it will be even better.'

Party List

Balloons

Lanterns

Center pieces

Sweets

Entrees

China wear

Drinks

Music

Tables

She smiled as she looked up "I'll see if Kagome can hurry and bring me a few things."

Rin thinks as her eyes widen 'Wait I'm a full dog demon now . . . so I can transform like my mate can, if I transformed into a dog form, I could hurry over to the village.'

She sends a thought to her mate 'I am in need of a few things for the ball; I will return shortly . . . my love.'

He sends a thought to her 'Fine; I will hurry and send out the invitations, while you do that.'

Rin smiles as she leave the library with her list 'Thank you.'

XX the village XX

Rin walked out of the palace to outside the palace grounds and into the air in as her giant dog form. She soon flew as fast as she could to the village of Edo where Kagome and her mate Inuyasha live; as well as Sango her husband Miroku; and the old priestess Keade.

As Rin flew down to the village she met Inuyasha with his sword in hand, she stood before him in her dog demon form, he glared at her and ready to charge "Sesshomaru why have you come?"

As Rin transformed back into her normal demon form where she looks human; he had already began to attack, she blocked his attack with her poison whip. He looked at her surprised as he slowly recognized her and then put his sword away, "Rin?"

She smiled putting her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh a little "Inuyasha is Kagome around?"

He put his sword away looking dumbfounded "Yea she is . . . You're a full demon now?"

Rin smiled as they walked to his hut where Kagome is, "Yes I'm a full Inu Youkai and alpha female to the clan."

Inuyasha stopped walking and blinked several times before saying anything "So you . . . you mated with him?"

Rin turns around to see not only surprise but disgust in his face as well "Do you have a problem with that?"

He harshened his look "Why yes I do . . . that punk ass bastard of a demon lord raped you for so you could birth his pups and you act like everything is fine and okay."

She narrows her eyes and walks up to him "Don't ever dare to speak of him like that in front of me again Inuyasha I your new alpha female, so I have no regret putting you in your place . . . Half-breed."

He is shocked at her cruel tongue and raises his voice at her "Rin since when did you get so protective of him?"

She slaps him and begins to walk off looking more than noble in her royal kimono, her long brown hair and demonic markings with those golden eyes "Since I decided to become Lord Sesshomaru's mate, despite what happened in the past."

He glares and lets his anger pass then walks to catch up with her "You sure have changed a lot since I first met you . . . back then you seemed like a helpless little mortal girl."

Rin nods as they approach his hut "I know I have become a noble woman; Lady of the western lands in fact, and I can also protect me and my pups, and I have also become a full blooded demon."

XX Rin and Kagome XX

She and Inuyasha walk in to find Kagome who is now pregnant with Inuyasha's pup cleaning the hut from top to bottom.

Rin smiled as she saw Kagome practically glowing "Wow Kagome it's been so long since I've seen you."

Kagome got up and hugged Rin "Rin your neck is glowing a light purple . . . and your aura is different."

She smiles as Kagome gestures her to have a seat, Rin smiles "Kagome I need your help . . . I need you to go shopping with me."

Kagome nodded "Sure, but what happened to you?"

Rin smiled looking at Kagome "Me and Sesshomaru are throwing a ball to let everyone know we have become a mated pair . . . that's why I have the mark on my neck is glowing and also why I'm a full demon now."

Kagome nodded as she got up "So who are you guys inviting?"

Rin smiled as she thought "Well . . . the leaders of the wolf tribes, the snow demons clan, the bat demon clan and panther demon clan and a few other lords and ladies."

Rin closes her eyes as her moon on her head shines as sends a thought 'May I invite Inuyasha and Kagome after all there are part of the clan as well.'

Sesshomaru's moon shines as he sends her a thought back 'Yes; and you are right . . . invite them and I assume they will come."

Inuyasha and Kagome watch Rin's moon glow just like her mark as she opens her eyes she see the two staring at her.

Rin smiles innocently back at them as her moon stops glowing, Inuyasha glares at her "What happened . . . with your moon I mean."

She looked at him surprised "I was telephonically talking with Sesshomaru just a minute ago . . . he said you both are welcomed to come to the ball if you want."

Kagome looks surprised "Rin you can talk to Sesshomaru without actually talking with him?"

She nods after getting up "Yes we talk like this for an entire day before, we can send each other thoughts, images and even tell what the other ones feeling or thinking all the time."

Inuyasha looks at her in disbelief "Yeah right prove it."

Rin smiled as she began to walk out the door with Inuyasha and Kagome by her side to the bone eaters well "Well I don't really need to prove it to you if you know nothing of the matter, however I can tell the Sesshomaru right is happy; he is thinking our pups are just like us . . . they are terrorizing Jaken with the squirt guns I got them."

Inuyasha looks amazed then acts not impressed "Like how would we know if you're even right."

Rin smiles pulling out her walkie talkie "Sesshomaru can you please let me talk to the pups?"

They all listen to her walkie talkie "I'll get them . . ."

Ichiro and Hoshi suddenly begin to talk "Hi mother where did you go . . . you should be here."

Suddenly they hear Jaken on the other side "My Lady make the pups stop shooting water at me please!"

Rin smiles and speaks with a noble and kind motherly voice "Pups please stop terrorizing Jaken . . . why not play one of your board games instead with him?"

The pups laugh then say in unison "Okay mother," Suddenly she hears Jaken "Thank you my lady thank you."

Sesshomaru takes the walkie talkie back "I sense you just proved to Inuyasha that we can telepathically communicate when he doubted it . . . am I correct mate?"

Rin begins to laugh "Yes . . ." she sends a picture of Inuyasha's face to him.

Sesshomaru chuckles slightly on the walkie talkie "Inuyasha your face never ceases to amuse me . . . you look as dumbfounded as ever . . . hope to see you soon Rin," and he hangs up.

Kagome smiles as they approach the well "Rin I suppose you sent him a image of Inuyasha's reaction?"

Rin giggles like she did when she was a girl that much of her has never changed neither have her love of flowers "Your right Kagome."

Kagome smiles as she hugs Inuyasha goodbye "I won't be long Inuyasha perhaps an hour or so."

Rin smiles as she jumps in the well yelling "I won't keep her too long."


	14. Sisterly Shopping

Rin and Kagome arrive on the other side into the modern era once again to go shopping; they walk out of the well house and into Rin house.

They expected for Kagome and also Rin's adopted family to come and greet them, to their surprise they didn't.

Rin and Kagome walked up to the door of the main house only to find a note taped on the door.

Dear guests

Sorry we aren't home we all went to a vacation to Hagi to

Take part in the huge festival to celebrate its birthday. Hope

You can stop by again and if it's important call our cells,

Have a great day.

Sincerely yours Mrs. Higurashi

Kagome smiles looking at Rin "You're going have to take some extra measures to look human now."

Rin nodded as she walks into her room and changing into a long yellow poncho that goes to her mid-thigh as she wears tan leggings with them and dark brown boots.

Kagome smiles and sits on her bed "Rin may I barrow one of your maternity dresses you have packed away?"

Rin is sitting at her desk putting on makeup to hide her markings, and even puts a two big Band-Aids you would use to put on your knee over her mark to hide it's glow "Sure Kagome there in the box in my closet . . . why doesn't your mate mark from Inuyasha shine like mine?"

Kagome looks around for the box she looks deep within the closet and sees a bulge moving, she looks closer and its eyes open.

She screams grabbing the box and running out of the closet "Rin there' something in your closet."

Rin gets up and looks inside the closet and grabs the bulge as it meows in her arms "It's just buyo."

Kagome smiles as she pets her old cat "Hi buyo what are you doing here?"

Rin sits down and takes her coin pouch from her royal kimono which she laid out on the bed, "Kagome hurry and get ready."

Kagome hurries into Rin's bathroom to change into a maternity dress it was pink and dark maroon checkered material with a white shawl.

They soon hurried and hopped in the car.

XX In town XX

Rin was watching the buildings pass by her passenger's side window "Kagome can we go to a place that sell rare coins . . . I need to get some money for this time."

Kagome stopped at a stop light and looked over at Rin "What kind of coins do you have?"

Rin grabbed a small handful from her coin pouch and shows Kagome her coins "These there coins

Kagome looked at the coins the coins had Rin and Sesshomaru' faces on it and some had their pups faces with the works Inu Youkai, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin or Young Lord Ichiro and Young Lady Hoshi.

The stop light then turned to green, Kagome made a right turn to drive down Main Street to the well know coin dealer store: Gold coins & Silver coins.

XX Gold coins & Silver coins XX

Once they walked inside a lady who was dressed in a nice suite looked at Rin and Kagome "Excuse me but if you're looking for a mother and baby store its down the block."

Rin was now always noble no matter what she did "No Excuse me, how dare you talk down to people whom you have no idea about."

The lady glared down at her "Oh are you two just the cutest things, you think you have something worth our time."

Kagome looked at Rin "Well if you always look down on people you will only see their shadows and not what they have behind their names which behind mine is nobility, wealth, class and rare coins so if you would be so kind to get your boss . . . or I can get him for you and then go to a higher ranked coin dealer store."

The lady glared down and gave a hateful glare to the two ladies "Fine . . ," she then picked up the phone "Mr. Yamato you have two women who wish to sell some coins to you."

The man came out of the his office with his blazer all neat and a straight salmon tie to break away from his grey suit.

He looked at Kagome and Rin "Which lady is here to reason with me over so coins?"

The lady looks down at Rin with a disrespectful gaze "Um what's your name young lady?"

Rin gets up looking very high class and noble "My name is Rin . . ."

XX Rin and Mr. Yamato XX

The man smiles and gestures for her to follow him "This way Miss . . . so how many coins did you want to sell?"

Rin walks into his office and sits down pulling out her coin pouch "I actually have quite a few, but I wish to keep some as well so how about one of each?"

He looks at her with a confused expression written on his face "One of each?"

She then lays down two coins one of her and Sesshomaru on it and one of her children on it, "I believe I won't be able to part with these two."

He grabs a monocle examining the coins was the gold shimmers in the light "These are quite amazing these are feudal era coins with demons on them if I'm correct."

Rin nods looking at him "They are you seem quite fascinated in them so would you like to own them?"

He sat them down and gave her a suspicious look "What was it someone like you came to have these in your possession?"

"Well my ancestor Ai Hama found them near the old city of Chiyo by the west coast, my family has handed them down from generation to generation . . . and sadly these are the only things my family gave me in their will. I was adopted and these are the last things I have from them although I wish sell two that way I still have a few, but my mother told me about the coins when I was younger. She would tell me that they are from Chiyo an old trading village near the palace of the rulers in the feudal era, do you think you can take them off my hands?"

He places his fingers on his chin thinking about it "Sure I will make you a good offer, he hands her a generous amount of money what would be equaled to five hundred American dollars "You know you look a lot like this beautiful woman on this coin."

Rin smiled at his complement "Thank you sir," as she got up to leave he stopped her.

He got up from his seat "Wait . . ."

She stopped at the door "What is it?"

He smiled "Would you care to have dinner with me?"

Rin narrows her eyes slightly "Are you trying to court me?"

He thought for a minute "No one talks like that anymore you must be from a very respected and high class family if you act so noble all the time as if it comes naturally to you."

Rin smiled "Well my husband is very noble and high class and so are my children, being married to someone very respected and noble you must be that way yourself . . . and I'm afraid I must refuse your offer I'm planning a party for tomorrow night for my family."

He looks disappointed as she says goodbye and goes into the lobby with Kagome.

Kagome smiles standing up "So are we off to the store now?"

Rin nodded and then smiled at the desk lady, then walked out the door "Have a good day, try to look up now a days or your neck will suffer from your ignorance."

The lady glared watching them leave and whispered under her breath "That shrewd gallant bitch."

Mr. Yamato walked up behind her "Are you completing her or insulting her you should really think long and hard and use words you know."

XX in the store XX

Kagome and Rin each got a cart; Rin gave the food half of the list to Kagome, while she took to the other objects on the list.

Rin smiled at Kagome giving her some money "Oh here for the stuff you pick up, I'll meet you up at the check- out in the next hour."

Kagome nodded as she took out her purse putting the money in her wallet, Rin and her then parted ways.

XX Kagome XX

Kagome soon was pushing her cart down the food aisles searching high and low for things on Rin's list.

Foods for the buffet

Entrees

Pizza

Hamburgers

Taco

Ribs

Sides

BBQ chips

Corn

Frog legs

Drinks

Champagne: Red and white

Lemonade

Soda: MD. Pep, Mountain shock, citrus sensation

Desserts

Chocolate fountain: Marshmallows; strawberries; and vanilla wafers

Cupcakes :Red velvet and Mocha

ice cream: Mint, Birthday cake, cotton candy

Kagome looks down at her watch "Uh I only have ten minutes!"

XX Rin XX

She puts white lanterns in her cart and moves down the next aisle, and then looks back down at her list . . .

Decorations

White and gold balloons

White lanterns

Center pieces with white roses, light white irises, white lilies with a small bit of white fur around the mid-section of the light purple vase.

China wear with golden designs on it

Balloon pump

Rin smiles looking in her cart excited "Wow I got not only good deals, but I also got everything I hoped I could find," She pulls out of aisle six and Kagome comes out from aisle five "Oh there you are Rin."

Kagome and her go to the check-out line and pay for everything no problem, Kagome pulls a watch out from one of her carts and gives her a watch telling her how many hours of sunlight are left.

Rin smiles as Kagome hands it to her "Here I hope this would help you with your planning so you finish before time and have time to relax."

They soon are in the car heading back to the shrine so that they can go down the well and back to the feudal era.

Rin examined the watch in the car "Ahh! I only have seven hours of daylight left!"

She and Kagome arrive at the shrine and hurry to Rin's house to change out of their modern day clothes and back into their kimono's; Rin also takes off her band- Aids that covered her mark and the make- up covering her moon and facial stripes that match Sesshomaru's.

Kagome gives Rin the bags containing everything they bought "Rin hurry back to the palace, so you can plan."

Rin looks back at Kagome "What about you aren't you going back to your village?"

Kagome nodded "I have to go to my closet and grab a kimono from my mother and father's closet, so that I and Inuyasha each have one."

Rin nods "Okay come to the palace about at dusk."

Kagome nods before running into the house "Okay, now go."

Rin then goes into the well house and jumps down the well

XX The feudal Era XX

Rin walked back to the small and peaceful village of Edo, on her way she closes her eyes to send her lord a thought 'I've returned and I will be at the palace soon and I got pamphlet's for the cooks to read so they know how to cook the items I got.'

Sesshomaru sends her a thought back 'Did you get a lot?'

Rin continues her walk while she is telepathically talking with her lord, 'I got a lot of foods from the modern era and some decorations too.'

Inuyasha comes up to Rin as she is walking toward the city "Hey Rin where's Kagome?"

She looked at him then back at the well "She is still on the other side she is getting you and her kimono's that her parents used to wear, she said she won't belong."

Inuyasha nods and then runs to the bone eater's well, Rin hurries to the village where Sesshomaru must of sent Ah-Un for her.

Rin quickly got on Ah- Un and rode to the palace; she looked down at her watch "I'll have enough time no problem."

XX Rin and Sesshomaru XX

When Ah-Un lands at the palace Sesshomaru was waiting for her, Rin grabs the bags from Ah-Un and hugs Sesshomaru "My Lord I got things that I think our guests will be very interested in."

He looks in the bags and then gives them to a servant, Rin looks at the servant "There is instructions I made for you and I drew a blueprint on how I would like things to be set up, if you have any question come and ask me."

Rin and Sesshomaru walk into the palace, he makes her feel confinement "I know you will do a good job, and I have a surprise for you."

She smiles then tries to read his mind and just hears his thoughts about he can't wait to see the ballroom once it's done.

He slightly grins "I told you it's a surprise so I'm focusing my thoughts on something else."

Rin looks up at him smiling "Will I like this surprise of yours?"

He nods as they approach his office "The children also have them."

Sesshomaru tells her to close her eyes, and then he puts a long fur on her kimono it then adjusts to fit across the backs of her shoulders and then drape down her forearms.

He smiles and steps back "You may open your eyes now mate."

When she opens them she sees she has her own fur it attaches its self to her kimono "How?"

He grins as he explains how "It was part of my fur . . . the alpha male always gives a part of his fur to his mate and his pups, so people understand who the alpha's are."

Rin hugs him his smile fades "I guess you will cuddle to you fur now?"

She kisses him "No, I like your fur best . . . besides It's just one reason I like to cuddle next to you."

He embraces her "Oh . . . and what might those other reasons be?"

Rin smiles as she pulls away from him "I'm afraid I've forgotten . . ."

Sesshomaru walks over to the door "I suppose we will have to lay down so you can remember."

She smiled and followed him to bed, and then she soon changed into her silk night kimono while he just wore the last layer of his bottoms while he wears no shirt.

He lays down first waiting for Rin to get in bed and cuddle to him, when she finally did he embraced her close she was softer now that she had a fur as well.

She smiles hugging the side of her face to his chest "If you want to know the other reasons I will let you know."

He slightly grinned "Alright then inform me about the matter."

She closed her eyes "Your warm, your chest is soft and so is your fur, you smell nice, and I like your arms around me it makes me feel like nothing bad can happen a. . .n . . .d . . ."

He heard her yawn and then her heart rate slowed and so did her breathing, when he looked down he saw his mate had fallen asleep in mid-sentence.

He grinned as he closed his eye remembering the time she had first entered his life.

XX Flash Back XX

He got wounded an unconscious lying against a tree, and came to when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

Sesshomaru's raised his head toward the rustling bushes his eyes were blood red and his demonic aura made his hair flow in mid-air as he beard his fangs at his possible attacker.

Suddenly the person making the noises peered out from behind a tree a few feet away, once Sesshomaru saw that the once making the noise was a little girl there was no threat he returned to normal.

The little girl whom he later found out was named Rin walked up to him without hesitation or fear, she was different most humans would of ran in terror form him; yet this little girl who seemed not to have even the slightest bit of fear of him was no more than six.

She kept him company in his wounded state while she brought him what little food she could, and even addressed his wounds.

One day she had come back with bruises all over her face and a swollen eye, she had been beaten by the village men because they caught her stealing fish from the village pond.

When she went to bring food to Sesshomaru the next day he asked "How did you get those bruises, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She then smiled that she actually had someone who cared about her, she was an orphan all alone with no villagers who even slightly cared for her or about her.

He tried to play it off like he didn't care "Why are you smiling . . . I simply asked a question . . . I don't care I was just curious."

He looks down at his mate "You sure have changed in many ways since that day and yet still the same in some ways.

He then closes his eyes holding her sleeping body close, with that he falls into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Yeah! another ball gone wrong

When Sesshomaru woke up from the sun's glow beaming down on his face, greeting him that morning has arrived.

He was a little surprised to find Rin was nowhere in bed or in the room; he got up and sniffed the air "Her scent isn't very old."

Sesshomaru then got dressed putting on each layer at a time, and brushing his hair so it looks calm and untangled.

He thought of the one place she would be . . . in the ballroom planning and organizing everything.

XX Rin XX

She has Ichiro and Hoshi besides her helping her, Rin looks down at her young pups "Do you like the center pieces?"

Hoshi smiles smelling the flowers "They look just as pretty as they smell."

Ichiro looked in a different direction "I suppose they complement the room, they sort of have the same color of fur around the middle like our furs."

Rin smiled bending down to hug her pups "Thank you; you've both been such a big help."

Ichiro looks up at her while the servants just set the tables putting down the white table cloths; Center pieces; and placed down the china "We have? . . . How."

Just then Sesshomaru came in to see his family in the middle of a beautiful ballroom, the entire room was white, with white and gold balloons covering the ceiling; white marble flooring; and a big buffet table without food until later on; lanterns hanging down from the ceiling as well; white tables with center pieces with white roses, light white irises, white lilies with a small bit of white fur around the mid-section of the light purple vase.

Ichiro and Hoshi run over to their father hugging his legs "Father! We love the furs thank you!"

Sesshomaru pet his pups heads with a smile behind his eye "Your welcome, and always keep them with you even when you sleep or bathe."

They nodded continuing to hug him as they say in unison "Okay."

Rin walks over to her family with a kind smile "Sesshomaru do you like the ballroom . . . I mean does it look nice?"

Sesshomaru looks up at Rin "It looks very beautiful and I like the fact you made it very unique by using modern era supplies."

The pups look up at their mother and Ichiro is the first to ask, what both eager pups are wondering "Mother what are we going to eat?"

Rin smiles looking down at her pups "It's a surprise, but I promise you to have many things you and I'm sure others will like."

They smile looking up at their parents Hoshi tugs on her father's kimono "Will there be any other children?"

He puts his arm around Lady Rin and nods "Yes there is only one thou his name is Takeo; he is heir to the wolf demon tribes."

Rin smiles and leans into her mates shoulder "Why don't we all go for a walk in the garden . . . It seems everything here is under control."

Ichiro smiles as he grabs his father's hand when his sister grabs her mother's hand, Sesshomaru and his family walk into the garden.

XX In the garden XX

Sesshomaru and Rin walk side by side with their children running in front of them.

Ichiro runs faster yelling "Your run like a girl."

Hoshi narrows her eyes and begins to fly about a foot from the ground "At least I figured out how to fly!"

He holds out his hand forming his whip catching Hoshi's ankle "Tag you're it."

She smiles as she growls playfully at him, she races toward her mother "Mommy you're it!"

Rin laughs and growls looking at her mate "My Lord I'm going to get you."

Sesshomaru has a smile within his eyes "Just try . . . My Lady."

She races towards him, but he dodges to the side "I thought you said you were going to get me mate."

Ichiro tags his father "Got you father."

Rin smiles and sees Sesshomaru racing to tag Hoshi, Rin scoops her up and runs "You won't get us so easily."

Ichiro smiles walking to his father's side "Me and father against you too."

Sesshomaru and Ichiro race to tag Rin and Hoshi, the garden is filled with laughter until Jaken interferes.

He and his mate give a heartless glare to Jaken, the children stop playing and stand nobly just as their parents.

Jaken looks up at his Lord and Lady "My Lord and Lady the first of your guests have arrived since it is only an hour until the ball begins many guess's will be arriving shortly."

Rin looks at him continuing her heartless gaze that she learned from her mate "Jaken who are our first guests?"

He looks up at Sesshomaru and her with a nervous look "Um . . . it's Lord . . ."

Suddenly Inuyasha walks up from behind Jaken with Kagome "Hey . . . Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrow from being irritated "Hello little brother."

Rin smiles seeing his face and whispers "Sesshomaru you know it's fine if you don't get along . . . lots of siblings don't at times."

Kagome walks up to Rin and hugs her "Rin you look truly lovely and you and the pups have furs like Sesshomaru's."

Hoshi smiles while nodding "Yes Auntie Kagome," But then gets interrupted by her brother.

Ichiro looks up at his aunt "Father gave them to us they were originally part of his, its custom for the alpha male of the Inu Youkai clan."

His sister interrupts trying to get back at him "To give part of his fur to his pack so the other Inu Youkai's know who the alpha's family is."

Inuyasha puts his arm around Sesshomaru "So big brother you look like you finally learned to have fun . . . after only a couple hundred years."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes "Inuyasha if you value your arm move it."

Inuyasha moves his arm "I just thought we should start acting like brothers."

Kagome smiles with Rin "Rin they never seem to be at peace do they."

Rin shakes her head "At least not with each other."

Sesshomaru smells new scents in the air "Everyone please come with me, it is custom that the alpha male and his entire family meet the guests."

They all go with him to the front gate ready to meet the guests.

XX Front Gate XX

Sesshomaru has his mate on his left and his children on her left; he has Inuyasha on his right and his mate is on his right.

Rin looks at Sesshomaru and can tell he is slightly nervous 'Mate why are you nervous?'

He continues to look forward 'It's just I this is the first time they will learn I have a pack of my own."

The Lord and Lady from the east lands were the first to arrive.

Lord Nobu and Lady Shiori with their heirs Kyo and Yori, when they come face to face with Sesshomaru's family both clans bow to show their respect.

Sesshomaru looks at the other Lord "I thank you for coming, and this is my Mate Lady Rin; our children Ichiro; and Hoshi, this is my half-brother Inuyasha and his Mate Kagome."

Lord Nobu smiles and looks at his own family "This is my Mate Shiori and our children Kyo and Yori."

Rin smiles looking at the demons the Lord had tanned skin; blue eyes; blue hair was in a ponytail, he was wearing a purple kimono top; dark blue kimono bottoms with black armor with a grey cape to cover his wings. His mate Shiori had skin like her mate but had purple eyes and long silver hair; she wore a white kimono with pink flowers all over it and wore a maroon color under it. Kyo had tan skin with blue eyes; and had silver hair in a braid and was wearing an all blue kimono with black armor with a white cape. Yori also had tan skin with purple eyes and blue hair in a ponytail; and he wore a grey kimono with black armor and a blue cape.

Inuyasha looks at Shiori "Shiori you sure grown up a lot."

Shiori looks baffled "Do I know you?"

Kagome smiles looking at her "Remember Inuyasha and our friends met you and your mother at your village."

She looked at him then at Kagome "Oh yes, you both saved me from my grandfather if I am not mistaken."

Kagome smiled "Yes, but you pretty much defeated him on your own."

Sesshomaru and the others listen to the conversation; Lord Nobu looks at his family "We should let our hosts meet the other guests who are not far behind us."

They all bowed before watching the leaders' bat demons go into the palace.

The next to arrive was the leaders of the snow demons to the north, Lord Haru and Lady Hanako and their male heir Tadao and their female heir Miu. Rin couldn't help but notice that they all had skin as white as the snow its self with a snowflake on his forehead. Lord Haru had black eyes with ice blue hair he wore; light blue kimono top with dark blue kimono bottoms and white armor. His mate has a kimono with white and blue snowflakes all over it; she also has the same skin tone and snowflake like her lord, but her eyes are ice blue and she has white hair.

Sesshomaru and his pack bowed "I thank you for coming, and this is my Mate Lady Rin; our children Ichiro; and Hoshi, this is my half-brother Inuyasha and his Mate Kagome."

Rin notices their female heir Miu glares at Rin with all her might, she has a beautiful blue and white striped kimono, she had black eyes with ice blue hair and she had a faded snowflake on her forehead.

Their heir Tadao smiled "It's an honor to meet your family," he had the same exact outfit as his father except the kimono top and bottom colors where switched he had ice blue eyes and white hair in a ponytail.

Lord Haru looks at Rin "I can smell a hint of human blood in her . . . but she has a demon's aura."

Sesshomaru can sense Rin is a little nervous, he grabbed her hand to help ease her nerves "She was born a mortal, but when she became my mate she became an Inu Youkai."

Miu continued to glare hoping to make Rin feel guilty "Was it hard to leave everyone important to you, to become the Lady of the western lands."

Rin smiled holding her Lord hand as her Inu Youkai family listens for her answer, "Actually no I'm an orphan, and I love to be at my Lords side."

Then they leaved soon as Koga and his family appeared "Hi Inuyasha I never know you to be formal."

Inuyasha glared at him "I'm just as doing this for Kagome."

Kagome smiles as Sesshomaru greets Koga, although Koga barely heard a word "So Mutt you listen to your woman . . ."

Koga looks at Kagome "You look really good Kagome."

Ayame frowns glaring at Koga "Um . . . is there a point to this?"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed "Lord Koga . . . This is my Mate Lady Rin, our children Ichiro and Hoshi."

Koga his family bow "This is my Mate Ayame and our son Takeo."

Rin smiled seeing the young family Koga has blue eyes; tan skin, black hair down for a change its normally up; he is wearing tan kimono with black armor. Ayame is wearing white with purple flowers all over it; she had green eyes and red hair, and fair skin. Their son the same age as Sesshomaru's children and he is has green eyes black hair and has a white kimono with a tan fur vest.

Koga and Ayame over their shoulders, Koga in a rough voice "Looks like the cats are coming so well go inside, come on Takeo."

Koga and his family left going inside the palace, Sesshomaru feels his mate get nervous and scared as she squeezes his hand.

Sesshomaru looks down at her his mate she has gone cold the thoughts in her mind tell him so is terrified; even though Sho didn't rape her she is scared of him more than anything, he squeezed her hand back and whispers in his ear "I'm right here and I won't leave you alone . . . I will protect you."

Rin smiles looking up at his as she kisses him before the panther demons arrive, Hoshi looks worried up at her mother "Mommy are you okay?"

Rin smiles looking down at her and Ichiro "Yes, long as I have my family."

Ichiro and Hoshi hug their mother and father as the panther demons appear before them, Sesshomaru's family bow.

The panther demons family bows the Lord speaks to Sesshomaru first "Hello again I'm Lord Kouki and this is my Mate Lady Suzu and our daughter Aina and our son Sho."

Sho glares at Sesshomaru and then wickedly smiles at Rin "Sesshomaru who is everyone."

Sesshomaru slightly narrows his eyes then puts his arm around his mate "This is my mate Rin; she is the mortal girl who lived at the palace with me."

Rin looks to see Sho glaring at her with orange hair, fair skin with a red scar over his over his right eye, red eyes and a green kimono with brown armor, His sister is also glaring at her she is wearing a light pink kimono she has red eyes and black hair.

Sesshomaru can tell his mate is wondering about the scar since it wasn't there before, he sends a thought to her 'Last time when I beat him up I scratched his eye.'

Lord Kouki has fair skin black hair and red eyes he is wearing a red kimono with a gray armor, while his mate is wearing a purple kimono she has purple eyes and red hair.

Sesshomaru has his pups bow "And these are our children Ichiro and Hoshi.

Aina glares at Rin with hate filling her eyes "Sesshomaru why did you mate with a mortal, I thought you hated them."

Inuyasha stand tall next to his brother "Please it would be wise not to anger Inu Youkai's especially insulting their family."

Lady Suzu glares at her daughter "Aina please let's get along, I'm sure Sesshomaru's mate worked very hard.

Hoshi tugs on her mother's sleeve "Mother, me and Ichiro are hungry."

Ichiro nods as he smells something "Mother did you put cupcakes and ice cream at the buffet?"

Rin looks at the panther clan and Sesshomaru who are curious what those are "There desserts from Kagome's birthplace, me and her went shopping getting rare foods for the buffet."

Sesshomaru looks at her "Shall we go and get the pups something to eat."

Inuyasha buts in "Yea wouldn't want the guests not trying the food."

Rin looks confused "What do you mean by that?"

Kagome thinks as she looks at Rin "I think he means they might want to see the Alpha males family to try it so they know its edible."

Rin smiles as her Kagome and the children take the lead, with their mate walking behind the panther demons to keep an eye on them.

Inuyasha leans over to Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru I don't trust them."

He his eyes keep on Sho "Neither do I, I will protect my pack thou."

Inuyasha glares at their backs "Bother . . . I will help after all we are all family now."

Sesshomaru nods as they walk into the palace ". . . Thank you . . . Brother."

Kagome looks at Rin and whispers to her sister in law "Why were you so nervous to see Sho?"

Rin whispers the story in her ear "Sho tried to make me his mate at the last ball, luckily Sesshomaru saved me . . . but then . . ."

Kagome understand what she was trying to say "Oh I see . . . Still better Sesshomaru then Sho."

Rin nods looking at her pups who haven't heard a thing "Yes, It worked out . . . first it was terrible but now I forgiven and I have a better life then I did."

Sesshomaru slightly smiles hearing what his mate is thinking . . . although he will always have guilt for what he did, but he did love Rin and she learned to love him."

XX Ballroom XX

Rin and Sesshomaru go through the buffet line with their pups; at Rin and Sesshomaru's table Jaken Inuyasha and Kagome, each family sits at their own table amongst Minor lords and Ladies.

Sesshomaru looks at all the foods "Rin what do you is tastes good?"

Rin puts a slice of pizza, a red velvet cupcake, and soda and frog legs on each of the twins' plates, "Really anything is good they all taste very different."

Sesshomaru gets ribs, pizza, BBQ chips, frog legs, Champagne and mint ice cream; while Rin gets the same as her mate.

After they got their food and sat down everyone else went up and began to get food, everyone at the Inu Youkai table enjoyed their food.

XX Inu Youkai dinner table XX

Inuyasha was eating his ribs looking at Jaken who had frog legs on his plate.

Rin's eyes widened as he began to enjoy them, Sesshomaru also began to eat them.

Ichiro tugged on his father's sleeve and whispered in his ear "Father, Master Jaken is eating frog legs . . . should we tell him?"

Rin and Hoshi were whispering as Kagome and Inuyasha were whispering neither group was sure what to do.

They all stared at him he was just about to eat his third one when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken ". . . Um Jaken . . . don't make a scene."

Jaken looks up at his Lord who has a face that tells him there's bad news "You're eating . . . Frog legs."

He spit it out and wiped his tongue off furiously "I WHAT!"

Rin looks at him as the children and Inuyasha laugh "Jaken try to remain clan it's not a demon frog it's just a normal frog."

He looks at his Lady "Lady Rin how is that supposed to make me feel better."

Sesshomaru looked up at him "Jaken calm yourself."

He looks upset as he calms down "I'm sorry for making a scene."

Suddenly a noble looking Inu Youkai demon walked over to their table, "Sesshomaru I came a little late my apologies."

Rin smiles when she recognizes the demon, Sesshomaru gets up as he gestures his family to stand as well "Hello mother, I trust you are well."

She looks over at all of them "Sesshomaru why don't you introduce me."

He smiles looking at Hoshi and Ichiro "These are your grandchildren Hoshi and Ichiro; this is my Mate Rin you brought her back to life when she was a girl." He then turns toward Inuyasha and Kagome "This is my Half-brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome."

Hoshi and Ichiro smiles as they runs and hug their grandmother, Hoshi smiles looking up at her "Grandma you're so pretty!"

Ichiro slightly smiles "I'm glad we get to meet you finally."

She hugs the pups as she then looks at Inuyasha "So your Inu No Taisho's bastard son, with that worthless mortal for a mother."

Inuyasha glares at her "Pups move away to your father, how dare you insult her."

Sesshomaru puts his arm between the two "Inuyasha she is deliberately trying to anger you . . . don't give her the satisfaction."

She gives a heartless look toward her new daughter "So your my new daughter in law . . . well I suppose I should of expected this, after all why else would my son want a mortal alive unless he had strong feelings for her."

Inuyasha smiled as he calmed himself "So Jaken you like frog legs?"

He frowns with anger "Don't you dare speak of that you half demon."

Kagome frowns looking at Jaken "I thought you would show him more respect by now . . . when we were hunting Naraku he saved you many times when Sesshomaru was away."


	16. Yeah! another ball gone wrong!

XX Panther table XX

Sho and Miu glared at Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, Sho speaks up "Father I almost had her . . . that dumb dog ruined it."

Lord Kouki looks over at his son and daughter "Hold your tongue if Lord Sesshomaru where to hear you, he would do more than give you a scar."

Miu glared with anger in her eyes "I was supposed to marry him and then that tramp got in my way, and I thought he wouldn't mate with a mortal . . . what a disgrace!"

Lady Suzu looked Lord Kouki then at her children "You guys should really quit I mean after all their mated now so there's nothing you can do now."

Miu took out a vial of a golden colored liquid and then smiled "I will solve my problem and it is a poison, and then also a paralyzer . . . after I get rid of Rin brother you can seek your revenge on their children."

Sho smiles wickedly at Hoshi "I will kill the son but I have a better Idea for the daughter, I'll steal her and then when she is old enough to have a mate I will destroy Sesshomaru by claiming his only daughter. If I do that I will also have his empire.

Lady Suzu and Lord Kouki glares in disgust at her children "I cannot accept this; we're going to a different table."

They watch as their parents leave, Miu turns to her brother "What's wrong we are just taking what is rightfully ours." They continue to glare at the Inu Youkai pack.

XX Wolf demons XX

Jaken walks over to Koga; he looks down at Jaken "Frog demon how did the great dog demon manage to make her have full demon children?"

Ayame looked at her child Takeo "Um son go play with the Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin's pups."

He smiles looking up at her"Okay mom . . . bye dad," then runs off.

Jaken looks up at the two "It was at last year's ball a demon tried to claim Rin as his by force, so Sesshomaru saved her and guarded her until she fell asleep . . . but his demon blood took over and claimed Rin by force. Rin was then terrified and shook up so I helped her escape and Kagome took her and hide her for a year, she then found out that she was having his pups. He never knew what he did and once he found her and found out he wanted to make it right and have her fall in love with him like how things should of happened; she was a half-demon since his demon marked her and then they fell in love and then they became a real mated pair."

Ayame looks at Koga they both look shocked and somewhat horrified, he spoke "That's terrible I suppose that would be nearly impossible to forgive . . . his mate must truly be strong."

Ayame looks saddened for Rin "I feel for her although she looks happy now."

Koga smiles seeing his son and the pups all playing "This food is really good and it different."

Jaken smiles looking very proud "Naturally my Lady is amazing; My Lord wouldn't pick just any mortal."

XX Sesshomaru and Inuyasha XX

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru pulling him aside "Sesshomaru surely you noticed as have I that Sho and Miu haven't taken their eyes off you and Rin for a long time."

Sesshomaru glares at them then looks at Inuyasha "I have also been hearing their conversations, they are quite disturbing."

Inuyasha looks baffled at him "What are they saying Sesshomaru."

He glares and looks at them with a frightening look and then back at his brother "They wish to poison my mate so Miu can be with me and then Sho wishes to kill Ichiro and mate with Hoshi when she is older."

Inuyasha eyes blink red but Sesshomaru calms him "Wait I will deal with them when the time is right if they try anything I assure you they will not be banished or forgiven but sent to the neither world by my hand."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and pups "Inuyasha I want you to watch them if I need to talk to another person okay . . . I need this from you as a brother."

Inuyasha nods as they walk back to their mate "I suppose Rin know since you told me."

Sesshomaru nods "And I suppose Kagome know now too."

XX Miu and Sho XX

Sho looks at Miu "You know Inu Youkai demons can hear us."

Miu nods "So you know what to do right."

Sho nods and walks off "Miu I hope everything turns out fine, they all went into the garden earlier."

Miu thinks 'I will cut her mark and put the poison in her cut to enter her blood stream, and hurt a few more to make this ball very tragic event.'

XX The Garden XX

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking one the path by where Takeo and Ichiro were they were trying to hide Hoshi as they played hide and seek.

Kasumi (Sesshomaru's mother), Rin and Kagome where all sitting on a bench by the flower beds talking as the children played.

Suddenly Sho appeared and grabbed Hoshi from behind a tree about 50 yards away from her father.

Sho grabbed Hoshi as she was about to scream he put his hand over her mouth, Hoshi didn't know what to do she bit his hand then screamed before he choked her until she was unconscious.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other before running to her aid, Ichiro and Takeo go to the women "Hoshi is in trouble!"

Kasumi and Kagome narrows her eyes as Rin has tears of sadness and hatred swell in her eyes "Hoshi!"

Kagome and Kasumi get up and began to run with Rin behind them, they stop hearing Rin's foot prints and inside hear her whimper and then fall.

Kasumi and Kagome turn "Rin!"

When they ran back to help Rin the children saw the person who poisoned her and attacked but were poisoned as well.

Takeo and Ichiro scream as they aren't cut but fiercely stabbed in their bellies.

Soon Koga and all the guest run to see what happened but only see Kasumi trying to keep Rin awake if she falls asleep to long she may not wake up; Kagome is trying to purify the poison in the children.

Koga and Ayame run to their son picking him up, Ayame holds him as she cries when he speaks "Mom I'm afraid . . . it hurts."

Koga looks at Rin and then at Kagome "What happened to them?"

Rin tries to speak but barely speaks "Miu did it . . . gold poison."

She is able to squeeze those words out before she is paralyzed by the poison.

Koga looks at Kasumi "She is the heir to the panther demon clan and is very skilled in potion making; we must take them to the hospital wing at once!"

Kagome looks down and sees a bottle "If this is the poison perhaps the doctor can figure out a cure."

Koga looks at Ayame and every one of the guests then spots Miu's parents "I will kill your daughter if you help her I will kill you and I'm sure Lord Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will help with that."

He then runs following Miu's scent.

XX Sho and Hoshi XX

Hoshi wakes up her hands and feet tied while Sho is holding her "Your awake."

She glares up at her kidnapper as he is flying into the southern skies "Where are you taking me!"

He looks down at her "To my secret palace . . . where you will never see your mother again or know freedom."

She looks up with hatred in her eyes "Why!"

He smiles and chuckles "I hate your father I was going to have your mother but I got this scar instead, so the next best thing is to raise you . . . until you can be my mate by force if necessary."

Hoshi looks down and sees a herb garden with a big pile of harvested herbs "I rather DIE!"

Before he could do anything she wiggled out of his arms and fell, she then used her grew her whip out of her nails and sliced the ropes.

He raced down to try and catch her but she fell too quickly, thankfully she landed on her target safely.

She saw a nearby hut screaming "Help I've been kidnapped!"

Suddenly a huge half-demon Jinenji and his mother came out of the hut, she had tears in her eyes "Please help me."

She ran behind Jinenji who was surprised "Mother this girl looks like that little girl that came here many years before . . . what's her name . . . Rin?"

Hoshi smiles with tears in her eyes "That's my mother please help me."

The old lady looks at Sho who land in front of them "Give me the girl and I won't hurt you!"

Jinenji narrows his eyes "Mother hide!"

She looked at her son 'Jinenji' she picked up the little girl and hid in a nearby cave as she watched her son battle, "Hoshi why did he kidnapped you?"

Hoshi cries concerned for her mother, father and Jinenji "He stole me he wanted my mother as his and he said since he didn't get her he will have me when I'm old enough."

The old lady is horrified "We must let that monster get you."

Hoshi hugs her as they watch Jinenji fight Sho, they are both worried.

XX Sho and Jinenji XX

Sho charges with sword in hand at Jinenji "I guess I will kill you now."

Jinenji looks at him as cuts across his arm causing him to bleed, Jinenji rubs his blood on Sho's eyes "I have drank all poisons to make it linger in my blood."

Sho stepped back rubbing his eyes as his vision blurred a bit "It doesn't matter I'm still able to fight you with no problem."

Sho then races his sword and yells "dragon furry!" He sends waves fire blades cutting through his flesh.

Jinenji braces his stance as he suffers from more flesh wounds "I will kill you now!"

The old lady runs with Hoshi in arms "STOP DON'T KILL HIM HERE TAKE HER!"

Hoshi is saddened but is will to go she know someone will save her, but if she doesn't go he will kill the old lady and Jinenji and still take her.

He pushing the old lady into the dirt and takes Hoshi then flies off it the palace and chokes her again to she unconscious and not any trouble.


	17. A family's bond beyond the grip of death

He stops in his tracts he knows his daughter won't be killed but held against her will alive, but his mate could die "Inuyasha we must go back Rin is in more trouble than Hoshi."

Inuyasha unwillingly follows Sesshomaru, "I can hear Rin's thoughts."

Sesshomaru looks more concerned "Inuyasha it isn't good, she is poisoned and paralyzed . . . so is Ichiro and Takeo."

Inuyasha's eyes widen as they began to see the palace in view again "Sesshomaru after this we must kill all the panther demons who came to your palace."

Sesshomaru's eyes redden unwillingly with demonic voice appears "Inuyasha . . . Mate must be safe . . . panther demon's . . . will pay!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he notices his brother was taken over by his Youkai blood "Sesshomaru?"

XX Miu XX

Is in a spare room where her parents are she comes in with a big smile giggling like a little girl "Mother, Father I will have Sesshomaru now thanks to brother."

Her father back hands her and looks into her confused and terrified face "Miu you have gone too far so has Sho!"

Lady Suzu looks with tears in her eyes "Miu we can't protect you or help you at all you have condemned yourself to death by Sesshomaru's hand."

She smiles as her father pins her up against the wall by her throat; she manages to say a few words "I'm . . . glad . . . Sesshomaru . . . and . . . me . . . an . . . death."

He lets her go and with a disgusted look, she smiles "If I die at least it will be death do us part, and I will look beautiful as I die."

Her mother glares at her "Is that what's going on in that crazy head of yours, you senseless lass!"

Lady Suzu grabs her mate Lord Kouki's sword and chops off all of her daughter's hair "You will not die so honorably . . . "

Miu begins to cry as her mother cuts her faces about three times and then her kimono, she daughter holds her hair that was cut in her hands "Don't you love me mother?"

Her mother and father get up and smack her, as her mother speaks with hate in her voice "All love I had for you vanished . . . and I'm no longer your mother you treacherous Sorceress who only know how to hurt and not to love."

Just then Koga appears bashing down the door "I will kill her!"

He ran choking her, her mother him from killing her "Wait if you kill her you won't know what the cure is."

Koga lets his grip loose enough to let her speak "Tell me now you poisoned my son!"

Miu smiles spitting blood in his face, "Got to hell with your son!"

Koga chokes her again then loosens, her mother glares at her daughter "You know Koga will kill if you don't tell him and you know if he does "Then you will not die by Sesshomaru's hand."

Miu looks terrified and baffled "I must be killed by Sesshomaru."

Koga smiles and squeezes her throat "Tell me!"

Miu eyes cross as she begin to run out of air, he loosens "I will do it now tell me!"

She smiles choking down the blood in her throat "I will tell you what you need to know."

"In the poison there is one item from each region in the north I used the poison from a the tooth of an Ice hound, to insure she is frozen like ice. From the east I used a flower with a golden power to make blood boil, to make her feel the fires of hell. From the south I used dragon scale to insure your discomfort, and lastly from the west I used I made sure to use the best I used the champagne you brought it make one dehydrated."

Koga drags her by the throat to the hospital wing, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just arrived.

XX Hospital XX

Sesshomaru is holding Rin's hand as he is worried for his family soon as he seen Miu he gets up and slaps her "You insignificant worth of energy I will ensure your suffering."

Koga stops Sesshomaru "Where the doctor?"

Sesshomaru looks up "The doctor is name Cho an she is tending to the children."

Inuyasha looks at his nephew with sad eyes "Miu I will gut you like a fish and put them in a bowl as you watch."

Miu smiles and looks at Sesshomaru "I wouldn't mind if my sweet Sesshomaru did it."

Everyone stared at her, Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he was about to knock her head of her shoulders.

Koga gave Miu's throat to Inuyasha as he stops Sesshomaru "Stop she is longing for you to kill her just don't do it."

Sesshomaru calmed himself as his blood was boiling with hatred and anger "Miu I will kill you if you tell me the antidote."

Miu's eyes swell with tears "it's a deal then Sesshomaru?"

He glares and nods his head "Tell me now."

Miu smiles as everyone watches her "It's a mixture of the healing power in the blood from a high class snow demon, The crushed petals Inu Youkai orchid in the neither world, the fur of each head male of the four regions and lastly the purest water from the falls of the mountain shrine in the next valley over the mountains."

Sesshomaru smiles getting up an kissing his mates head then faces Koga and Inuyasha "Inuyasha Koga kill her for me and make sure she suffers for hurting our friends, family and children."

Koga and Inuyasha began to drag her away smiling think of the harm that will come to her they say in unison "We will take great pleasure in killing this witch of pain will know what she did will condemn her to the fires of hell."

Miu's eye begins to cry furiously soon as Sesshomaru's words reached her ears "Sesshomaru you promised to kill me."

Sesshomaru gives her a stare that means I would take great pleasure if I did so "I would never keep a promise with some creature as lowly as you a human who is weak and dying of disease has more of my respect and more honor than you . . . take her away now."

Sesshomaru then tells his mate "I will be back I'm going to get the antidote."

Doctor Cho stays by her lady and the children "I will make the antidote quickly just get what you need in less than three hours, or they can't be saved my lord."

XX Getting the antidote XX

Sesshomaru goes into the ball room with concern and anger plastered on his face none of his guests have not seen him like this "My lady . . . my son . . . and Lord Koga's son . . . they will all die within three hours."

The guests look horrified Lady Shiori stands in front of Sesshomaru "What might I do to help," others follow her the ones that do are the lords and ladies of the for regions and Jaken.

Sesshomaru leads them Lord and lady of the bats you will get water from the mountain shrine on the other side of the mountain. Lord and lady of the north I need some of your blood so go to the hospital wing please, Lord and Lady of the south you will get a stand of fur from every lord and lady of the for regions and stay with the snow demons or I will suspect you for being involved with you daughters plan, and Jaken you will accompany to my father's grave . . . and mother watch everyone in the hospital wing."

It's not long before everyone has what they were told to get they are just waiting for Sesshomaru to go to the underworld and bring back an orchid.

XX Sho and Hoshi XX

When Hoshi wake up she sees her kidnapper Sho staring down at her as he gives her some meat "Here eat I can't have you starve."

She looks at him with disgust "She throws the meat back at him."

He smiles grabbing the meat "What are you too good for raw meat?"

She glares at him "Even if I'm a pup the answer is yes."

Sho huffs "I will not feed you then."

She smiles and turns her back toward him in her cell "Good and leave I no longer wish to see that disgusting mask you claim is your face."

He narrows his eyes as he grabs a whips and whips her back "My future lady will not talk to me that way."

Hoshi muscles up all her fear and pain so it doesn't show "That's right because I won't be yours . . . my father will come and tear you apart I and I will enjoy it . . . your just a monster."

XX Sesshomaru in the underworld XX

Sesshomaru and Jaken appear in the underworld they made it there by walking straight through the gates of hell themselves and since Sesshomaru wields the Tenseiga he and whoever is with him can't be killed by entering the underworld.

He walks through the bones scattered around everywhere looking for his father's tomb once he finds it he looks in front of this grave to see a few white orchids with bits of Inu Youkai fur in its middle.

Jaken picks one "I got one my lord are we leaving?"

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at his father's bones "No, Jaken stand back."

Jaken does as his lord commands and watches him amazed, Sesshomaru jumps in the air "Tenseiga!"

Just then Sesshomaru walks up as his father's bones become to patch breaks and snaps, then skin and fur cover him as his heart begins to pump the dried blood as it returns to is liquid state, he lastly transforms into his humanoid form. " . . . Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru eyes clam as he walks away "Welcome back father lets return to the world of the living, I only realized I could revive you when I learned to not hate your but have compassion for mortals, Inuyasha and for you."

Jaken is amazed at his lord "My lord you are amazing as usual . . ," Sesshomaru cuts him off "Let make haste we must go."

Inu No Taisho's eyes widen "You have healed me my son I thank you but why are you in such a hurry, and how did you come to forgive me."

Jaken smiles looking up at him "My Lord has a mate who was human and he now care for Inuyasha", Sesshomaru trips him to shut him up.

They walk out of the gate to the underworld as they hurry to the palace by flying; Sesshomaru's father is surprised he has never seen is son so determined and somewhat concerned "Son why do you need the orchid?"

Sesshomaru looks over at his father "My Mate and son are dying from poison and so is the chief of the wolf demons son."

Inu No Taisho smiles slightly "Now you know how I felt that last night I was alive."

Sesshomaru nods "I do, you must have been angry, afraid and willing to do anything."

Inu No Taisho looks as the castle comes into view "So a mortal . . . how did that come to happen."

Sesshomaru quickly told his father "She was a young girl who helped me when I was wounded and she was killed I saved her and she has since liked me or has been with me, the last ball I had my Youkai blood made her my mate by force and since then we had our two pups and we became a true mated pair."

Inu No Taisho is surprised "I see and what about Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru begins to fly down to the palace with his father "We have joined forces to destroy a common enemy and since then we have been a peace more or less and he was in love with a priestess and she died so he and her has mated with new reincarnation from the year of 2004."

Inu No Taisho eyes widen "And is your mother still alive?"

Sesshomaru and him hurry to the hospital wing with Jaken running behind them "Yes she is in the hospital wing with my mate, after I heal her I intend to get my daughter back she has been kidnapped by Sho who wanted my mate as his but instead took our daughter."

XX Hospital wing XX

Only Inuyasha, Kagome and Kasumi and Cho are there tending to Rin, Ichiro and Takeo while Koga and Ayame are trying to lead a search party for Sho.

When Sesshomaru and Inu No Taisho come in everyone is shocked, Sesshomaru wastes no time he gives the flower to Cho as she hurries and gives the antidote to Rin and the children.

Kasumi, Inuyasha and Kagome are all speechless as Inu No Taisho explains how he was brought back to life; they all turn to see Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes look at Sesshomaru as a tear hits her cheek she smiles and weekly "… Sessho…maru?"

His eyes widen as he hugs her she smiles and kisses him "Sesshomaru you saved us."

He smiles holding her close and tight "I thought I was going to lose you, don't ever scare me like that again."

Rin held him back she pushed away to see his face "What about Ichiro and Hoshi?"

Inu No Taisho walked over to Sesshomaru "This is your mate?"

Ichiro gets up and has tears in his eyes as he hops on the bed she was sitting on "Mother you're okay!"

She hugged her son crying "Ichiro I was so afraid are you okay, is Takeo okay?"

Ichiro nods "He is going to see his parents, Mother who is that man by father?"

Rin looks at Sesshomaru 'Who is that Sesshomaru?'

He smiles looking at her 'My Father Inu No Taisho, Rin Hoshi was taken."

She then looks at him "It's an honor to meet you Inu No Taisho and Ichiro this is your grandfather."

Ichiro gets up and runs over to him "So your father's father?"

Rin looks at Sesshomaru "Who took her?"

Inuyasha looks at her "Rin we will get her back don't worry, my father and Sesshomaru."

Rin gets up ignoring her weakened state "I will come that is my daughter with that monster."

Inu No Taisho looks at Sesshomaru with Surprise "You have a strong mate; to have that much poison in here it would take her at least ten hours to recover her strength."

Rin walks over to Sesshomaru "I'm fine I want to help."

Sesshomaru know there's no fighting her she will go no matter what "I will allow you to go, but please don't overdo it your still wounded."

They all walk out of the palace, talking and catching up with Inu No Taisho as the follow Sho's scent.

XX conversation XX

Sesshomaru and Rin are walking on Inu No Taisho's left side while Inuyasha walks on his father's left side.

Inuyasha looks at Inu No Taisho; his father looks down at Inuyasha "Inuyasha, after I left were you and your mother okay?"

Rin and Sesshomaru look at him through the sides of their eyes as they continued their walk, Inuyasha knew his father could smell lies "We were okay I suppose, mother did die from sickness thou."

Inu No Taisho's face was grim "I am so sorry Inuyasha; you look a great deal like her."

Sesshomaru smirks at Inuyasha "You do a lot!"

Inuyasha glares at him "I do not, I look like father."

Rin looks over at him them all "Um actually Inuyasha you only have his hair, skin and eyes; Sesshomaru looks like him in more ways."

Inuyasha smiles "Sesshomaru at least I mated the right way the first time."

Sesshomaru then tells his mate is uneasy by those words he then threw his whip at Inuyasha throwing him in the dirt.

Inu No Taisho shakes his head "After all this time I figured they would stop fighting."

Rin smiles "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do this a lot its normal and I think how they bond."

Inuyasha gets up and uses his claws, Rin pulls out a recorder in her kimono and clicks the button to play it, it has Kagome's saying "SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha fall into the ground, Sesshomaru smiles slightly "Good mate."

Inu No Taisho looks at his son as he gets up "Inuyasha what happened?"

Inuyasha brushed himself off "She copied my mates voice whenever my mate says sit I fall to the ground; they are spiritual beads to control my Youkai blood."

They soon approach the palace Rin looks over at Inu No Tashio "What are you going to do?"

He smiled as she reminded him of Inuyasha's mother somewhat "I will watch to see how strong my sons have become and help in any way I can."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk ahead to break down the palace doors they each call out a command form their sword when they do their powers unite "Wind Scar!", "Bakusaiga."

Inu No Taisho is surprised they fought only minutes ago but now are helping one another, Rin and Inu No Taisho glares rushing by their side as they begin to enter the palace grounds there are a ton of guards surrounding them.

Sesshomaru grips his sword tightly "Father, Rin go find Hoshi me and Inuyasha can hold them off."

Rin looks saddened she wishes to be by her mate's side no matter what "I wish to stay with you."

Sesshomaru sees a guard then cuts him in two "Father, Rin go now . . . Please go Hoshi needs to see her mother is alive."

Inuyasha grins as he cuts down several men with his wind scar "Rin besides you'll give us some time to bond."

Inu No Taisho looks at his new daughter in law "We must go your pup needs you."

Rin nods as he gives Sesshomaru a quick kiss before rushing into the palace doors, "I will find her."

XX Hoshi and Sho XX

He is staring at her in her cell "Please I behave I hope not to keep you in here much longer."

Hoshi puts on her best act "Really you mean we can go outside and play?"

Sho nods he hears a guard coming "What is it guard?"

The guard looks up at his master "Sesshomaru is here."

Sho's eyes widen he hurries and grabs Hoshi "Let's go were must go."

It isn't long before Hoshi and him are down in a hallway, she smiles seeing her chance.

He looks behind him "Hoshi be quiet someone else is in here with us."

Hoshi smiles and nods 'I said I would be quiet but what about you,' Just then she uses her whip and slashes Sho's face five time she then jumps out of his arms falling onto the floor.

She runs into a hallway where she hears a strange man's voice, "Hello is someone their?"

Suddenly Inu No Taisho without Rin, he sees the child and the man whom she injured "Little one come with me."

Hoshi looks and sees he has a fur "Who are you; tell me who you are before I whip your face."

Inu No Taisho smiles she somewhat acts like Sesshomaru when he was young "I'm your grandfather . . . Hoshi."

She smiles running with tears in her eyes "You are? . . . Is my family okay? Is mommy okay?"

He picks her up and puts her on his back (Like a piggy back ride) "Hoshi your mother is not far behind me we split up to look for you."

Inu No Taisho walks up to Sho and glares down he then grabs a sword from his belt a new sword Its all three of his swords when he was alive in one 'it can revive the dead, bring much destruction and kill a hundred with one sweep.'

He glares at him for a while; Sho finally wakes up and sees Inu No Taisho over him with the blade to his throat.

Sho smiles trying to look innocent "Surely you won't kill a unarmed demon?"

Inu No Taisho smiles "No I won't . . . good thing you have two! With those final words Inu No Taisho pieces Sho's throat separating his head from his shoulders.

He smiles looking at Hoshi "Do you think that was far?"

She smiled nodding "I hate him he told me he would kill father and I would never see mother."

He narrows his as they walk outside to meet up with her parents "Nothing can destroy your family young pup."

Hoshi smiled as he took her and put her in her mother's arms, Rin held her tight with Sesshomaru holding them both.

Inuyasha stands by his father "Looks like we should get back to the palace." With that everyone begins to walk back.

XX Walking Home XX

Inu No Taisho looks at Sesshomaru and his family "Sesshomaru you have changed a great deal."

Sesshomaru has climbing on to his shoulders "Daddy has what was he like before grandfather?"

Rin smiles looking at her daughter who reminds her of herself at that age, Inu No Taisho smiles "You look a lot like your mother when your brother looks like your father."

Hoshi smiles and laughs "We hear that a lot me and Ichiro are twins so we thought it was funny we don't look alike, besides our furs and eyes and our markings."

Rin smiles leaning her head on her lord "So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru what has happened since my death."

Inuyasha speaks first "Well a powerful half-demon named Naraku destroyed many tribes, villages, and people he like to turn them against each other, He was very powerful and killed many friends and allies. Also Kikyo was resurrected and killed again at his hands once again."

Sesshomaru nods with Hoshi combing his hair "I let Rin go after we defeated him she had to live in Inuyasha's village so she could choose where she wanted to live, after five years she chose to live with me and then had to leave."

Rin smiles "Yes and then Inuyasha and Kagome were mated and so were me and Sesshomaru, oh and we made friends with a few mortals and even met many of your enemies."

Inu No Taisho smiles as he took Hoshi "I'm glad and you both seem to have the same feeling I had with Inuyasha's mother, seeing you both mated with mortals."

Sesshomaru nods holding Rin's hand 'I'm glad you found me in the woods.'

Rin smiles leaning on his shoulder 'I'm glad you let me travel with you.'

Inu No Taisho looked at Sesshomaru "How did your mother react to Rin?"

Sesshomaru looked at him "When you gave mother the meido stone and I came to train she actually sent a hell hound to take Rin to the underworld. When she did I went to save her and I killed the guardian at the gates of hell, she was supposed to come back to life and yet didn't. When I opened up a Meido I went back to the palace and mother gave Rin's life through the meido stone, I am very grateful. She had no trouble expecting Rin she said that she actually saw it coming, so she knew I need my future mate to live and if she didn't I might not ever have a mate."

Rin smiles looking at her Lord "I thank her as well this new life has proven to be filled with adventure and excitement."

Inu No Taisho and puts his arms around his two sons "So I suppose you all live in the palace?"

Inuyasha breaks away and huffs "As if, I live in a mortal village with me mate after she is the new priestess of the village."

Sesshomaru looks at his father while he notices Hoshi is braiding his hair into a braid "Grandfather Looks pretty!"

Rin grabs her daughter "We don't braid boys hairs we do enough as it is."

Hoshi giggles running up to the palace gates "Lets us in we are the Inu Youkai's in this here palace let us in now!"

The gates open and Inu No Taisho looks at Sesshomaru "She acts just like you did you know."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes "Father I suppose you and mother will live in the palace in the opposite side of the palace."

Inu No Taisho nods and smiles "Yes I will, is that okay?"

Sesshomaru acts like he could careless that his father is alive when Rin can see through his act and beneath it he is very happy.

With that they walk into the palace like a real family that had always been together.

Inuyasha huffs then smiles "So much for not a close knit family."


	18. More enter palace life

When Inuyasha arrives in the palace he smells Kagome's blood and hears her scream in pain.

Sesshomaru and Rin see their son waiting outside the door with his grandmother Kasumi, Inu No Taisho walks and stands next to his mate.

Kasumi acts so much happier in the tiniest of ways she and Sesshomaru both hardly share their feelings apparently something he got from his mother clearly.

Inu No Taisho kisses his mate "Kasumi I hope you will have me be your mate again," Kasumi smiles slight and hugs him everyone stares they haven't ever seen her like this before.

Inuyasha hurries into the room and comes out "Rin, Kagome wants you in here . . . she is giving birth."

Rin hurries in with Inuyasha, the pups want to go in but Sesshomaru stops them "No pups that is something you shouldn't see unless you are a lot older, okay?"

The smile hugging their father, Hoshi smiles "Fine can we play a game then, it's boring just hearing screaming."

Ichiro looks at his grandparents "Will you both play please I might be a child, but I'm not easily amused however the games we have are from the modern era and prove to be rather amusing."

Hoshi smiles looking at them with bold and noble eyes as she hugs her brother "Indeed especially when I beat you, your such a sore loser its funny."

Ichiro smiles then licks his sister's check "Also as amusing as this."

Hoshi uses her fur and picks him up and tosses him into the wall, but doesn't hurt him just playfully "Gross! Now that's funny!"

Sesshomaru smiles as the grandparent watch "Its best just to let them finish their brawl."

Ichiro smiles and has his hand glow with his poison claws "Now this will be funny sister, try not succumb to my poison so easily."

Hoshi uses her wipe and slashes his hand away "Brother your weak you let yourself succumb to poison, and now telling me not succumb to it."

Ichiro uses his whip to whip her kimono "Well at least I wasn't kidnapped!"

Hoshi smiles as he trips him with her whips by grabbing his feet "Well I would of gotten away but that meant having Sho kill a half-demon and his mother, I couldn't allow that in father's empire and besides it won't be every noble."

Ichiro slaps her with his claw "How dare you speak of being noble you coward."

Rin smiles at him "At least I'm not afraid to tell people anything I wish, and I'm not boring."

Ichiro smiles laughing "At least I don't babble about everything that no one cares about, and lets just play headbands . . . truces?"

Hoshi smiles hugging her brother back "Fine I was getting bored anyways."

Ichiro smiles picking her up to give her a piggyback ride "Father we will be right back with the game."

Hoshi smiles laughing "GO GO GO big brother."

With that they disappear down the hallway, laughing and giggling.

XX Kagome giving birth XX

Inuyasha holds her hand "Breathe Kagome you can do it."

Kagome gets angry "Don't tell me what to do I have to do it, trust me I would let you do it if I could."

Rin smiles at Kagome "If it's a boy what are you going to name it?"

Inuyasha spoke "Shikon . . . and if it's a girl Kikyo."

Kagome glares at him "SIT SIT SIT! WE WILL NOT NAME OUR DAUGHTER AFTER YOUR PAST GIRLFRIEND SHE WILL HAVE A NAME OF KIMI!

Rin smiles and can't help but to laugh "So why Shikon . . . because of the jewel?"

Kagome nod "It brought me here and to Inuyasha."

The doctor looks at Kagome and smiles "Um . . . your contractions are still a good five minutes apart."

Kagome lays back "Ugh can't I just get this over with it hurts already."

XX Sesshomaru and his parents XX

Inu No Taisho smiles with his arm around his mate's waist "Sesshomaru your pups are awfully different they hardly have anything in common and yet they always seem to end up getting along."

Sesshomaru slightly smiles "Yes I am very happy with my family, and now I care for Inuyasha as my family too."

His parents have surprise looks on their faces, Inu No Taisho decides to toy with him "Perhaps then me and your mother should give you're a brother or sister?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen "No! I didn't want Inuyasha but I except him even if we don't share the same mother."

His parents can't help but to smile "Sesshomaru your father was just toying with you."

He holds his mate closer looking serious "Kasumi I wasn't toying I'm serious."

She pushes him away "No, I'm not the motherly type the only reason I had Sesshomaru was to give you an heir . . . but I do seem to love him too, but no not another child."

Sesshomaru glares at her "Thanks mother I feel the love."

She smiles "Sesshomaru I do love you son that's why I brought Rin back."

He sees his children coming back and looks her way "Your words are as hollow as always."

XX Ten minutes later XX

They all are playing head bands even the adults who are playing only so they don't have to carry one a boring conversation.

Inu No Taisho has a card with a kimono on his head, while Sesshomaru has a card with a spear, Kasumi has a card with a flower, Ichiro has a card with a moon, and Hoshi has a card with a cat.

Hoshi smiles as she explains the rules "You all have a card on your head you ask the other players a yes or no question referring to your card, they can't tell you what it is but they may answer your question and you can't look at your own card, and we sit in a circle taking turns. Once you think you know what your card is you may guess, if your wrong you keep playing and if your right you wait for the others to finish."

Inu No Taisho thinks of a good question "Am I colorful?"

Hoshi smiles "Sometimes, now it's my turn am I a kind of demon?"

Sesshomaru nods, she smiles "Am I a dog?"

They all shake their heads; Sesshomaru speaks "Am I red?"

Ichiro smiles "Only if you kill someone with it."

Sesshomaru smiles "Am I a sword?"

Ichiro shakes his head "Am we see every night or day?"

Ichiro smiles "Am I the sun?"

Kasumi thinks "Am something small?"

Hoshi smiles "Yes

Inu No Taisho shakes his head "Am I kimono?"

They all look shocked not only at him but they soon hear a loud scream, but soon go back to their game.

XX Kagome has her child XX

Kagome has been pushing for a while since she had been crowning, Inuyasha gave her his hand to squeeze but soon realized that was a bad idea "Ow Ow Ow Kagome stop squeezing so much."

Rin smiled "Inuyasha that wasn't a smart idea most girls do it because it hurts them so they try to focus on something else."

He pulls his hand away "Hey why hurt me you're the one that wanted to be a mother."

Rin's eyes widened as she knew her adopted sister and sister in law was bound to do, blow up in his face.

She got angry she stopped pushing for a second "You don't want to be a father?"

Inuyasha looked upset "Now I never said that!"

The Doctor glared at him "Stop screaming at my patient."

Kagome looked angrily at him "YEAH STOP YELLING AT ME AND SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha face plants into the floor "OW IT HURTS! STOP PLEASE!"

Rin smiles "Kagome the doctor says you're going to have the baby now."

Kagome cries looking at Inuyasha "I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm scared I'm so scared!"

Rin smiles "Sister push."

Kagome pushes as she cries "Inuyasha I'm scared."

Inuyasha gets up sensing his mate is really scared "Um I'll promise you'll be fine, remember after you have our pup you'll be a good mother."

Suddenly she pushes again and there's a little cry, the doctor cover the pup in a warm blanket . . . "It's Shikon."

XX Family XX

Rin walks out into the hallway smiling "You can all go inside and see the new pack member."

They all rush in wanting to see the newborn, Inu No Taisho smiles "Inuyasha, Kagome may I hold my grandchild?"

Kagome smiles "Certainly and his name is Shikon as in the Shikon Jewel."

Ichiro smiles "Yea another boy in the family, finally."

Hoshi has her hands on her hips "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He smiles back "Nothing."

Sesshomaru and Rin smile thinking about how cute the child is it also has puppy dog ears like Inuyasha and silver hair.

Kagome looks at Inu No Taisho "How come all your male descendants have silver hair?"

He smiles "Its passed down from each generation, once an a while a female has this trait but it's usually only male to state that they are from a powerful clan."

Rin smiles petting her sons head "I was enchanted by Sesshomaru's personality and his features, like his hair, eyes and markings."

Ichiro smiles looking up at his mother and father "Mother does that mean I will look as handsome as father one day?"

Rin smiles "Yes your very handsome already son."

He looks up at her smiling "I am?"

Hoshi smiles toying with him "Yes brother, and father will I be pretty?"

Sesshomaru smiles and nods "Yes, that's why Sho took you because even he knew you were going to be more beautiful than now which is hard to image."

The pups walk up to their grandfather to look at their cousin "Wow he looks so small."

Kasumi smiles looking at Sesshomaru "It's hard to believe you were once that small and frail son."

Inuyasha smiles taking his son back "Kagome says she needs to get some rest and same goes with our son."

They all left Kagome and Shikon alone to rest even Inuyasha.

XX father and son XX

Everyone had gone asleep after they left Kagome's room, and Kasumi even went to bed in the master bedroom on the other side of the palace.

Soon just Inuyasha and his father were just awake, and found themselves talking and trying to form a bond.

Inu No Taisho looked at his son who was sitting across from him "Inuyasha I'm sorry your mother died and you were left alone."

Inuyasha acted like he wasn't hurt "It's fine and in the past it doesn't matter."

He looks at his son who seems more distant than Sesshomaru "I did love your mother and I died to protect you both, I wish I hadn't I missed having you as a son for more than two hundred years.

Inuyasha smiled "It's fine, and thanks for giving me this sword if you didn't Kagome would have been killed by Sesshomaru when we were in your tomb."

He smiles "You really love this mortal don't you?"

Inuyasha smiles "Yes I do, although it saddens me she will die long before me of old age."

His father looks at him "Perhaps not, what if I could tell you how to make you a full demon and her one as well and then Shikon even though he is a baby."

Inuyasha got up and sat closer to his father "Father please tell me how."

He smiles looking at his sons face 'Izayoi' "You really remind me of your mother . . . I miss her and so I heard you've already lost your first woman, you must know how I feel."

Inuyasha frowns thinking how he and Kikyo were supposed to mate and live happily together before she died, "Yes, and I must be with Kagome father please tell me."

He smiles "Take your sword have her put a sealing spell on it and cut her mark you gave her and you do it as well to yourself and . . . you must cut your son's neck where as if you had marked him as well, as the cuts heal and be his a newborn full demon."

Inuyasha smiles and hugs his father "Thank you."

Inu No Taisho hugs his son "I'm proud of you and your brother son."

Inuyasha smiles before leaving "I know."

XX Kagome and Inuyasha XX

Inuyasha walks in and sees his mate sleeping with her son in his arms; he pulled out his sword "Kagome?"

She woke up eyes widen when Inuyasha looked at her "Put a sealing spell on my sword."

Kagome smiled like he was stupid "Inuyasha if I did that you wouldn't be able to use your sword."

He looked down at her "Kagome, Father told me to my sword have you put a sealing spell on it and cut your mark I gave you and I do it to myself as well and . . . I must cut our son's neck as if I had marked him as well, as the cuts heal we will be full demon."

Kagome trusted him and pulled the next of her kimono down showing him her mark, as she puts her hands on the sword and said a small sealing chant.

Inuyasha then looked down at his family "I'm sorry if this hurts it won't last long," as he put his sword on Kagome's neck and began to slowly cut a incision on her mark, he quickly does it to himself and to his new born son.

When Inuyasha looked down at his sword there was no blood but it was glowing a pure light, soon their cuts began to heal and their marks turned a light red almost pink.

Kagome's eyes turned gold, as she grew black dog ears, and small fangs, and long claws for finger nails "Inu . . . Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her and looked the same except for one purple stripe on each cheek like his father's, he then noticed those marking had also passed to his mate and son.

Inuyasha smiled as he hugged her "You Okay?"

Kagome hugged her back as their back opened his eye "We're fine don't worry Inuyasha, I'm like you know."


	19. Together

Rin wakes from her sleep because of Sesshomaru is brushing her hair out of her face; his fingers lingered on her face.

Sesshomaru smiles in his eyes as they stare down at her "Good morning mate."

Rin smiles at her "I hardly sleep in now a days."

He looks down at her "Oh did I disturb you?"

She smiled as he cupped her cheek "Then again I enjoy waking to see your face."

He looked kindly at her "I enjoy seeing yours as well . . ."He then moved his face closer to hers.

Rin moves her face closer to his and he then positions his lips to match hers.

They slowly began to kiss as Rin moved her thumbs up and down his stripes on his cheeks, she often loved his markings and his white hair and golden eyes they just made her feel happy and safe.

He moves from lying on his side to putting one hand on each side of Rin's shoulders as he holds his muscular body over her soft body.

Sesshomaru begins to kiss her neck as holds his body over hers; she wraps her arms around him slightly pushing his body close to hers.

Rin looks down up at him and takes off his kimono and pants, after she is done he opens her kimono by removing her belt.

He then adjusts himself to go into her smoothly, as soon as he does she moans quietly.

He then grinned at her and begins to thrust into her slowly "Do you yearn for your lord so much?"

Rin claws at his back and quietly yells "Sessh . . . Sesshomaru!" from the pain and pleasure.

He looks down at her as he thought to himself 'I love it when she yell my name from her sweet soft and begging lips', she hears his thought and looks back at him with a sweet smile and kisses his lips.

Sesshomaru and her both soon have their demon blood take over, the white soon bleed blood red, and their golden eyes beam bright blue, their claws and fangs grow, and their mate marks glow an even brighter purple than normal.

Sesshomaru's demon hugs his body close to Rin's demon and thrust while they kiss, from their lips the begin to bleed a little from their fangs cutting each other's lips and tongues; but then soon heal from their healing saliva.

Rin demon kisses his neck leaving a small bruise and a little blood, after she licked his blood from his next, Sesshomaru lingers his fang on his mates next bringing forth a little blood and then licks her sweet and salty blood from her neck.

Sesshomaru then lays on his back while Rin sits on top of him, he grabs her hips being a little rough to adjust their hips to a line as he begin to thrust inside her slowly and then faster as they continue.

Rin begins to breathe heavy and from being pleasured, she runs her claws his chest cutting him a little and licks his cuts slowly to heal her.

With her small warm tongue licking his perfect outlined abs then lays on him to kiss his lips slowly.

Sesshomaru eyes whiten first as his demon blood surrenders to allow him control, however Rin remains in demon form a few more minutes; this is the first time he see his mate in such a form.

He thinks her demon is also beautiful and fine in every way; He thrusts for the last time putting his seeds in her and stays inside of her, while kissing her gently as well.

Then Rin's demon lets her return to normal as she lays beside him with a smile, and then relaxes in each other's embrace for a while before she and him are aware they need to get up and be around the palace.

He smiles and pulls out of her they soon wash up and get dressed to look proper as always, and then go into the main room where people sit and relax in each other's company.

XX Main Room with Inu Youkai adults XX 

Rin and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Inu No Taisho and Kasumi all the couples sit forming a triangle.

Kagome and Inuyasha were wearing noble robes; Kagome's was a red kimono with pink flowers and golden strips while Inuyasha wore grey kimono bottoms, and a white under kimono shirt with a black kimono top over it.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat down with their family Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha "Brother . . . you and your mate may stay in the last wing available."

Kagome smiles bowing "Thank you . . . but why have you invited us to live here?"

Rin smiles leaning against Sesshomaru "Its Inu Youkai custom the entire royal family lives in the palace, but only the alpha's family is able to rule."

Inu No Taisho smiles at his eldest son "Sesshomaru your mate and you are late, did you have trouble getting out of bed."

Rin blushed as Sesshomaru pretended he didn't hear a thing, Kagome smiles helping her sister out "Rin wouldn't it be nice if mother, grandpa and Souta came to visit?"

Inuyasha huffed being smart "You girls are so stupid, do you honestly believe that they could with stand a day here?"

Rin glared at him "You know you always act so smart, and yet . . ."

Kagome takes a deep long breath "SIT!"

Sesshomaru smiles slightly as Rin finishes her sentence "And yet still so dumb."

Inu No Taisho looks at Kagome "Where is your family anyways?"

Rin and Kagome smiles and say in unison "In Tokyo in modern era Japan."

Kasumi and Inu No Taisho look at them slightly confused "Where is that?"

Rin smiled looking at Kagome "Perhaps we can spend sometime in the modern era after they come here?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nod Sesshomaru looks at Rin "Shall we go and get them now?"

Kagome smiles as her and Rin got up "Okay lets go."

Rin smiled and then laughing "Kagome you are a full demon now right?"

Kagome nodded "Why and why are you giggling?"

Rin smiled even more "Why don't we all travel in full dog demon form it would be quicker."

Sesshomaru slightly smiled as he heard Rin's thought, Kagome nodded "But how would our family get to your palace?"

Rin smiled "Why not have them ride us?"

Inuyasha smiled "That would give them quite an experience."

Sesshomaru and the rest get up, Rin smiles "Kagome what about Shikon?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha "Do you think Jaken could babysit for maybe an hour?"

Kasumi smiles "Surely he can, Sesshomaru had a nanny when he was younger."

Inuyasha laughs "You had a nanny?"

Sesshomaru and Rin begin to leave, Rin yells in a firm voice "Jaken."

He quickly comes in bowing "Yes what do you require?"

Rin smiles "You are to babysit for an hour or a little longer, oh and Ichiro and Hoshi are in the garden."

They soon all leave before Jaken can refuse or fuss.

XX on the way to the well XX

Each couple runs and slowly rises and turns into a giant dog first couple is Sesshomaru and Rin, Sesshomaru is a white dog, while his mate is Rin is a dark brown colored dog. The next couple was Inuyasha who was also a white dog and his mate Kagome who was a black dog and lastly Inu No Taisho and Kasumi; they were both white dogs.

They flew quickly to the well as they passed over Edo the villagers were nervous not knowing who they were .If they knew Rin; Kagome and Inuyasha were among them they wouldn't be so nervous, but still nervous.

Rin and everyone returned to their humanoid form once they approached the forest of Inuyasha, They all walked through the forest taking their time.

Inu No Taisho looked at Inuyasha "Son why was this forest named after you?"

Inuyasha smiles rubbing the back of his head, "Well this tree here we're passing I was sealed to it by Kikyo and once she died and Kagome was reincarnated and in this world she released me."

Kagome holds his hand "Your so much kinder than you were back then."

Sesshomaru looks over at him "I could of used your help when you were sealed to that tree, we could of finished the panther tribe."

His father and Kasumi eyes widened "When did they attack again."

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand "It was about fifty-five years ago."

Rin looks at Kagome "Kagome I can't believe that we will live for hundreds of years, and soon fifty years will be like nothing at all."

Kagome smiles "I can't wait either . . . although it will be said when our family in the modern era leaves the world."

Rin smiles and holds her hand "Don't think too much about it."

Kasumi looks at the two demons who were once mortal "It honestly surprises me how strong you both are, I always believed mortals were weak."

Rin shoots a looks back at her "Mortals are weak, rude, evil and ruthless, and . . . meaningless."

Everyone except Sesshomaru stop in shock and then continue to walk, Inu No Taisho speaks first "But weren't you once human?"

Rin has a heartless look on her face "Exactly so I know what I'm talking about."

Sesshomaru smiles putting his arm around his mates waist "I hate mortals still to this day; the only mortals I didn't hate were you and Kohaku."

Kagome runs to his side then give him an angry look "And what about me, Sango, and Miroku?"

He looks at her and continues to walk like he didn't hear a word.

Kasumi looks over at her son "Why did you keep Rin why not leave her in a village or eat her?"

Sesshomaru looks down getting ready to speak all of a sudden Inu No Taisho spoke "Sesshomaru probably was like I was, he was surprised at her kindness and generosity despite the fact he was a demon."

Inuyasha smiled as he said a smart comment "Or perhaps he just was lonely and found a female who wasn't all that far away from becoming a women, so . . . soon he wouldn't be lonely anymore "

Sesshomaru soon turned around and grabbed him by the throat and smashing against a tree "Don't ever speak of such ideas again, you were born a half-breed; nothing can change that."

Kasumi looked at her mate "Aren't you going to stop them?"

He shook his head "Inuyasha needs to learn not to insult his mother's mate; it is lowly for any son of mine."

Rin smiles trying to lighten up the tension between them, "We're here."

They all stopped and as Rin and Kagome smiled "We'll go get them . . . we won't be long promise."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a sweet kiss, as Rin and Sesshomaru did the same.

Rin ran to the well and hoped in Kagome smiled as she followed Rin, as everyone else ran and looked into the well.

XX Rin and Kagome XX

Kagome and Rin looked very noble in their kimono as they come out of the well house.

Rin's golden eyes are kind yet firm, and her hair is knee length was flowing, while her mate mark shines through her kimono as always and her markings looks beautiful and stand out from her fair white skin, her fangs pressed down on her soft and tender bottom lip; and her clawed hands looks soft and gentle even with those dangerous claws.

Kagome looks very similar her hair is just like Rin's but black hair with a pair of black ears oh the top of her head, and she stopped as she looked at Rin with her golden eye "Rin what if our family is scared of us?"

Rin smiles looking at her sister "You're too silly, they would never fear us."

Kagome looks up at her sister "But we look so different and were demons now."

Rin smiles and continues to walk to the main house, once Rin got there she knocked on the door.

Suddenly Maiko (their mother) opened the door, She soon shut it just enough to see through the crack "Who are you demons?"

Kagome looks saddened, Rin looks noble as it is her place to act and look noble all the time "Look noble if you are to live in the palace you must learn to always act noble and try not to show too much weakness."

Maiko looks at them 'Who are these demons?"

Kagome smiles "Yes," she then acts noble like how she should.

Rin smiles looking kindly at her adopted mother "Mother may your daughters come in?"

Maiko is shocked at those words "Rin . . . Kagome?"

Rin smiles looking down then back up at her "I'm usually called lady Rin now but yes, it's us."

Maiko slides open the door again and hugging them and bringing them inside.

Rin's eyes were big with surprise no one has been this informal with her for a long time "Mother?"

Kagome smiles with some tears squeezes out of her eyes as she tries to still act noble "I thought you were going to be afraid of us mother."

They all walk into the dining room where Souta and grandpa are sitting at the table then stand up "DEMONS!"

Kagome and Rin smile and say in unison "Grandfather; Souta!"

Souta looks at them "Sisters?"

Rin smiles looking down at him with kind eyes "How have you been Souta?"

He smiles "Good but . . ."

Grandpa asks the question on Maiko and Souta's mind "How are you both full demons?"

Rin smiled as she sat down "Well I told Sesshomaru I would be his mate and so to reign over the western lands I need to become a full demon, so he changed me . . ."

Kagome smiled as she and Rin pulled down their kimono necks to their left shoulders so their mate mark shows, Rin smiled "They bite us so that we are able to live as long as them; so we are powerful; also it helps us understand our mate so we never fight, We are able to hear our mates thoughts and able to hear their feelings."

Souta looks up at them "Cool," Rin and Kagome smiled as they did their fangs showed a bit.

Kagome looks at Rin "Rin why don't you tell them why we've come."

Rin smiles "Myself and the rest of the Inu Youkai royal family have decided to let you come to the feudal era for a visit over two nights or more if you wish."

They all look shocked and in Unison ask "Go to the feudal era?"

Rin looks over at Kagome "Yes, me and Lady Kagome wish for you all to come and stay at my palace."

Kagome smiles "Yes Rin is the alpha female of all the Inu Youkai clan, that is why she wears the fur on her shoulders only alphas wear the fur; and that includes the former alphas as well."

Souta cuddles her fur "It's so soft, Sis why don't you have it too."

Kagome smiles "Souta since I am mated to Inuyasha who was originally a half demon, he and I aren't fit to be the lord or lady and also the throne goes to the first born."

Rin and Kagome sit down very nobly and wait for their family to pack clothes for a week or so.

Grandpa packed a camera and a few kimonos, Souta and Maiko packed a few clothes and everyone went to Rin and Kagome.

Rin smiled and helped everyone into the well while Kagome said a chant allowing them all to past through.

Grandpa, Souta and Maiko all stared at the light blue light surrounding them, they felt its peaceful warmth and then saw Rin and Kagome smiling as they soon came to the bottom of the well.

Maiko eyes widened "The sky?"


	20. Future visiting the past

The blue spiritual and demonic light that was present inside the well soon disappeared and was replaced by the warm and bright light from the sun. Also when they all looked up from the well there was no longer with a shed over it, but instead a bright blue sky.

Maiko looks at Rin and Kagome "How are we going to get out?" Kagome in return smiles and grabs the vine and makes a joke "We could always climb out like I used to, but I wouldn't dare do that know I got a more reliable way to get out." Rin looked up at a cream colored arm with strips around the wrist with clawed fingers, Rin then smiled "So do I, we'll get you out once were out mother."

Rin then grabbed the clawed hand and was jerked out of the well and into Sesshomaru's embrace; Rin stays in his embrace until Kagome is pulled out in the same manner by her mate Inuyasha.

Kagome and Rin then look at the others of their feudal era family and then smile as they look down the well. Rin is the one to speak most of the time since she is the alpha she has the right to anyways; Kagome has learnt this over time as well as many ways of the Inu Youkai traditions. Rin hops down into the well gracefully as ever, her family was amazed to see the once silly girl they had helped was now a graceful ruler "Gramps I will help you out first then Souta and last you mother, and then my family will greet you."

They all looked amazed at her wondering how is she going to get them out by herself "Oh and don't be frightened my family my look fierce but they would never hurt any of you, and grandfather tell me you didn't pack anything to ward off demons like those weak sutras of yours."

He glared at her she was disrespecting her elder had she lost her manners, with that she picked him up and hopped gracefully out of the well setting him beside Kagome who was happy to see him.

When Rin went back in to get the rest of her family members, grandpa was shocked to see for cream skinned demons, with demonic markings on their cheeks and a few of them and moons their foreheads, they were all dressed in white demons and looked so noble by their long silvery white hair flowing in the wind and their golden eyes directed at him. He soon got up and had a weak sutra that had no spiritual power so it was merely words painted on paper.

Kagome looked at her grandfather embarrassed, Inuyasha wanted to insult the old man just like how he used to; so he grabbed the sutra and sliced it up in mere seconds. Kagome couldn't help but to smile at her grandfather's face it was so funny, he was in utter shock.

Inu No Taisho looked at Inuyasha like he was hopeless as did Kagome, Kasumi and Sesshomaru. Rin was soon done and brought her adopted brother and mother up at the same time. Rin placed them down behind the old man by Kagome, they all stood up as they saw the demons who all had heartless and emotionless expressions upon their faces … all accept Inuyasha who just had a smug look.

Rin took her place beside her mate as did Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagome where on Sesshomaru and Rins left while his parents where on the right. Rin smiled slightly as Sesshomaru spoke in a single toned emotionless voice as he always did "Hello Higurashi family."

The Higurashi's all had different thoughts in their mind at the time, Maiko thought that all the males where so breath taking and so handsome. While gramps thought that they were so powerful their demonic energies were so strong, and last Souta looked at them in awe the females even his sister were gorgeous and looked to be very perfect and wished that they had women like this in the modern era so he could marry one, and his other thought was the males were so powerful and noble and strong he wanted to be just like them.

Sesshomaru and his family bowed their heads to show some respect but not a lot after all they are just humans, he spoke in the same tone as he always does "I would like you to meet the Inu Youkai royal family, I am Lord Sesshomaru Alpha male and ruler of the western lands." The Higurashi's snapped out of their thoughts and paid attention. He spoke this time with a little pride in his voice "My mate Lady Rin, Alpha female of the western lands." Rin bowed her head as soon as her name was mentioned. Then the Higurashis' smiled at her Rin she was truly in a better place here. He then introduced his brother  
"My Half-brother Lord Inuyasha and his mate Lady Kagome," they bowed and smiled as the last couple was introduced. He then looked at his father and mother "And the former rulers of the west my mother and father, Lord Inu No Taisho and Lady Kasumi."

Rin smiled as the Higurashi's introduce themselves all the demons looked at the oldest member; in his old voice he spoke with a little fear hidden in it, although all the demons could since it anyways "Hello I am the head of the household, call me gramps or grandpa or grandfather." He then turned to his daughter "This is my daughter Maiko, Lady Kagome and Souta's birthmother and Lady Rin's adopted mother; and last member is my grandson Souta."

Kagome smiled and looked at Rin and with a statement or than a question said "Rin wouldn't be nice to show them how mortals of this time period live."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru as Kagome looked at her mate as if asking for permission, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both nodded.

They soon began to walk off all looking so noble in their kimonos, their attitude and even the way they walk. Inu No Taisho looked at the mortals at the well looking dumbfounded "Are not going to join us on our walk."

They grabbed their bags and ran to catch up with Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin looked at her nervous and curious family who were looking at every little thing. She smiled and with a kind and firm voice looked at them "Do you not have questions for any of us, we don't mind questions really after all it is natural for mortals to be curious."

Souta looked up at her "Sis why do always call us mortals and not people like you used too?"

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru grabbed her clawed hand in his as they hold hand and still look noble and proper even doing such a silly task that some children do. Rin smiled looking at the forest ahead "Souta to answer your question it's because that's how we address people here is as mortals, just like they address us as demons, Youkai, evil, death and some even call us destructive evil forces that are no better than common animals or monsters that wear human disguises and demon clothing."

Rin still had a slight smile on her face even though she know how others see them, and is a little sadden that they think that way of her and her family. 'Was it so wrong that I fell in love with a demon?'

Sesshomaru entered her mind and put a illusion of himself hugging her trying to comfort her 'No, It was faith as mortals call it and I love you and you love me I see nothing wrong with this.'

Rin leaned her head on his fur as they walked, when gramps interrupted "Why does it sound like you don't ask questions but rather statements?"

Inu No Taisho answered this time "Well gramps to answer your question, it's because we are of noble blood and we don't ask since whatever we say is law and no one can object unless they are in the royal family and even then the alphas have final say."

Maiko looked at them and then at her daughter Kagome "Why don't you call them your husbands and not your mates?"

Kagome smiles she used to wonder the same thing "Because it would be improper to have noble demons to take part in a human ceremony, which is beneath us even me and Inuyasha are above that . . . and if we did I won't alone bring us shame and dishonor but the whole royal family."

Sesshomaru jumped in as he looked at Rin on his shoulder "Besides mating is much more permanent bond, it makes it so they entire time you live you can only be with one person because you truly love them; although the males can still have concubines if they wish." He glared at his father for that's what Inuyasha's mother was "Although most demons have no need for such, most are happy with their mate; you can't mate unless your heart is truly in love with the person you mate with."

Kagome on their walk points out the scared tree to them "This is the very spot where I found Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hugs her close "Thank you for saving me that day," She smiled "I thought you saved me from that demon." He looks and her letting her go "Your right why am I apologizing," she smiles and takes a deep breath "SIT!" They all turn around and everyone couldn't help but to at least have a slight smile, they soon reached the village."

XX inside the village of Edo XX

They visited wanted to visit Keade and everyone but they weren't home, Rin was approached by Shippo who said that Keade, Sango, Miroku, and their children all went to help rid a few villages of demons.

Shippo then rushed to introduce himself to the new comers "Hi my name is Shippo, and I'm a fox demon."

They all smiled and said hello back as Sesshomaru and Rin continued to walk they knew they need to get back to the palace, Jaken could contain the three pups for a little bit but not for long. His parents weren't far behind them as was Inuyasha.

Kagome looked and grabbed her families' attention "Hey we have to be on our way but it was nice to see you again Shippo you should visit more often."

The Higurashi's looked and took pictures of the villagers doing normal village things as they began to leave the village. They soon stopped outside of the village, Rin knew they were afraid so if they did turn into their full demon forms then it would scared them more "Sesshomaru and royal family, let's not change into our full demon forms I'm afraid it might scared the mortals let's just fly how we are."

Everyone nodded because her and Sesshomaru's word was the rule even Inu No Taisho couldn't speak up if he so desired too.

Rin smiled at Maiko "Mother grab onto my fur, Grandfather take hold of Inu No Taisho's, Souta grab Sesshomaru's and Kagome and Inuyasha I know you don't have furs so you can run or be in your true forms."

Kagome looked at her family members on the furs of her other family "Lady Rin I think me and Inuyasha should be ourselves as well as Kasumi it might open them up to understand us more, on how we are in every way they should understand I am no longer the Kagome I was I'm completely different and I wish for them to know this so they know I might look the same for the most part although I'm not they should know the truth and not this lie they see when they look at me."

Souta, Maiko and Gramps are all stunned, but Rin simply smiles "Very well, and Mortals hold on tight we wouldn't want you to fall."

Rin, Sesshomaru and Inu No Taisho all lift off the ground and are soon soaring above the clouds, and are soon accompanied by three Giant dog demons, two are white as snow while one is black as coal. Souta looks in shock and awe, while Maiko and Gramps look in horror "What are they?"

Rin looks at Maiko "The black one is your daughter Kagome, and the smaller white one is Inuyasha and the last one is Kasumi."

Kagome flies over to her mother who is shocked "Kagome?"

The black dog demon looks at her and wines and whimpers to Maiko, then Rin speaks up "Kagome is telling you please don't be afraid, it hurts her to see her own loving mother is afraid . . . after all she knows how a mother she could never be afraid of her child so how could you be you be afraid of yours."

Kagome then turns into her human form while white and light blue light engulfs her as she returns to her normal self, just then she begins to fall as she does Inuyasha catches her with his mouth and throws her on his back. "Mother now that you know what we all really look like are you afraid?"

Gramps and Souta smiles "Not at all you're still my grand-daughter even if you're a big dog inside."

She glares at her grandfather a trick that Rin taught her "Geez thanks."

Souta smiles "Sis that was so cool, I never thought my sister could be cool."

Rin smiles looking at them, Maiko then looks at the demons who are flying with their furs and look like noble humans with demon clothing, hair and markings and then at the giant dog flying in the sky "I was surprised is all sorry to worry you Kagome."

They then reach the palace and land in the front where the gates are and landed right in front of them. Everyone stood up and the two demons that changed into their dog form changed back to their normal forms.

XX palace gates XX

Sesshomaru looked at the main guard at the guard tower he then saw the demons and recognized them as the royal family "Open the gates to the royal family." The gates soon opened and their stood a tall demon who had a light green kimono with black armor and a red sword with black eyes and brown fur and hair his skin was a light peach.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked in first and then the former rulers then Inuyasha and Kagome and last the mortals, this showed how they ranked in the palace.

The man bowed and had the twins behind him and Hoshi was carrying Shikon and then handed him over to Kagome while she and Ichiro ran to their parents hugging their legs. Sesshomaru looked at the demons standing their "General Tadashi where is Jaken he was supposed to watch the pups while we were away."

Tadashi looked at the twin "Well he is a little hung up right now, and I think the pups had something to do with it."

Hoshi smiled with guilt on her face on her face then she pointed at her brother "Mother it was Ichiro's fault."

They looked at Ichiro who was angry "It was her Idea!"

Hoshi smiled and grabbed her brothers hand "Time to run!"

Sesshomaru jumped in front of his pups picking them up and then looked at Rin "Mate you know me I might be too extreme when I punish them so do what you think is right "You will be in your rooms for the rest of the night and you will read your math and reading books and complete some worksheets and may come out at dinner time then go to bed."

The looked sad "Okay, we will go to our rooms now." The general escorted them to their rooms; he was far more reliable than Jaken.

They all walked to the palace like it was nothing special just like any other home, but they soon realized that it wasn't or at least not to the mortals who were taking lots of pictures while in awe at how beautiful it was.

XX Inside the palace XX

Rin and Sesshomaru went into the entrance room and then looked at the mortals; Rin smiled "I will show you to your rooms."

Inu No Taisho and Kasumi bowed their heads "Rin and Sesshomaru we are going to our chambers to rest until dinner and then we will be joining you once again." With that they left without another word, Rin looked at Sesshomaru she knew he would be in his study looking over political scrolls and other things.

Rin received a kiss on her forehead before he left "Oh and Rin why don't you show them a tour of the palace as well." She smiled and watch him leave, Inuyasha smirked at her "Your pups are so outrageous with parents like you two I thought they would be more calm." Her eyes glowed and the whites were stained blood red, while her irises were now ice blue; her claws and fangs extended as her hair flowed even though there was not wind it flowed from her demon blood taking over. The mortals gasped and in a blink of an eye she had Inuyasha by the throat holding him three feet from the ground "Don't you ever insult my pups you may insult me or my mate we can shake it off but never insult my pups, if you do I am sure me and Sesshomaru would be more than happy you put you in your place . . . remember we can kick you out anytime so watch what you say." With that she dropped him and as soon as she did she returned to normal.

Kagome grew with rage and her demon blood took over and she gave Shikon to his aunt Rin, "INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" With that Kagome took Shikon back as she returned to her normal self and her and Rin took the mortals up the right stairs when you walk in because the left stairs were being washed by servants at the time. Rin walked down the first hall on the right to the children's rooms "This is the wing where the children sleep and where Jaken and the guests sleep." Kagome then put Shikon in his little room to sleep, then joined up with Rin as she then walked down to a spilt in the hall and took the right hall to show them the library of scroll and even a small study area for where they taught lesson to the small children. They came back to the split and took a left "Over here is where the hospital wing is." She then went to the children's rooms and only two doors form Hoshi's room is where the family would stay "In the guest chamber it was very big and easily fit them inside." The mortals unpacked quickly and wished to see was on the was on the left of the stairs, Rin showed them that down the long hall was first Kagome and Inuyasha's room and then a hot spring that they and the children used often, and then next was Inu No Taisho and Kasumi's room and then Sesshomaru's study and last Rin and Sesshomaru's chamber which was the biggest in the palace with their own personal hot spring and a balcony and dressers and mirror with a small tea table and a room divider to change behind.

They soon went down stairs and showed them the servant conquers which were very nice, the kitchens, dining room, ballroom, garden and lastly the throne room. They all looked at the ceiling once they heard a weak and angry voice "Lady Rin!

Rin looked up and saw Jaken was swinging up there tied to the 45ft ceiling with rhinestones bedazzled on him he looked like a rainbow; he was in a pink princess dress with red lips paint and a brown wing, with yellow butterfly wings on him with a silver tiara and a sigh that said "Fairy Toad princess Jaken." She looked and saw Jaken also had his staff of two head painted white and it too was bedazzled and had pink flames painted on it.

Everyone began to laugh while Kagome and Rin covered their mouths with their fans trying their best not to it wasn't very proper for demons of the royal family who were adults to laugh at something so childish. Jaken looked angrier at this "How dare a bunch of mortal laugh at me, Lady Rin I order you to get me down!"

Sesshomaru heard Rin's thoughts from his study loud and clear so he walked in to see what was happening because her thoughts were very angry. Some of the thoughts were like 'Stupid Jaken, this is your mistake; How dare you order me around; If Lord Sesshomaru were here he would punish you . . . and so I suppose I will in his place.'

Kagome knew no matter what you never order an alpha dog demon ever, because their demon blood hated it and would perhaps kill you or do something terrible. Rin had the same smile Sesshomaru did when he was about to do something terrible, she then floated to the top and used her poison claws to melt the thick rope. Jaken looked at her with pleading eyes "No . . . Lady Rin I'm sorry forgive me," he then saw lord Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru flew next to his mate and embraced her to calm her down, he then whispered into her ear "Please clam down, you're kind and caring not mean and heartless like I am . . . don't worry I will deal with him in your place."

Rin's eyes cleared from anger and then she looked like her calm normal self, one arm was wrapped around her and the other was at his side. Jaken smiled in relief "Thank you my lord . . ."

Sesshomaru had his wicked and evil smile, he then raised his hand and punched him "Don't ever tell my mate what to do" with that Sesshomaru and Rin land gracefully and go into his study.

Kagome and her family then look at Jaken who is hanging by a strand and then swings side to side from Sesshomaru's powerful punch . . . and he then falls into the hard marble flooring.

XX Hoshi and Ichrio in their play room XX

Hoshi looked at her books and sighed "Ichiro."

He looked up from his books and homework "Hoshi what is it?"

She smiled and looked over at him "I'm sorry I got us in trouble by laughing."

He smiled and hugged her "Don't blame yourself, even if I act like it's nothing I have fun with you."

She pushed him away "You're crushing me! Shoo!"

XX Dinner XX

Rin and Sesshomaru was at the head of the table, while his parents were on the opposite end, Inuyasha and Kagome where in the middle and the twins were right by their parents with Jaken, and across from Inuyasha and Kagome were the Higurashis'.

Jaken glared at the pups while Inuyasha saw he was still a little bedazzled "Jaken you look nice pink and purple sparkles they really suit a little toad like yourself, it really brings out the green."

Jaken first smiled and then realized what Inuyasha said "Hey staff of …" Jaken was about to use his staff of two heads when everyone smiled or laughed at how it had pink flames and was also bedazzled. But Jaken didn't stop, So Hoshi and threw her wipe and pulled the toad under the table and then Ichiro throws his wipe catching him pulling out from underneath the table. Hoshi smiles "Tug a war."

Ichiro's wipe pulls harder than Hoshi's hers soon breaks and Ichiro's was pulling so hard it made Jaken hit the wall behind the twins where he slowly slid down it, all the other demons were used to it and went back to eating.

Maiko looked at the twins with a harsh voice "Hoshi, Ichiro!" They looked up from there meal and each had a questioning look. Maiko tried to glare at them but they weren't at all scared, they only feared their parents and grandparents glares. Because in their glares held power, danger, strictness, a little evil, and yet a slight bit of pride when they glared at the twins.

Gramps smiled with disappointment and pride at the same time in it "Twins why do such a thing to a loyal ward like that toad fellow over there?"

Hoshi and Ichiro looked emotionless as they looked at him, Hoshi spoke on their behalf "We do it because he is our friend and a playmate he plays back like is rude and plays tricks as well it's fun . . . Right Master Jaken?"

Jaken he got up and was dizzy "Yes . . . wait . . . what? No!"

Hoshi hurried and jumped in "See he said it was fun."

Kagome decided to stop the conversation with telling her family about Shikon.

XX Getting ready for bed XX  
Everyone was in their rooms getting ready for bed while the guards where around the wall surrounding the palace to protect the families inside.

Hoshi and Ichiro had finished playing a few board games and colored in some coloring books, before they crawled in bed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in their bed cuddling thinking of how they had a perfect little family.

Jaken was pulling off the last of the jewels on him and his staff before going to bed, trying to think how to get back at them.

Inu No Taisho and Kasumi were in the garden having a peacefully walk, since they were fully matured full demons they only slept about twenty hours in two months. They walked and talked about old times when Sesshomaru was young and were a happy ruling family.

Sesshomaru and Rin were just sitting on the balcony and talking about royal manners and couldn't believe how fast Hoshi and Ichiro were maturing it seemed each day they were getting a little older in one way or another. Her and Sesshomaru had the same sleeping patterns at his parents did, they gazed up at the stars before returning to their bed to have another night together.


	21. Battles and Maiko

It was mid-morning when Maiko finally woke up she was the first in her room to wake up. When she woke she had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, after she was done she got up and walked around the room. She looked out the two windows and saw the breath taking view of the outside world, she looked at the room and saw a dresser, on top of the dresser was three kimonos one for her she could only assume. She picked it up and quickly changed and then looked at the room and saw that there was a few paintings of nature and one big one of the ruling family and the crescent moon of the dog demons and behind them.

She's fully awake looking at her kimono in awe it was so beautiful in her era it would cost at least thousands of dollars no doubt, it was a light yellow with a gold zigzags on it. She walked out of her room wondering where everyone was. She had some breakfast prepared by the palace servants and then continued to look for Rin and Kagome.

She came into the garden and saw Kagome and Rin fighting with all their might while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did the same.

XX Garden fights XX

Inu No Taisho was watching his sons fight and was taking notes on how much they have progressed and it impressed him that Inuyasha could hold his own against Sesshomaru; hardly anyone could no matter if they were powerful enemies or powerful allies. Everyone Sesshoumaru has fought has either lost or lost their life.

Kagome and Rin were fighting as well and Maiko was crying thinking they were seriously trying to kill each other. She began to run toward her two daughters thinking what could have made them so angry at one another to be fighting this violently "Rin, Kagome STOP!"

Hoshi was holding Shikon this whole time he was asleep no matter how much noise was made, she was cheering on her mother "Go mommy go."

They stopped their fight and walked over to worried and crying mother, they then walked up to her "Mother why are you crying?"

Maiko was hugging her daughters while crying "Why you to love each other."

Rin smiled she thought it was funny "Mother we aren't trying to kill each other, we are just training."

Kagome told her mother to sit by the children and watch there would be a battle bracket.

First would be Rin against Kagome, the Winner would face the winner out of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's battle, they winner from that would face Kasumi and then Inu No Tashio.

XX Rin and Kagome XX

Kagome and Rin were standing only about fifty feet way as they both had demonic and priestess powers this would defiantly prove interesting. Since Kagome was better with her spiritual powers while Rin was better at her demon powers, they waited until Hoshi screamed "Go!"

Rin and Kagome both had a bow and a sword for weapons to fight with, Kagome drew her bow and put an arrow in it and shot as Rin who was running toward her at full speed. Rin smiles slightly cutting her arrow in half, Kagome jumps over Rin to avoid being cut with her sword. She then lands on her feet behind Rin aiming yet another arrow, Rin redirect the arrow to hit Kagome. Kagome moved and it still cut her arm, but it only just grazed her arms surface. Her blood falls to the ground; she smiles and acts like it's nothing.

Rin used she fur and wraps it around her sister picking her up and throwing her in the air. Kagome soon does a back flip and hits Rin, they soon become in sword combat. Rin tries to cut Kagome again with her sword, but instead Rin's cheek gets cut by Kagome. Kagome narrows her eyes and throws some powerful sutras; Rin dodges a few but the rest stick on her shocking her. She feels the pain but then melts them with her poison claws. The fight continues and then ends with Kagome is on the ground with a cut on her arm, leg and across her stomach. Soon the fight is over once and it seems Rin has won seeing she was only cut once by Kagome.

Rin walked over and stretched her hand out to Kagome "You fight well. . . Sister."

Maiko looked worried her daughters were losing a lot of blood, Kagome and Rin hardly felt a thing though; they could lose ten times as much blood as a human could since they were demons. Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and the two walked off to their mates who complemented them on their skills.

Maiko ran over looking concerned with the cool tempered children at her side, "Kagome, Rin you're going to lose too much blood."

Rin smiles as Sesshomaru licked her cheek, and it slowly healed within minutes; Inuyasha did the same thing on Kagome's cuts. Maiko reaches them and sees the bloody cuts are gone and replace with new skin "Your cuts?"

Hoshi tugged on her grandmother's sleeve "Wanna see how they healed?"

Maiko nodded just then Hoshi cut her brother's cheek drawing blood and then licked it and it was covered with her saliva. Hoshi then stood back and watched it heal "Dog demons have healing saliva and we can lose a lot of blood and still be fine."

Rin grabbed her children and then Kagome grabbed their mother, they all jumped onto the roof of the palace it was the safest place from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's duel.

XX Roof conversation XX

While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battle it out, Inu No Taisho joins the ladies on the roof to watch the fight. Hoshi and Ichiro were sitting beside their mother their heads on her shoulders, while Kagome was holding Shikon who was awake at last. Suddenly Inu No Taisho felt a small prick on his neck he soon smashed whatever was biting him, he looked at what was in his clawed hand and Rin and Kagome smiled at what they saw. Inu No Taisho looked down at him slightly happy to see his old ward "Myoga."

The little flea demon smiles "Lord Inu No Taisho your alive!"

Inu No Taisho glares at the little demon "So why haven't you been with my son . . . you are his ward am I not mistaking?"

Myoga begins to get nervous as his old master stares at him, the little flea speaks up "I have been, but I stay with the old swords maker when I'm not with him . . ."

Kagome smiles "He hasn't been around for the last . . . I wanna say um three years or was it five years."

Myoga looks at the pups beside the two female dog demons "Lord Inu No Taisho who are these female demons and pups? Don't tell me their your pups and your females?"

Inu No Taisho glares it's true his ward hasn't been with his master at all lately "Myoga the baby is Shikon and Kagome and Inuyasha's son. The woman holding the baby is Kagome, she and Inuyasha are now both full demons; and the other woman is Lady Rin and the twins are their children." Rin looked at the confused Myoga "I was the little girl who once traveled with Sesshomaru and now I'm his mate and mother to his children . . ." She then looked down at her pups "Introduce your selves."

Hoshi looks at the flea and laughs "He can't be very much help in battle can he, I see why Uncle Inuyasha never talks about him."

Ichrio looks at him with a heartless gaze just as he father "I see no need to introduce myself to a un loyal ward, but I'm Ichiro and this is my twin sister Hoshi."

XX Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight XX

Soon everyone is outside on the roof or high up out of the way watching the fight, Rin used her fur to help Souta and gramps up on the roof while Kasumi just flew up without problem.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stand the same distance apart as Rin and Kagome did, but this battle would also prove interesting even though Sesshomaru has moved past everything that had happened between them; he still had a little hatred for his bother for reasons even he didn't understand why.

Sesshomaru nodded to let Inuyasha know to make the first move, Inuyasha smiled proudly and took his sword out proudly and charged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply dodged his attack and stood on Inuyasha's blade, this act was very disrespectful telling him he is much to slow on his attacks. Inuyasha then tried to sink his claws into his brothers leg, Sesshomaru simply scratched Inuyasha's hand injecting his poison inside his hand.

Inuyasha smiled it was painful and it hurt to move his hand even the slightest bit, but even if he was going to lose he wanted the fight to be interesting none the less. Inuyasha smiled and raised his sword over his head and slammed it into the ground "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru used his sword and sent demonic waves to clash with the wind scar, the two blasts of energy soon subsided and revealed Inuyasha's hand was glowing green from the poison with his hand; Sesshomaru knew he had to break it open to allow the poison to spill out.

Inuyasha charged once again only to have Sesshomaru's whip slice his hand open allowing the green acidic poison to spill out onto the green grass killing the grass it touched instantly. Inuyasha gives his brother a smug smiles "Thanks Sesshomaru you really worried about your brother for once?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha soon locked blades as Sesshomaru has a slight smile "I just didn't want to end the battle with my little brother so soon." Inuyasha and he had sparks flying off their swords "Sesshomaru stop calling me little brother." Sesshomaru begins to push him back "Why? It fits you _Little_ . . . your shorter than me and father, you have short temper, want me to continue."

Soon Inuyasha breaks out of their clash "Shut up!" Sesshomaru quickly pins him to the ground with his sword pointed at Inuyasha's throat "Inuyasha I've one," with that he left and join his mate on the roof. They both decided not to fight everyone already knew he would win and besides mates don't battle each other. Hoshi and Ichiro stood up they wanted to battle as well.

XX Hoshi and Ichiro XX

They twins only have their demon powers and very little spiritual powers they could only do the basics.

Hoshi meet Ichiro's glare before they charged, Hoshi used her wipe to slash Ichiro's face. He then sought out to return the favor, but his little sister put up a barrier wall deflecting it with ease. He glared at her and then jumped over the wall and threw his sister to the ground, he thought he had won until she punched and kicked his stomach at the same time and stared down at her brother who was in the dirt. "I win," with that she hugged her brother "I know you're better than me and would have won with ease." Ichiro was surprised he never thought she would tell him he is better he always thought she was better, he got up and hugged her "Your better at spiritual things while I'm better at demonic things, that's why were great twins we are perfectly evened out."

They walked up to their parents and everyone who battled, all had blood stained clothes that were also ripped, so they all went to their rooms to change out of them and to change into other kimonos.

XX throne room XX  
Sesshomaru and Rin have to listen to some reports from their guards and generals, this stuff sort of bores Rin when it's really nothing too interesting.

Sesshomaru and she are wearing normal kimonos that are just plain white, while their other kimonos are being washed and the cuts repaired.

All of a sudden Hoshi and Ichiro come running in with Maiko, Gramps and Souta, Ichiro looked at his father and bowed as did the rest. He looked at his father who had very serious eyes while his son spoke "Father . . . there is an army from the east here to seek revenge for the deaths of Miu and Sho, that were killed here not too long ago."

Sesshomaru and Rin stood up and Sesshomaru looked at his pups "Very well, go and get your grandparents and aunt and uncle tell them to prepare for battle." Hoshi and Ichiro ran into their rooms quickly telling them what was happening.

It wasn't long before servants rushed in putting Sesshomaru's armor and swords on him preparing him for war his armor was silver as well was Rin's armor. It was custom for the entire royal family to go to war no matter if they were male or female if it was urgent they all went however sometimes the females would stay and look after the pups, but since there were mortals there they could watch them.

Ichiro smiled and hugged his father while his sister hugged their mother "Father may we watch the battle from a palace window?" Sesshomaru was proud they would ask to see their honorable family in full out battle defending not only their honor, but their lives, mates, pups, palace and empire. Sesshomaru patted his son on the head and nodded, everyone who would be leaving for battle would destroy the army in teams each couple would kill together while their general and army would fight alongside them. Soon as they all left Hoshi, Ichiro, Souta, Jaken, Gramps and Maiko all watched from a large window.

XX battle XX

Rin and Sesshomaru stood at the head of their army with Inuyasha and Kagome to their right and Sesshomaru's parents on their left with their army and general behind them. They all looked so honorable so ready so deadly. The females all looked beautiful, fierce, and deadly their long flowing hair flowing in the gentle breeze as they walked, they swayed their bodies side to side with slight anger and attitude. Along the females was their brave eager mates who are ready for battle, ready to defend what's theirs, ready to . . . kill. For the males this moment . . . this battle is to be taken very important if they lose they will be a disgrace and will lose their mates their pups and their lives. With this they walk alongside their heads held high, their hands ready to grab their swords and their eyes narrowed with death as a promise if you get in their way. They soon approached the army and every stood waiting for the attack, just then they saw they lord and lady of the south.

Lord Kouki and Lady Suzu looked with hatred at Sesshomaru and Rin "We know our children where wrong, but we must avenge their deaths none the less."

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at his mate; his parents and then at Inuyasha and Kagome, his stare wasn't just a stare, but it alone told them 'Attack at my signal.' They all knew this look and had a slight smile acknowledging his stare and then faced the enemy and they all smiled with a smile promising pain; blood; carnage and death. Rin easily read her mate's thoughts as he began to charge at the southern lord and lady, all on his side did as well his mate was at his side along with rest of the royal family and behind them General Tadashi and their army. To most there is never a closer bond than in battle, in battle you put your life in the hands of your trusted friends; family; and others to watch you back will you and them are destroying they very thing threating your life and everything you hold dear. Then only a matter of seconds the Inu Youkai royal family over powered them and was ripping them apart and smiled at the southern army, as their army with General Tadashi leading them attacked the southern army.

Inu No Taisho would use his sword and would yell the ultimate attack It was a mix between dragon twister and wind scar "Dragons Scar!" Lady Kasumi smiled at her mate with pride in his grace and strength; she would use her fans and send spears of her demonic power at her enemies usually cutting them in half or at least cutting off their heads.

Kagome and Inuyasha worked perfectly together in sync really like opposites in sync. He would use his wind scar and back lash wave while she would send her sacred arrow with his attack to purify and destroy the demons, she would also use a spiritual barrier around her enemies and then stay a chant purifying all inside. Inuyasha would also give his sword a rest and would change into this true form as his giant dog demon form he would use his acid saliva to disintegrate the rest she missed, or rip their bodies apart with his sharp teeth.

Rin and Sesshomaru where truly the most graceful in the battle his parents where grace mixed with power while Kagome and Inuyasha were just power, they were the true warriors who were so graceful and yet very deadly. Rin would use her wipe to slice ten men up at a time, while Sesshomaru would use his sword and shock them with demonic energy destroying at least fifty with one swipe. Then Rin and Sesshomaru would lock hands and used both of their wipe creating a deathly wiping tornado. After they killed with that attack they would smile and look into each other's eyes knowing they were the strongest couple out of them all, and their bond was unbreakable it was put to the test several times and never broke.

Soon the battle was over the army finished the rest that the royal family left for them to fight and have fun with; none of the royal family even got the slightest scratch on them.

XX At the window XX

Maiko and gramps watched the whole battle they were shocked that their daughters and granddaughters killed others brutally without a second thought and where actually walking back to the castle making fun on how dumb the southern army was apposing them. Maiko had another look at her daughters they were hardly the same, their appearances and personalities and even their morals seemed to have changed she was upset that her daughters whom she thought were beautiful angels with kind hearts turned out to be monsters who loved bloodshed and even joked about it, they were merely disguised as angels . . . angels of death and carnage.

Gramps was thinking something similar to mind, how they could act so sweet and lovely toward their families when they were amazing killers at heart. Then again he knew demons had to fight and kill rivaling demons if they didn't right now, everyone in the palace would be brutally murdered or taken as slaves.

Souta was just amazed at what they could do in his eyes he wanted to be a demon and be just as noble, caring, and strong as them they were like the coolest people he had ever seen and he admitted they beat super heroes by a long ways.

The victory part came up with their enemies blood all over their kimonos, it was dry now but Maiko was horrified at how much blood they had on them they might as well have been wearing scarlet kimonos and not white. Hoshi and Ichrio ran and gave their parents hugs as Souta did the same with his sister. He smiled and looked up at his sister "When did you learn to fight like that?"

She smiled "Well about a month after I turned fifteen we learned of an evil demon Naraku and ever since I learned of him I have seen and took apart in many battles with losses on both sides. Inuyasha nods and looks at her "We lost many good friends thanks to him."

Maiko was horrified 'She had done worst battles than this while she hugged me when she came home from her travels every once and a while . . . she had hugged her mother with the same hands she killed with.'

Rin and Kagome looked at Maiko "Mother what's wrong?" She had tears down her eyes 'How could they not see what they did was wrong?' She looked up at them "How can you kill and then laugh about it?"

Kagome was saddened "Mother I'm sorry but to live here it is kill or be killed if we didn't kill them they would have killed gramps and Souta and would have no doubt torched Ichiro for amusement. They would also take all the women including Hoshi as concubines and would have done the unspeakable with us, in front to Inu No Taisho; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha while they were also being torched.

Maiko understood but she still was startled at the sight of them in so much blood, Rin smiled "Mother I'm sorry if you don't understand properly, but in this time period these are simply how things are done now please none of us wish to hear anymore . . . even if you don't understand just know there's no way to change the past. She sighs and continues "Don't forget this, but move past it and accept it as the truth."

With that they all walked away and gave Maiko, Gramps and Souta their space none of the mortals saw any of the war heroes for the rest of the day.

Sesshomaru, Rin and General Tadashi were all in his study looking over documents and laws; once they needed a break they would tell stories of battle, stories of Naraku, and other stories of the past.

While Inuyasha and Kagome took their son, Shikon into the garden; were reading and enjoying the peaceful time outside.

Inu No Taisho and Kasumi haven't really had time alone like they used to before Sesshomaru was born so they saw this as the perfect opportunity to have a reconnection with each other.

While Gramps spent the whole day convincing Maiko it was fine what they did and they would have to or be destroyed in this world it really was kill or be killed and really no other way around it, he told her the only reason they are able to visit this world at all is they are being protected by powerful demons and if they were they would have been killed long ago.


	22. Past and future in one era

It's been a whole week since the Higurashis' came to the palace and it is now time to return to the well. Actually Kagome had invited the whole royal family to come to the shrine to have a feast in the modern era. Inu No Taisho and Kasumi were pleased at this they would be one of the very few demons, well actually one of the few people ever allowed to cross over in the well many allies of theirs weren't allowed no matter how good of an ally they decided only the family of Rin and Kagome should be trusted enough anyone else wasn't allowed. Maiko knew she wouldn't see her family again unless they decided to visit her which Rin and Sesshomaru told her would be rare if at all, they will so be busy with starting to train the twins and give them lessons in royal life; and expanding his empire; and tending to their expanding empire. Gramps and Maiko understood perfectly they thought it was tiresome just to run the shrine at home they couldn't imagine a whole empire and also teaching the twins how to act like proper prince and princess.

During the week they were there was very interesting, first day was calm and was just introducing people to one another, and giving tours and such things. The second day was full of sparing with each other for practice and fun; also there was a battle that made Maiko very upset; the reason was she couldn't come to understand why they fought without any sign of remorse. The third day was just silly and a little annoying; Souta and Gramps asked the royal family and General Tadashi all sorts of questions about the past; traditions; and battle stories. While Maiko organized their notes they were going to write a book about the Inu Youkai clan, but were going to leave out some things that they believed should be secret. The fifth day was a trip in the city Chiyo where Rin was attacked by the monk and priestess, this time though none were allowed in the city so they wouldn't attack the royal family again. The sixth and seventh day were relaxing days where the men just studied and over looked scrolls while the girls had a day for beauty they got new kimonos, spent time in the hot spring and relaxed in the garden with the children.

Kagome and Rin were helping their families' pack they would spend the night outside; this time they wouldn't fly but walk instead in that case it was a day and a half trip. So the Higurashis' were all in their new kimonos even Souta and Grandpa. Souta had a blue kimono with skulls on its sleeves and collar, he liked skulls. Grandpa's was a light green with nothing on it was the softest kimono he ever had, so that made up for its plainness.

Everyone was excited Rin, Kagome, Hoshi and Inuyasha you could tell were happy they showed it with smiles and laughing at the memories they had in the modern era; Although Inu No Taisho, Kasumi, Sesshomaru and Ichiro were excited they merely didn't show it.

XX The walk back to the well XX

Everyone else was walking side by side while Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back, she told him her feet hurt and he could tell she wasn't lying so he helped her out.

Rin looked at Maiko with a slight smile on her face "Mother what is your thoughts about your visit?"

Maiko looked at her daughter "Rin it was very nice and I'm not really upset about you and Kagome's killing people."

Kagome smiled thinking well you didn't have to make it sound like that, "I'm glad to hear mother . . ."

Inuyasha looks up at his mate "Hey Kagome don't go to sleep on me."

She smiles back and lays her head in his slivery white hair then begins closing her eyes "Why not? You have others to keep you company."

Inu No Taisho was holding his youngest grandchild Shikon in his arms, happy he was getting to hold him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "You're so weak . . ."

Kagome smiled "Not really remember in my sleep I can still say Si…" She cuts herself off before she finishes her word Sit.

Inu No Taisho looked the twins who were hopping from on tree top to tree top, playing some new game they made.

Rin smiles at her mate "Mate . . . thank you for allowing them come to the palace."

He looks down at her "It was no nothing . . . thank you for having a feast in the modern era in our honor."

Gramps looked at Inuyasha and put on his best begging old man look and with a fake weak voice "Inuyasha my feet hurt can you carry me?"

Kagome smiles "Gramps don't try that old man routine, he is my ride."

Inuyasha frowns "Thanks, Kagome for being so respectful . . . you know I could drop you right now right?"

Kagome smiles "If you did that you would fall into the ground with a simple Si . . . and then you would be free to carry gramps."

Gramps smiles "So you'll carry me?"

Inuyasha jumps into the tree tops "Not a chance old man."

Gramps walks up to Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru will you . . ."

Rin looks at her grandfather "I wouldn't dare ask grandfather if you weren't family you would be on the ground with his claws against your throat right now."

Sesshomaru smiles and hugs her "You make me sound so gentle."

Rin smiles blushing through her cream colored skin "I try . . . well your kind to me and the pups."

Kasumi smiles at the two "That's because you're his mate and they're his pups."

Sesshomaru looks over at his mother "At least I'm kinder to my pups than you were with me."

Inuyasha smiles from the tree tops "Oh . . . Burn . . ."

Kasumi smiles looks off at her mate "I was a good mother I gave you good nannies and tutors."

Inu No Taisho sighs "Kasumi he didn't like them he wanted his mother, but you know he doesn't understand why you did it."

Kasumi sighs "Sesshomaru the reason I did that is because I don't show emotions really and that's a thing most mothers do, so I gave you nannies the cared for you and showed you they did."

Sesshomaru huffs as they continue to walk, suddenly Hoshi and Ichiro jump on both of their grandmothers scaring them and then laughed at them before returning to the tree tops.

Rin smiled at them "You two are going to make good demons if you can scared people so easily."

XX Camp for the night XX

Rin and her children went to gather food for everyone they went to the forest and found some smallish lizard demons that they could easily cook.

While Inu No Taisho and Kasumi built a fire and were checking the area for danger.

Kagome; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where looking to make sure everyone was doing their jobs and in no time everyone was finished and waiting around the campfire for the food to be done.

Soon everyone had their fill of food although since Souta, Gramps and Maiko were humans they ate fish.

Maiko looked at Kagome "Wow dinner was surprisingly good."

Kagome smiles as she rocks Shikon to sleep in her arms, and is glad her mortal family enjoys the food "When I was mortal and traveling with Inuyasha I was the cook so I guess I got pretty good."

Inuyasha looks up at her "Yeah those noodles you always made were great . . . Ramen right?"

Kagome nods as she sees everyone else is leaning against trees in groups, Sesshomaru had Rin in his embrace while she held their twins. Inu No Taisho and Kasumi were leaning against a tree also in an embrace.

Souta looked at all the demons "Sis how come they all look so relaxed but aren't going to sleep?"

His other sister Rin answers "Because full demons can go long periods of time without sleep, but it is still nice to relax."

Souta smiles thinking of everything he would do "If I could do that I would spend more time with my video games."

Maiko glares at her son "Souta don't you mean your studies?"

He looks disappointed of course she would say something like that "On a second thought I'm glad I have to sleep every night."

Soon every mortal was fast asleep, but three other mortals showed up out of the dark with the fire light reflecting off the figures revealing them as Sango and Miroku with their family and with Keade.

XX Conversation XX

Sango and Miroku looked surprised at what they saw, three demon couples with small children and a few mortals.

They took to their fighting stances and just then they saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glaring at them. Sesshomaru got up from under his pups and mate "I suggest you put away your weapons Demon slayer and Monk."

Sesshomaru soon had Inuyasha standing beside him as he looks at Sango and Miroku "Miroku, Sango would you really attack our families?"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha he had a white kimono top and a dark grey pair of kimono pants and the same colored jacket with a black belt. Sango stared as well when Keade was the first to speak "Inu . . . Inuyasha?"

He looks angry it is true that they are all friends but in the past they feared him wanting to be a full demon and now that he; Rin and Kagome are all full demons, he isn't sure how they might react "I see the old hag is still around."

Kagome narrows her eyes and yells "Sit!" and then she and Rin sent the children to Inu No Taisho before they walked over to stand by their mates.

They all stare the at female dog demons by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Miroku; Sango and Keade couldn't recognize any of their old friends except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked very different to them she had knee length black hair with a pair of black dog ears; on top of her head; a single purple jagged stripe on each cheek and her fangs were visible when she spoke, while the child in her arms was staring at the strangers. On the other hand Rin had whiter skin the same color of skin as Sesshomaru and has his same markings, she had maroon stripes on her hips; legs; arms and then the two stripes on her cheeks and the maroon lining on her upper eyelid with her mid-thigh length dark brown hair.

Keade looked at Rin and her face was grim with almost sadness in her voice "Rin?"

Rin knew her friends wouldn't hurt her or her family . . . well she hoped, Rin gave a heartless glare that showed she was strong and noble "Keade it's nice to see you again."

Miroku and Sango stared at her and Kagome surprised and further surprised when Hoshi and Ichiro ran in front of their parents in fighting stances, Hoshi glared at Sango; Miroku and Keade "Mother, Father who are they?"

Ichiro glared with his sister as their father did the same they defiantly got their ability to scare people with their gaze from their father, Ichiro narrowed his eye "Are they enemies."

Rin hardened her gaze while looking at Sango, Miroku and Keade "Well are you?"

Miroku stared and then shook his head "No, of course not."

Sango looked down at the children "Rin are those your children?"

Sesshomaru and Rin nod "They are, I suppose you haven't seen them in a long time." She puts her hand on Hoshi and Ichiro shoulders "Sesshomaru is my mate and that's why I'm a demon now."

Kagome smiles and Hugs Sango carefully so she wouldn't crush Shikon in her arms, "I and Inuyasha are now both full demons as well as our son Shikon."

Keade looks at the twins "You all have furs now like Sesshomaru and who are those demons behind you."

Hoshi and Ichiro look slightly more relaxed "Sorry Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku, we didn't recognize you." They then got their grandparents up and introduced them.

About another hour of small talk and catching up until Sango, Miroku and Keade left.

Rin and her friends found out that Sango and Miroku had become immortal after defeating Naraku somehow his demonic energy was absorbed through their spiritual and demon slaying weapons and then into them, and it was also passed onto their children they can only guess that it goes through their bloodline. And They had three children twin daughters and one son. They also were rebuilding the old demon slayer village they renamed as Tamiko it means many beauties. They village will be a safe haven for ninjas, monks, and priestess that have demon allies or friends. Miroku has become the chief of their new village with Sango at his side in their village they have other than Sango's brother and her and Miroku's family there is and they have three spiritual priestesses ages five, eight and fifteen; four monks that are four, ten, fourteen and sixteen; two young girl ninjas and the rest of their clan that was about fifteen people five of them ninjas they were men from thirty to forty. There are also six half demons they saved from Horai island about eight years earlier who are now adults Moegi and Dai mated having a child; Asagi and Roku mated having a child; Ai and Shion mated having three children. Knowing all this they all parted ways as they sun was about to rise.

XX Morning XX

Soon as the Higurashis' were all awake it was time to get back to trying to reach the well. On their way they talked and explained what the mortal world was like and how it was way different form this era.

They are all walking to the well at a steading pace Rin and Sesshomaru have their pups sitting on their shoulders. Hoshi was on her father's shoulders and Ichiro holding his mother's hand, Hoshi was smiling "Mommy can you sing us a song . . . you said you used to sing." Rin smiled "Alright I'll sing a little song," she just began to sing she hardly ever sings anymore there's no need really.

_Cherry blossom petals_

_Are soft and light _

_Their smell is a true delight_

_They are beauties be on compare_

_I love them in my hair_

_Some bloom fast some bloom late_

_They have no true fate_

_They bloom, they live, and they die_

_There is no reason to cry _

_It's simply another flower _

_It has no true power _

_Only its beauty and it never last _

_It's not immortal it fades real fast . . ._

Rin smiles hearing her daughters beautiful voice "Mommy your voice is so pretty", Sesshomaru slightly smiled as well "I always enjoyed your singing."

Hoshi smiled running her fingers threw his hair "I love it too."

Ichiro smiled looking at her "Mother your wonderful."

Maiko and Gramps smiled with pride in Rin she has a beautiful life here.

Sesshomaru soon saw the well and put Hoshi down just when Rin let Ichiro go, While they did this Kagome said a chant allowing everyone to pass through.

Hoshi and Ichiro were the first to reach the well, soon as they did they dove in without a seconds thought. Myoga was on Inu No Taisho's shoulder "My Lord are you going to pass through the well?"

Inuyasha glared at the flea "Yes; Myoga I see you aren't going to be my ward anymore, since my father is back."

Myoga smiled "Can I pass through?"

Kagome smiled looking at him "No only the royals are allowed."

The Higurashis' jumped in the well after the twins, then Sesshomaru and Rin jumped into the well with Kagome and Inuyasha following them and Inu No Taisho and Kasumi behind them.

Everyone except Myoga passed through; Once Inu No Taisho passed through Myoga was left at the bottom of the well in the feudal era "Master take me please! Master . . . My lord?"

He was left hopping up and down at the bottom of the well yelling as loud as he could but no one heard his tiny anger, like a small child throwing a tantrum.


	23. School buddies return

Rin was showing her family around the shrine while Kagome and her mother was making some phone calls. The children went straight to their mother who was explaining how the shrine was founded and how it is passed down from generation to generation.

Hoshi smiled at her mother "Mommy are we going to tell aunt Eri, aunt Ayame and aunt Yuka the truth about us and we're demons?"

Rin hugged her child "Yes, we will tell them that we are dressing up and then we will then them the truth."

Ichiro smiles "Is that why we wore our royal kimonos, and father and grandfather wore their armor?"

Rin nodded as she touched her fur over her shoulders "And we will explain why we have furs."

Hoshi cuddles her should fur like she would with a stuff animal, Ichiro hugged his fur in a similar manner.

Then they played a game they called "Furry blurry." The rules were simply you spin in a circle with your fur and then you try to turn into a orb of light and then would dance in mid-air and see who could dance better. It wasn't a really very well planned out game but none the less at least it amused them and passed the time.

Kagome was on the phone calling her friends . . .

XX Kagome on the phone XX

She dialed her first friends number "Mother I'm going to hurry and call Yuka, then Ayame and the last Eri."

Maiko smiled as she was setting up things outside like tables and music, decorations it really looked like feudal era Japan.

Kagome was waiting on the phone until she suddenly heard her friend's voice "Yuka?!"

Yuka smiled and it sounded like she was about to cry "Kagome!?"

Kagome smiled back it was so long since she talked to her friend "Yuka I'm glad I was able to get a hold of you, how have you been?"

Yuka couldn't believe it was Kagome "Kagome; I'm good, I haven't hear from you in ages."

Kagome slightly laughed 'Ages, well I was in a different era for quite along time'; "Would you like to come over to my house I'm having a party."

Yuka had a lot of excitement in her voice "Yea of course is Rin and the twins going to be there I haven't seen them since they were first born."

Kagome smiles and tries to act like her old mortal self as best as she can, not trying to sound like her noble demon self. Kagome smiled "Yes she will be here with their father . . . she and him are now married, and I also got married."

Yuka smiles "You did . . . wait why wasn't I at the wedding?"

Kagome looked at her mother from the window " Well I moved very far away, I live with Inuyasha at his home town."

Yuka is surprised at this "Oh okay so . . . when should I be over?"

Kagome smiled "So you're coming?"

Yuka was looking out her apartment window at the traffic outside "Of course."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror 'I do look different' "Well how about as soon as possible . . . oh and the theme is Feudal era, Japan."

Yuka smiles "Are you going to invite Eri and Ayame?"

Kagome nods "Yes I am, right after I'm done with you."

Yuka picks out her kimono "I'll text them for you and tell them the theme and to go to the shrine ASAP."

Kagome smiles "Okay thanks, bye bye."

They both hang up their phones, She hurries and puts on her light green kimono with white blossoms on it. Yuka texts their other two friends.

**Hey guys Kagome just called and **

**told me to tell you both to go to **

**the shrine ASAP! Their having a party **

**and its theme is Feudal Era Japan, and **

**Rin got married and so did Kagome lets**

**hurry over to meet their husbands. **

**See you soon**

XX Ayame XX  
Had just got out of the bath and was blow drying her hair when she hear her cell phone go off.

She turned off her blow dryer, laying in on the bathroom counter and then picks up her pink cell phone.

"Rin is married and so is Kagome?"

'Oh well perfect timing I just got out of the bath', she then puts on her orange kimono with yellow fans all over it and her hair in a high bun.

She then got in a taxi with Yuka and Eri they all were in the same apartment, Eri had a pink kimono with yellow stars on it.

XX Higurashi Shrine XX  
Kagome is wearing a beautiful kimono it's a mix between a royal Inu Youkai kimono and a priestess kimono, instead of having a plain white kimono top and red kimono pants. Her new kimono is white with red roses embroider all over it and silver arrows on the collar and sleeves.

Rin's kimono was an off white blue and with light blue flowers all over it and with light purple flowers over it as well, the same color as her mark; with a dark purple belt; underneath the top layer was a light orange and yellow checkered layer, under that one was a light pink layer and the last layer was white; Her hair was at the back of her knees and swaying in the slight summer breeze; Her markings stood out from her white cream colored skin and her golden eyes shined like the stars, and her fur over her shoulders so gracefully.

Her children had very similar kimono's Hoshi's was pink with dark pink blossoms all over it like her mothers, has her mother and father's demonic markings, with her fur over both shoulders, and lastly her hair was in a priestess pony tail.

Ichrio had a kimono exactly like Sesshomaru's a but his kimono was but instead of white it was green and his hexagons were dark green with leaves inside them, His hair was in a high pony tail like his grandfather and his belt was gold and grey.

Everyone was in the shrine's courtyard it looked so amazing lanterns hung from ropes over the courtyard and tables everywhere and with an area just for food and music. Inu No Taisho and Kasumi were dancing as were Sesshomaru and Rin, Hoshi and Ichiro were slow dancing with their each other's furs. Shikon was in Inuyasha's arms while Gramps and Maiko were tending to the food while Souta was being the DJ.

Kagome smiled looking how much fun everyone was having, She walked over to Inuyasha and then she tilted her head in the air and smelled the scent of perfumes and make up . . . "There here, I'll go get them."

Inuyasha smiled and gave her Shikon "I wish to be at your side mate." Kagome smiled as she held her son as her and Inuyasha walked down the stairs of the shrine to see her three friends paying the Taxi driver.

They smiled as they saw Kagome in her kimono it was beautiful and her she looked so different, Inuyasha; the baby and herself all had doggy ears. Yuka smiled "Kagome cool ears they are cosplay right?"

Kagome smiled "Um . . . sure."

Yuka ran up to Kagome "Kagome your outfit is so real looking."

Eri smiled looking at Kagome "Your eyes seem different."

Kagome smiled 'I forgot when I mated with Inuyasha my eyes turned to a golden color, and I have his jagged cheek strips like his.' She continued to smile "Their contacts."

Ayame stared at Inuyasha "Kagome isn't that your boyfriend?"

Inuyasha huffed with a smile putting his arm around Kagome's waist 'Kagome we should start acting our normal nobly selves so they get use to it.'

Kagome smiles and sends a thought back to him 'Alright it would be nice to stop this casual act.'

She turned to her friends "No Inuyasha is no longer my boyfriend, he is now my mate."

Yuka looked at her confused "So you're not married?"

Inuyasha looks at the women "No; we aren't by your standards . . . I suppose you could say we are, in my family history no one marries they instead have a mating ritual that makes life long mates."

The three women looked dumbfounded by his words but they just went past it, Eri smiles looking at the little bundle in Kagome's arms "Is that your child?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at their quiet son, Kagome talks with a sweet voice "Yes he is our son, we named him Shikon."

Yuka looked at the child "He has Inuyasha's silver hair and I heard of something else called Shikon before . . . but what?"

Kagome looked at her mate and then her friends "Why don't we go to the party, after all don't you want to see Rin and her new mate as well."

They began to walk up the stairs Ayame look changed it was confusion and anger "Didn't you say the twins father raped Rin?"

Kagome looked at them with a emotionless look "Yes, but there are other things involved in the situation and she forgave him for the twins sake and then learned she loved him, and . . ." She stopped soon as she saw Rin and Sesshomaru. They were standing before Kagome and Inuyasha with heartless glares saying to Kagome 'If they said a word around the twins about it they won't die but will wish it.'

The three woman hid behind Kagome trying to escape their heartless glares, Yuka looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha who are they?"

Rin smiled softening her look while Sesshomaru kept his glare on them "Yuka, Eri, Ayame it is me, Rin."

Their eyes widened with this news Ayame looked at her "Rin?"

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist "Yes and this is my mate, Lord Sesshomaru."

He softened his stare just a little bit; Inuyasha glared at his older brother "Stop that look Sesshomaru, you're making them nervous."

Sesshomaru turned his glare to him "I never thought my little brother would dare to tell me what to do."

The three stared at the brothers and in unison "Brothers?"

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru and her walked back up the stairs with everyone following behind them, once they get to the top Hoshi and Ichiro ran to their father. Kagome and Inuyasha went onto the dance floor they danced next to Sesshomaru's parents. Yuka, Eri and Ayame all watched Hoshi and Ichiro.

Hoshi ran up smiling to her father with Ichiro not far behind him "Father . . . Father."

He looked down at her and Ichiro with no emotions on his face "Hoshi."

She hugged her father "Father Ichiro and I want to dance with you."

Sesshomaru picked them both up putting them on each of his shoulders "Well I was going to dance with your mother . . . so why don't we all dance."

Yuka, Eri and Ayame all stared wow they still disapproved of him since he raped Rin, and they didn't know what really happened but only assume the worst. They all watch Sesshomaru and Rin dance with their children, after the song was over they all approached Kagome's friends.

Her friends look at the demons who sit at the same table with them.

XX Table Conversation XX  
Yuka, Eri and Ayame looked at Inu No Taisho as he smiled "I suppose you are all wondering who I am as well as my mate."

Eri looked at his mate and then back at him "I think we were all wondering."

Kasumi spoke up "I am Sesshomaru's Mother and my mate is father to Sesshomaru and to Inuyasha."

Inu No Taisho looks at his sons "I am very proud of them and their families."

Kasumi smiles and looks at her son "Yes, Sesshomaru has impressed me a lot."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes "Mother, you have this continuing habit of having hollow words when you speak."

Yuka, Ayame and Eri all stared at Hoshi and Ichiro who got cake and were eating; looking just as noble as their parents.

Eri looked at Kagome "So where do you live?"

Inuyasha smiled thinking of a lie "Well we all live close to one another and its far away some palace outsiders aren't allowed."

Ayame glared at him "What do you mean outsiders we're Kagome's closest friends."

Rin put her skills to the test "I am certain he didn't mean any offense, but were we live we are very high ranking and live in a secret location."

Soon everyone was sharing in small talk, until it suddenly ended from Yuka's comment.

Yuka smiled looking at Rin "So your children are so proper it's surprising they are still so young."

Kagome smiled "Well the night is almost over and we will have to part ways soon . . . and Yuka, Eri and Ayame don't freak out, but we need to let you know we might come back and we might never come back."

Yuka eyes widen "What!"

Eri looks sad "Why?"

Ayame is confused "Please help us to understand."

Rin stood up with her mate and children at her side " I'm afraid to tell you we didn't dress up in anyway, these are our normal kimonos and how we normally look. Friends we aren't from this era we traveled here from the feudal era."

Eri is angry "Are you all into Cosplay so much you got tattoos and made your children get them?"

Rin smiles at her stupid ideas "No, you don't understand we are demons, from the feudal era."

Sesshomaru puts his arm around his mates waist "And not just any average demons we are the rulers of the western lands."

Yuka smiles then laughs "Rin do you take us for fools?"

Inuyasha smirks "You three remember when the well disappeared. You thought you heard my voice talking to Kagome's family . . . even though I was nowhere around."

Eri looks at him and nods "Yes . . . and then it suddenly appeared."

Hoshi and Ichiro smiled wanting to make them believe them "Hey watch us."

Suddenly they grabbed uncle Inuyasha's sword and flew into the sky about twenty feet about the ground, running away from Inuyasha's reach "Uncle Inuyasha you can't catch us."

The three were surprised at the flying twins Inu No Taisho jumped up grabbing the sword, and then gives it back to his son "Try and hold on to it from now on."

They girls weren't exactly afraid but amazed "Kagome are you're doggy ears real?"

Kagome looked noble and leaned her head toward them so they could feel "Yes, want to touch them?"

They each touched her ears and were smiling as they twitched "So soft! So cute! Wow!"

Rin smiled looking at her friends "You ask us each a question and we'll answer."

Yuka looks at Sesshomaru and Rin "Rin so what happened . . . you know?"

Kagome got up and to lead the children to their beds and put them to sleep in their room, "I'll put the prince and princess to bed."

Rin smiles as if saying thank you and then waits until they leave, before she explains "Demons have demon blood that takes over sometimes for protective reasons, and someone else tried the same thing that Sesshomaru did to me and he saved me. By doing what he did he made it so no one else could force me to be their mate, He did it out of love his demon blood would of left and done nothing if he didn't love me . . . but since he did he made me his mate and I'm glad, because I did and still love him. But I forgave him and his demon for what happened and now my inner demon loves his inner demon."

They all were surprised at her response to the question Yuka asked.

Eri looked at Rin "Can we see your demons?"

Rin smiled holding Sesshomaru's hand and she sent thoughts of their daughter Hoshi when she was kidnapped, to anger them both to bring forth their demons. Their fangs extended to peek out of their lips, the whites of their eyes turned blood red; their gold irises turned blue as their skin paled and their hair flowed even though there is no wind.

They stayed this way for about two minutes then returned to normal; people were a little afraid, but it didn't make them want to leave.

Ayame looked at them "Lord Sesshomaru are you a powerful demon?"

He looked at her and gave a slight nod, to tell her yes.

Ayame then turned to Rin "Do you battle, or anyone else battle?"

Rin smiles thinking of the battle they just had "Well we all did just take part in a battle a few nights ago, and that same day we had practice battles with each other."

Just then Kagome came back " Yea she beat me in our battle, and Sesshomaru beat Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru smirks "Well it makes since that the ruling Lord and Lady are the strongest."

Inuyasha huffs "We only let you win."

Sesshomaru got up gracefully "You want to battle little brother."

Inuyasha smirked "Sure."

Everyone watched the brothers fight it was short and was as destructive just as before since they did it about twenty few above the ground. Sesshomaru just flied while Inuyasha was jumping in the air, he was able to stay in the air for minutes on end.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood distance of fifteen feet apart, but this battle would also prove interesting even though Sesshomaru has moved past everything that had happened between then he still had a little hatred for his bother for reasons even he didn't understand why.

Sesshomaru nodded to let Inuyasha know to make the first move, Inuyasha smiled proudly and took his sword out proudly and charged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply dodged his attack and stood on Inuyasha's blade, this act was very disrespectful telling him he is much to slow on his attacks. Inuyasha then tried to sink his claws into his brothers leg, Sesshomaru simply scratched Inuyasha's hand injecting his poison inside his hand.

Inuyasha smiled it was painful and it was turn it hurt to move his hand even the slightest bit but even if he was going to lose he wanted the fight to be interesting none the less. Inuyasha smiled and raised his sword over his head "Adamant bearish!" Sesshomaru used his sword and sent demonic waves to clash with the Adamant Bearish. The two blasts of energy soon subsided and revealed Inuyasha's hand was glowing green from the poison with his hand, Sesshomaru knew he had to break it open to allow the poison to spill out.

Inuyasha charged once again only to have Sesshomaru's sword slice his hand open allowing the green acidic poison to spill out onto tile and melted it instantly touched. Inuyasha gives his brother a smug smile.

Sesshomaru and he soon locked blade as he have a slight smile "Lets end this." Inuyasha and he had sparks flying off their swords "Fine with me." Sesshomaru begins to push him back "Okay."

Soon Sesshomaru over powers Inuyasha quickly pins him to the ground with his sword pointed at Inuyasha's neck. "I've one again." Rin got up and waited for Sesshomaru to return to the ground, as he gracefully returned to the ground. Rin kissed her loving hero, "You did that quickly."

Rin and Sesshomaru decided they needed to go to bed it was getting late; they bowed their heads and went into Rin's room to relax, they already had enough sleep for another month or so. Everyone soon left the party ended when the lord and lady left, the parties that are in honor of the Lord and Lady usually custom to end when they leave.

Yuka, Eri and Ayame all went down the stairs to tell Kagome her new family is good and goodbye.


	24. Night out

Inuyasha and Kagome then visited Rin and Sesshomaru in Rin's living room, Kagome sat by Rin who was reading a Vampire Knight Manga.

Kagome smiled looking at Rin "So do you like it?"

Rin smiled looking at Sesshomaru "I do Kaname acts like Sesshomaru, but Zero looks more like Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled looking at the manga "Wow, would you and Sesshomaru, his parents want to spend the night out in Tokyo?"

Rin looks at her mate and smiles "Sesshomaru should we?"

Sesshomaru got up "Why not, although so we don't alarm people out we should look mortal."

Rin gets up and puts her Manga back on her bookshelf then turns around to see Sesshomaru "Kagome taught me a spiritual trick."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome "What did you show her?"

Rin walks over to Sesshomaru and sends a thought to him 'Sesshomaru . . . mate trust me'

Sesshomaru sits on the couch and relaxes as she uses her fingers to outline his markings and her markings while she says a little chant.

Rin whispers with her already quiet and sweet voice . . .

_Your demon features and marks _

_Make mortals call your heart evil and dark_

_So let's hide them away_

_So for the night you're mortal_

_But a demon once its day_

_So come on hide them _

_So for the night you don't fright_

_The mortals at your demonic sight . . ._

Both of Their markings begin to fade away until they are no longer visible, She then kisses his lips and as she touches his fangs and repeats the chant in her mind.

While he kisses her he notices that both of their fangs and claws vanish, she smiles as their eyes begin to change a dark chocolate brown and their hair turns a beautiful black.

She gets up and smiles before running into the main house to do the same thing to Inu No Taisho and Kasumi; and also to get some night club clothes . . . she didn't know what they would do that night, but she was going to have them do it in style.

While Rin is gone Kagome does the same thing to Inuyasha, he looked just like his mortal self; he hasn't been a half demon for a while and has missed his transformation into a mortal on the night of the new moon a few times, he actually had forgotten what he looked like as a mortal. Soon all the demons had no markings; no fangs or claws; had dark brown eyes;had black hair and their mate marks on their necks looked like tattoos.

When Rin came back and Inu No Taisho was wearing white shirt you would typically wear under a blazer, it was unbuttoned about three buttons and had a golden tie loosely tied; had grey business pants. His hair was in its high pony tail as always, he looked like he just came out of the office and just made his business attire a little more comfortable. Inu No Taisho's sons look just like him they all have the same outfit but with different ties, Sesshomaru's tie is purple while Inuyasha's is red.

While Kasumi is wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with silver sequins under the chest and then randomly all over the dress; her hair was in a high bun with a little hanging out to her mid back, with white high heels.

She gives Kagome a pretty lime green mid-thigh cocktail dress with black heels and her hair is in big curls pulled to the left side to show her mate marks, everyone's mate marks are still noticeable and all the girls have eye shadow that matches their dresses and red lipstick, but it just looks like a glowing tattoo.

Rin is wearing a creamy orange knee length dress with a black belt around her stomach, with black high heels with fake diamonds across the straps, and her hair was flowing down looking like a black waterfall.

Sesshomaru got up and pulled something out of his kimono that he had hidden from everyone, he made it himself . . . A hair clip that looks like the rare Inu Youkai orchid. The orchid is a dazzling ice white orchid with red stripes and a yellow middle and lastly a little Inu Youkai fur draped behind the orchid.

He walks up to Rin and runs his hand through Rin's hair, then puts the hair clip in her hair pinning some off it back.

Inu No Taisho walks over to his mate Kasumi, and slightly smiles "Mate Kasumi you look elegant even as a mortal."

Kasumi looks down at her dress and smiles "Thanks and you look nice as a mortal too."

At the same time Inuyasha; Kagome; Sesshomaru and Rin all complemented each other as well.

Inuyasha smiled and told Kagome she looked like her old self and he kind of missed it, she smiled and said the same seeing his mortal appearance again.

Sesshomaru slightly smiled at Rin "Mate you look as beautiful and noble as ever."

Rin's eyes lit up as she smiled and returned the favor "Lord Sesshomaru you look as charming and dazzling as ever.

Rin smiled looking at everyone and how happy they were and thought to herself forgetting her lord could read her thoughts 'Is this how its going to be forever . . . we'll all be happy and in love?'

Sesshomaru smiles sending a thought back at her 'Yes . . . are you ready to go there's only five hours until daylight.'

Rin smiles as Maiko runs into Rin's house "What's going on?"

Maiko covers her mouth with her hands "You're all so pretty and handsome."

Rin hands her a camera "Mother can you take our picture, first a casual one and then a formal one?"

Maiko nods and smiles as she raises the camera, Sesshomaru and Rin were in the middle his arms around Rin as she faces forward while Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style while Inu No Taisho does the same with Kasumi. Then they take a picture more formal Rin stands slightly in front of Sesshomaru as he smiles with everyone else doing the same.

Rin smiles and looks at her mother "Can you baby sit until day break?"

Maiko smiles and nods "You all look mortal . . ."

XX Night in Tokyo XX

They all go to Kagome's car and drive through town, staring and taking pictures of the neon colored lights on buildings. Kagome is the chauffeur for the night and the tour guide as well, she puts on a smile telling everyone about Tokyo and some of the more important buildings that a brightly lit up. They pass by some little restaurants like noodle shops, Fancy restaurants and Sushi bars; and theres also little shops, clubs, Karaoke, dance clubs and bars.

Sesshomaru is very surprised and thinks they're all amazing looking "This city does prove interesting."

Inu No Taisho takes some pictures of some of the sites that are truly amazing, and looks at some of the mortals on the sidewalks and what their wearing "Mortals sure wear interesting clothing in this era."

Rin smiles and plants a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips 'You're so good at hiding what you want to say, I know you are in awe by all of this.'

He kisses her back several times until Inuyasha stops them by staring at them "You too done . . . because we are at our first stop."

It took Kagome a total of forty five minutes to get to Tokyo tower

Rin blushes while Sesshomaru has irritation with Inuyasha in his eyes "Inuyasha if we were home I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Kagome and Rin smile and calm things down between the two brothers.

XX Tokyo tower XX

Inuyasha and Kagome are in the lead with Sesshomaru, Rin, Kasumi and Inu No Taisho.

Kagome smiles and turns around to her family "I will be your tour guide, since I have been here many many times for visits."

They all willingly follow her to the four story building at the base of the Tokyo tower, as it is lit up with gold lights. They enter the first floor of the building and as soon as they do people they pass by stop and stare or look at them with love, jealousy or simply in awe at their beauty, handsomeness, and nobility.

Everyone in Kagome's group looks around, Rin looks at her with a smile in her eyes "Kagome what are we going to do here?"

Kagome smiled "Well on the first floor is the Aquarium; reception hall; Tower Restaurant; A family convince store; Souvenir shop; and three elevators to the tower observatory. So my Lady and Lord where shall we go?"

Rin looked at her mate Sesshomaru 'Where do you want to go?'

He heard her thought and shrugged, she smiled and looked at his parents "What sounds interesting to you?"

Inu No Taisho looked at his mate, who sent him a thought and then back at Kagome "The Aquarium."

Kagome smiled and nodded "Okay," then she began to walk to the Aquarium.

Then turns back to them "Make sure to take plenty of pictures, and after this how about the souvenir shop, the elevators to the observatory . . . "

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru held out his forearm for his mate, she grabbed as her In-laws all did the same "Lead the way."

XX Aquarium XX

Rin hurries over to a big fish tank and points to some clown fish in a small group, then shows Sesshomaru to another tank with big sliver fish.

Sesshomaru nods looking at all the fish Rin is showing him 'At some times Rin reminds me of the little girl she used to be.'

Rin smiles when she hears his thoughts 'I am the same person, and Hoshi actually reminds me of myself most of the time and Ichiro reminds me of you.'

Sesshomaru looks at the sharks with Rin and smiles at her comment.

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru "Hey Sesshomaru . . ."

Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye "Yes."

Inuyasha turns to whisper to him "You hate mortals and now you are one."

Sesshomaru was really angry and Rin was able to sense it so she sent him a image to amuse him, he then smirked at the image she sent him of Inuyasha in the shark tank at feeding time.

Kasumi and Inu No Taisho were busy going to one tank to the other, first the reef enclose, next was the jelly fish exhibit, then the eels and sting rays . . . so on so forth.

They spent a total of forty five minutes in the aquarium . . . they now only have three hours and thirty minutes.

XX Souvenir Shop XX

In the shop Sesshomaru and everyone else split up to look on their own, they figured by doing this they will finish up in here quicker. They wanted to finish things up quickly so they can have more time elsewhere.

Rin was at the toy department to look for something for the twins surely they would be angered if they didn't get anything so she got them each two small things. She had picked up a geisha doll and a plushy teddy bear with a Tokyo t-shirt on the little tan bear for Hoshi. While she got Ichiro a Tokyo drag racer model car and a super bouncy ball attached to a fifty foot rope that attaches to your wrist. While she got her self a snow globe that plays an accident lullaby that Rin's mother once sang her, inside the snow globe is a mini Tokyo with Mount Fuji behind it and Tokyo Tower in the middle of it.

Kagome got a few books on History of Tokyo and a few books filled with facts and pictures of Tokyo, she smiled and picks up at least five altogether "Everyone at the palace will love these." She then saw a got an audible tour book and an audible children's book for Shikon to enjoy when he is older.

Kasumi finds a beautiful set of earrings and a necklace with the tower and with the city land scape around it, and peaking form behind the city building land scape is Mount Fuji. She smiles and examines it "My this is a very beautiful trinket." She then meets up with Inu No Taisho who has decided to get two books one about memorable moments in world history and the other was legends from all around the world.

Inuyasha goes overs to Kagome once he got what he wanted which was t-shirt he couldn't really find too much he was interested in, so he simply grabbed a t-shirt.

While Sesshomaru was soon accompanied by Rin he finally decided to pick a book and a movie about Japan in feudal times up to modern times and then a small portable DVD player and a ton of batteries for it . . . about sixty packs so he would be sure they had enough, and they were environmental friendly so the feudal era wouldn't be harmed by them.

Everyone rushed to pay, the men would all pay at the first cash register and then the women would pay at the second one. Girls at the store were whispering about the Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inu No Taisho saying they looked good "They are hot!" and they wish for them "I wished to have a husband like that."

And some were saying inappropriate things about Rin, Kasumi and Kagome. Some immature men that had lust for any beautiful women they saw they whispered things to one another like "If I had a women like that I would . . ." "I would defiantly love her . . ." "We should bag them for tonight and maybe tomorrow we could switch."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inu No Taisho all heard their whispers and hurried to the girls who were talking amongst themselves and didn't hear the disgusting things they said about them. Sesshomaru surprised Rin with a kiss and she smiled and kissed back not knowing why he did it, he kept the thought of the men out of his head if she heard what he thought she would defiantly get angry and what to yell at those disgusting mortal men. Inuyasha hugged Kagome into a long embrace, while Inu No Taisho simply kissed Kasumi and then put his hand around her waist.

The men that were having lustful ideas about Rin; Kagome and Kasumi then frowned and off to look for some other girls for an easy lay or to simply have fun it was hard to tell what was on their minds. One thing that was clear they're worse than Miroku when it comes to womanizing . . . although no one thought that was possible.

This took about twenty minutes total in the shop.

XX The third floor XX

Kagome and everyone skipped the second floor they all decided it was best since it was a bunch of museums they have no interests in wax or record museums. So they decided they were beginning to get hungry, so they were in a tossup with MacDonald's and Pizza-La. After some debating they wanted to have pizza and went to place their orders.

Each couple had decided upon a different pizzas, so they all told Rin what they wanted and then she went up to the register to order.

The employee smiled as Rin looked at the girls name tag, it had read that her name was Airi.

Airi smiled looking at the pretty lady "Hello how may I help you?"

Rin looked noble and spoke with a calming voice "I would like one meat lovers, one supreme and one cheese."

Airi smiled and took Rin's money; then gave her the pizzas, shortly after Rin threw up in the trash can that was closest to her.

Sesshomaru immediately got up and rubbed her back "Are you okay?"

Rin got a napkin and made herself look proper again so no one could tell she got sick, "I'm fine."

About twenty minutes later they finished eating and were in the elevators, they listened to music in the elevator until they reached the observatory area.

From the time they left the shrine they have spent a hundred and thirty minutes; and now have hundred and ten minutes.

XX On Tokyo Tower XX

They all get up to the observing area and look around.

Rin smiles pointing at a mountain "Sesshomaru look its Mount Fuji."

Kagome smiles looking further up at the tower "Also here's a fun fact Tokyo Tower is used as an antenna for radio and TV stations, Also it took engineers about eighteen years to complete building it."

Inuyasha smiled seeing a ramen noodle shop down it had the funniest sign with a cup of noodles with big anime eyes and a silly smile ". . . Kagome ."

Sesshomaru looked at how high they were "We have been higher than this when we fought Naraku."

Inu No Taisho smirks "Actually I think the highest we have been is when we fly in our true forms."

Kasumi looked at some of the other little neon shops and one caught her eye "Hey we should go to that one."

Kagome and Rin smiled and in unison said "Night Club!"

Kasumi smiled and looked at them "We should go."

Rin smiled back okay but let's go to the amusement park on the fourth floor in the building!"

Rin smiles as they all got into the elevator, and Rin pushed the button to go to the "fourth floor." They had only spent a mere fifteen minutes leaving them with only ninety five minutes.

XX Amusement park XX

Rin was the guide for this one having young twins in the modern era you learn a lot about amusement parks, games and toys.

Sesshomaru and Rin were skating even though it was their first time skating they looks a lot like professionals, people actually gathered around to watch the beautiful skating couple. Kagome and Inuyasha were playing games while Inu No Taisho and Kasumi were in line for a roller coaster. Soon Sesshomaru and Rin went in a photo booth and took pictures, as did Inuyasha and Kagome, Inu No Taisho. Soon they all are going on the rollercoaster, even Rin did it even though her stomach gave her problems not that long ago . . . who knew if she would ever to it again. Sesshomaru won a little white plush dog for Rin by doing the wood sword duel with a sensei, Inu No Taisho won a modern day violin for his mate by doing some history game on feudal era japan; and Inuyasha won a teddy bear.

Rin smiled hugging her plush puppy then she giggled 'It reminds me of Sesshomaru.'

Kagome hugged her cuddly bear and leaned at against Rin as they both smiled holding out their prizes their mates won, and then in unison smiled "So Cute!"

Kasumi began to play perfectly it didn't take long for her to learn anything, and she always had a gift for music. They spent about forty minutes there and now have fifty five minutes.

XX To the store XX

Kagome and Rin rushed into the store "I need to get something real quick, Rin why don't you get some medicine for your belly."

Rin smiled and was off into the medicine aisle while Kagome went into a slightly different aisle it was medical, but for now it would be her secret until they returned to the shrine.

They hurried back to their group waiting right outside of the store they soon, made it to Kagome's car and put everything in the trunk.

Kagome smiled asking them how they liked the tower as she drove and parked at the club.

Everyone told her they liked it and it was nice, Kagome looked at her cellphone "We spent five minutes in the store and now we have fifty minutes left a short time really."

XX Night club XX

Once in the night club everyone parted ways Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inu No Taisho all went to the bar while Rin, Kagome and Kasumi went to the dance floor.

Rin, Kagome and Kasumi were lighting up the dance floor with their mixing of feudal era dance with modern era dance moves.

While Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha were accepting drink dares, people were daring them to drink some of the expensive and potent drinks; since they're naturally demons it doesn't have any effects on them.

A few foreign looking men walked up and danced near the girls and got closer and closer, until they appeared to be dancing together. Once Rin, Kagome; and Kasumi realized they moved elsewhere to dance, but the boys followed.

Rin narrowed her eye as they got closer "You know this is a big enough dance floor you shouldn't have to dance right next to use.

The main guy smiled and charming smile "Hi I'm Todd . . . this is Ryo and . . . this is Masaki, and we wanted to dance with you girls. . . we like your moves."

Rin smiled as she and Kasumi and Kagome began to walk away, Just then him and two of his friends blocked them so they couldn't leave "Wait what are your names?"

Kasumi narrowed her eyes "Move aside fools."

Rin and Kagome moved "Our names aren't important."

Each of them grabbed one of the girls' arms to stop them, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inu No Taisho all suddenly getting up and hearing their mates' thoughts they come to the rescue.

When they get there Kasumi smacked the hand that was on her arm away "Don't you dare."; Rin slapped his face "Let me go"; Kagome steps on a guy's foot "Back off."

Sesshomaru walks in front of the man bothering Rin "Leave my woman alone if you know what's good for you."

Inuyasha glares and lets out a growl in his voice "Leave my woman be."

Inu No Taisho narrows his eyes "I suggest you don't make me or my sons mad . . . so leave our women alone."

Todd, the main guy hitting on Rin looks at them "Are you business men going to make someone fight for you?"

Sesshomaru shakes his head " No, we will be able to do it ourselves."

Inuyasha Looks back at their women "Stay back . . ."

Rin grabs Kagome and Kasumi's wrists and hurries off to a table, Sesshomaru gives a look to his father and brother.

Todd looks at his two friends as they all stand in a fighting stance, They soon charge at Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha.

Each of the Inu males have a different style of fighting, Sesshomaru is grace, insults and quick death to his enemy; Inuyasha's is powerful attack and straight forward; and Inu No Tashio is power and grace.

XX Sesshomaru and Todd XX

Todd rushes toward to punch Sesshomaru in the gut and face . . . but Sesshomaru easily dodges him with grace and doesn't throw a single punch to embarrass Todd; to show him he is easily defeated.

Todd once again tries to hit Sesshomaru and stab him with bottles he broke, Sesshomaru dodges and then smiles grabbing his wrist "My Turn."

Sesshomaru picks him up by his throat and then throws him into a table, Knocking Todd out cold.

Sesshomaru then walks off to the bar where Rin, Kasumi and Kagome.

He is then thanked by a kiss it was her way of thanking him for defending her . . . they sat at the bar together, with her on his lap from the lack of seats.

Rin smiles has he puts his arm around her waist like always, his way of letting everyone know she's his, He looks at his father and brother "Well this might prove slightly interesting.

XX Inuyasha and Ryo XX

Ryo looks at Inuyasha "Do you want go first?"

Inuyasha smirked and punched him a few times in the gut and then once in the face.

The man had a bloody nose and then rushed to punch Inuyasha back but was only greeted by another punch to his face.

Inuyasha huffed "Alright bastard I'm bored," He punches him so hard he breaks the table in half.

He then smiled and huffed walking over to Kagome, He leans against the bar counter beside her "You're okay."

Kagome smiles and nods "Yes."

Inuyasha smiles and nudges Sesshomaru's arm "Lets see how our old man takes care of this dumbass."

XX Inu No Taisho and Masaki XX

Inu No Taisho just looked almost blankly at Masaki; He then grew with anger seeing his friends beaten unconscious.

Masaki looks at him and frowns "Looks like this is important."

Inu No Taisho shrugs with a slight smirk "I don't see how it's important."

Masaki charges with a chair to hit him with "I'll show you."

Inu No Taisho smirks as he dodges "I still don't see how . . . can you try a little harder to enlighten me."

Shortly after he just grew tired and tied the man to a pole, he then walked over to his mate and the rest of his family.

Sesshomaru smirks holding Rin "Well that didn't prove too interesting, not even the slightest bit."

Rin looked at Kagome's watch and smiles "Well we spent forty five minutes . . . we have only five minutes to get home."

XX Shrine XX

Everyone walked to the car in a slight haste; they all piled in the car.

Rin hangs on to Sesshomaru as her thoughts wonder 'Kagome slow down. Watch out for the spotlight, that car!'

Sesshomaru held his mate close and was surprised something as trivial frightened her and then something like death and battle doesn't faze her.

Kagome swerved in and out of lanes, around cars, honking their horns, and ran a few red lights not many . . . five; they made it just in time to the shrine in the car they all turned to their normal demon selves.

All their dark chocolate eyes turn back to their golden light brown, their claws and fangs all began to grow to their original length, as their black hair all changed to white except Kagome's and Rin's, Kagome's stayed black while Rin's turned dark brown. All of their mate marks began to glow lilac purple, while Sesshomaru, Rin and Kasumi's demonic skin retuned on their light cream almost snow white skin.

They all got out of the car with their bags in hand, as the morning sun shown upon their faces when they looked to the sky.


	25. Rin and true Home

Sesshomaru and Rin decided that it is finally time to leave the modern era, and go back to the feudal era and to their palace. Sesshomaru looks at all of the family members and tells them to try and get ready as soon as you can, and they will leave when the pups wake up.

Kagome smiles and grabs Rin's arm "Hey come with me I need to give you something in my room."

Rin looks caught off guard and then looks at Kagome with a slight nod "Fine, Sesshomaru can you tell me if the pups wake up."

Sesshomaru nods as he begins to walk off to Rin's house, he then stops in his track "Try not to steal my mate for too long Kagome."

Kagome smiles and leads Rin to her house "I won't Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha begins to follow them and Kagome looks at him "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

He just smirks and looks at her "Can't I come along?"

Kagome continues to walk with Rin "No, now go."

Inuyasha can tell 'if she gets mad, then she will say Sit and if she says that . . .'

XX Rin's living room XX

He then walks away to Rin's living room, to find Sesshomaru reading the video player instructions; Kasumi piercing her ears so she can wear her new earrings; and his father reading a book he got.

Inuyasha then sits beside Sesshomaru and looks at the bag of survivors he is going to all of them even ones that aren't his or Kagome's.

Inu No Taisho looked at his son who was making a little mess here and there.

Sesshomaru just glared before speaking "Inuyasha be glad you're not a cat or you would have been dead about a century ago."

Inuyasha stops what he's doing and sets the bag down "Oh and Sesshomaru what is that suppose to me?"

Sesshomaru looks back to the video player's instructions "Oh just that if you were a cat then your curiosity would of killed you a long time ago."

Inu No Taisho slightly nodded "Inuyasha sometimes you must restrain yourself."

Inuyasha just sat quiet he was sulking in his own way.

XX Kagome's house XX

Rin was lead into Kagome's bedroom looking around for a gift or a bag for her, but just sat on the bed instead.

Kagome sat on her bed with Rin, she had her bag from the store in hand then looked at Rin "Um Lady Rin . . ."

Rin smiles with slight amusement in her smile "Why do you call me lady . . . I'm your sister."

Kagome smiles in return "I don't know sometimes it just comes out . . . anyway when you were sick, are you still sick?"

Rin looks down her stomach ever since then felt a little sick . . . although it was perfectly bearable, "oh that was just an upset stomach and its bearable."

Kagome looks in as if she is in thought "Here take this," she handed her the bag.

Rin peeked inside it and found a few boxes of different, her eyes widen "Kagome."

Kagome smiles and opens a box "I know you know what these are."

Her sister nods thinking about it "Pregnancy tests."

Kagome nods and takes out a test from each of the three boxes "I thought that the Inu Youkai never get sick unless you know it's from like strong incents, since we have a high developed sense of smell or poison were all that came to mind."

Rin nods "Yes we hardly get sick, when we were human it was easy to but now it's sort of hard to get sick; and reminds me of how weak we once were."

Kagome hand them to her with a nod "Yes, and also if were pregnant we get sick; I don't remember any strong incents around last night or having you get poisoned."

Rin gets up and walks to her door "I see your logic makes since, and now I'm wondering the same thing."

She then leaves into the bathroom, to take the three different test and comes back into Kagome's room.

Kagome get up looking at her face "I suppose I was wrong, you seem to have a normal and saddened expression on your face."

Rin gives a slight smile "I got a smiley face, a plus sign and a yes; I fooled you . . . you thought I wasn't."

Kagome ran up and hugged "Her I'm so happy for you sis!"

They were smiling and giggling and celebrating.

XX Rin's living room XX

Sesshomaru suddenly looked up from his pamphlet he was reading, and he could feel that his mate Rin was very happy and shook up at the same time.

Inuyasha looked at his brother something had changed, Inu No Taisho and Kasumi did the same.

Inu No Taisho got up as his son; Sesshomaru rushed to his feet "What is it."

Sesshomaru rushed off without so much as a word or even a glance to his father.

XX Kagome's Room XX

Sesshomaru rushed into the main house of the shrine, and then up the stairs to the hall into her room.

Kagome jumped in front of her sister to protect her . . . "Oh Sesshomaru it's you . . . never mind."

Rin smiled and rushed toward him and gave him a kiss surprising him "Sesshomaru!"

He kissed her back and then pulled away and looked confused at her "Rin."

She hugged him he hugged her in a deep embrace, she smiled her head against his cheast.

Rin thought to tell Sesshomaru so she sent a thought to her "Sesshomaru . . . we are going to have another heir."

Sesshomaru heard her thought as it echoed in his mind "Another . . . Heir."

He held his head in her shoulder holding her close trying to hid his smile, he was full of surprise and happiness.

Kagome smiled and decided to leave her room letting them to be alone, she shut the door quietly.

Rin smiled with a tear in her eye, she then looked up at Sesshomaru "Are you happy."

He smiled looking down at her wiping her tear away and then kissed her head "Very."

Sesshomaru continued to look down at her with pride in his eyes "I'm glad this time I will be here with you the whole time . . . Mate."

Him and Rin stayed in a deep embrace a while longer, and then gathered everyone up in Rin's house to tell them the news . . . even the twins where listening.

Rin smiled "I will be having another child shortly. . . I'm pregnant."

The twins run and hug their mother's flat belly knowing that there is their baby brother or sister in there.

Sesshomaru smiles as they all pack up to leave, Kagome and Rin decided that is likely that they will never come back and so they took the last of their things like books they love, photos, toys, clothing everything they wanted. And told their family member like their brother, mother and grandfather that they would write and send a letter threw the well once a once every three weeks on a Friday, that way they can keep in touch without going into the modern era again . . . it was just that they need to be at the palace with a expanding empire, family and their pups were going to get older and more of a handful too. Everyone parted on good terms and it was the last time threw the well.

Maiko had tears in her eyes as did grandpa and Souta; Rin and Kagome hugged each of them telling them sweet things like I love you, I will miss you, thank you for being my family.

Rin hugged Maiko and smiled "Thanks for being my mother when didn't have one, and for helping out with the pups."

Maiko smiled giving her an old camera it spits out the picture right after you take it "Show me pictures of all of you one picture per letter okay and we'll do the same."

Rin nodded and went to gramps "Thank you gramps if was fun living here and working here for the little time I did."

He smiled "I was interesting living with demons, thank you for the fun also."

She then hugged Souta "I'm glad I got to have a brother again, thanks for being a good uncle to the twins as well."

The twins gave everyone a hug telling them take car and they love them and finally goodbye.

They then all walked into the well, Inu No Taisho and Kasumi were the first two to jump in with Inuyasha and Kagome were next.

Inuyasha smiled and waved good bye at them with Kagome "Bye love you . . . take care…" as they jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and had the twins holding hands; the twins were next "Bye grandma, grandpa and uncle . . . have fun."

They then jumped down and Sesshomaru was ready to jump next Rin hurry and gave a quick yell of goodbyes as she did "Remember to write, love you . . ."

XX a few months later XX

Time flew by rather quickly and Rin was always with someone she would spend lots of time with Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the twins, Jaken or General Tadashi. She had places where she spent time with each of them she would spent time in the garden with Kagome or the twins; in time with Sesshomaru usually in his office or in their room so they can talk or spend time with privacy, or the throne room or in the garden; time with General Tadashi in the library or just on a walk around the garden or palace grounds; Jaken was always with her in servant corners helping her with the servants.

Sesshomaru stood by his promise he was with Rin every step he is also very lovable when they are alone and shows some on his love for her in public, but it's not proper to show too much love in public that's more in privacy.

Its early morning Rin as woken up by hunger, she was always hungry in the morning.

Lord Sesshomaru smiled seeing her wake she was due in a few weeks and had a nice round belly, he got up "Rin shall we go to breakfast?"

Rin smiled and nodded, she helped Sesshomaru get dress by helping him with his kimono tops the first layer second layer and top layer. He usually put on his pants by himself as well with his belt, since she had trouble bending down he did it for her. He then helped her get dressed and tied her belt right above her belly.

Rin smiled as he bent down and kissed her belly and then rubbed it and whispered "Good morning."

Sesshomaru stood up offering her his arm, she gladly took it and they began to walk to the dining room.

XX Breakfast XX

The twins, Jaken, Inu No Taisho, Kasumi, Kagome and Inuyasha were already sitting and watched Sesshomaru help his mate sit into a chair; he pulled it out and then pushed it in after she sat down.

Everyone was eating and had a few questions for Rin, Rin happily answered them.

Inu No Taisho looked up from his plate "So how are you feeling today Rin?"

Rin smiled swallowing the rice and egg she ate, "I'm feeling better than usual thank you."

Kagome jumped into the conversation "So what are you planning on doing today?"

Hoshi smiled "Can I help you today?"

Ichiro smirked looking at Hoshi "We will both help her."

Rin smiled at her children "Actually to answer your question Kagome I just plan on reading another good book."

Kasumi smiled thinking of a good family book about the Inu Youkai clan "You should read the Inu Youkai Prophecy."

Sesshomaru looked up at his mother as well as Inu No Taisho, "Mother you don't really believe that prophecy."

Kasumi smiled eating some eggs and fish "Truth be told I do."

Hoshi and Ichiro looked blankly until Ichrio asked "Can we read it?"

Sesshomaru looked at his children "Not until you're older, it's nothing you or your sister needs to concern yourself with while you are young."

They nodded and left to go play in the garden, they also sparred in the garden.

Inuyasha and Kagome left to go visit the well to leave a letter down the well, telling about how everyone is doing and has a picture of them all together.

Everyone then left the table and went their separate ways, Sesshomaru and Jaken in their office while Rin walked into the library to the restricted section; it was only allowed to the royal family.

XX Rin at the library XX

She walked into the library and walked into the restricted Section and looked all over for the book Kasumi told her to read.

Rin then looked again for it, it wasn't there 'where Is it?'

She then went to the librarian "Um excuse me, show me where to the book about the Inu Youkai prophecy?"

The Librarian looks shocked no one ever knows about the books existence anymore "Lady Rin, I was told to hide it", it suddenly appears out of the air into Rin's hands.

She walked off "My Lady take it and read it then bring it back and hide it."

Rin looked surprise and nodded, "Okay," she then walked to the garden wondering 'What's with this book?'

XX in the garden XX

She saw her pups playing in a tree and playing hide and seek in the garden, while she sat on the bench and began to read it. She heard the few birds in the garden sing her children play from a distance and read the three paged prophecy. It didn't take her long to read the short book; after she did she reviewed the main point.

'In the Inu Youkai royal family there will be Lord and Lady who will birth a dark haired male heir, and then will birth white haired female heir. They will be arranged to marry, if they do marry then they are destined to ensure the faith of the Inu Youkai clan's survival through all of the time. If either one of the Inu Youkai heirs do not mate. Also if they mate with someone else then in next generation the Inu Youkai Empire's will fall and so will their race, by some great evil and unspeakable force.''

General Tadashi who is so close to the family that the twins prefer for him to babysit them rather than Jaken, He sits by his lady "So you enjoy that book?"

Rin looked up at him slightly baffled "It is surprising . . . I mean sibling are supposed to marry?"

He gets up and helps her up for their afternoon walk "Yes, why is that hard to believe?"

Rin looks at the flowers they pass "Well in the mortal world that is practically un heard of."

General Tadashi looks at her "I forgot you were once mortal, but in the demon world it happens quite a lot."

She looks surprised as she picked a flower and smelled its sweet scent "Really are there any I should know of?"

He nodded as they continued to walk "Inu No Taisho and Kasumi are siblings. I married my sister, although she was sadly killed when birthing my child . . . I was outside keeping many enemy demons seeking revenge at bay but I found a few in by her and my son's lifeless body."

Rin looked grim "I'm sorry that happened to you."

He smiled looking at her "it's fine . . . it happened well over three hundred years ago, when I was about two hundred."

XX Sesshomaru's Office XX

Rin had a nap in her and Sesshomaru's room for a while before going to see how Jaken and Sesshomaru are, in his office. She came into his office and gave him a hug, and petted Jaken's head, she told him about the book she read. Jaken handed her a book he thought she would like it was about demon flowers like the Inu Youkai demon and many others they were mostly beautiful . . . some were very pretty. Sesshomaru and Jaken were talking about pressing matters of how they should take care of the demon bandits that are destroying some villages in his empire.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken "We will end them, for destroying my empire . . . their existence is so disgraceful.

Jaken looked dumbfound as ever "End them?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Yes, we will have them killed."

Rin then put down her book "Sesshomaru say that again."

He looked a little confused "We will have them killed."

Rin told him to come over to her, as he did she put his hand on her belly "Now say it once more, our child kicks hard when you say it."

Sesshomaru did as she said and on queue the child did as Rin said, he gave a hard kick.

Jaken smiles "Looks like another rowdy child."

Sesshomaru back handed him "No, Jaken like a skilled warrior."


	26. Child that is dead to Sesshomaru and Rin

A few weeks passed and it was about the time for the new heir to be welcomed into the royal family as well as in the palace. Rin took it upon herself to see to the predations to decorating the new heirs room, she had painted it cream with beautiful outline of a forest and some pictures of a flower and picture of mount Fuji; she also picked out the a light green kimono and a few toys and a pillow in the corner of his room where she can read to her child.

Sesshomaru was preparing by telling the guards or servants to be on their toes if Lady Rin is around them when she goes into labor their job is to rush her to the hospital wing and tell the royal family members. While Hoshi and Ichiro were fighting about how it would be a boy or a girl or perhaps another set of twins.

Rin was watering and pulling small weeds from the garden, she also looked at all the flower beds making sure they were all healthy no dead flowers in sight. She speaks kindly to the flowers, Hoshi and Ichiro run with their babysitter General Tadashi at their side to their mother.

Hoshi bends down to sit next to her mother while Ichiro stays with General Tadashi, she smiled at her mother "Why do you like flowers?"

Rin picked a flower she loved tending to the garden, ever since she was younger she loved flowers . . . they had held so many memories. When she was a little girl her and her family offend played in the flower beds by her village; on her travels with her lord and Jaken, She would give Sesshomaru flowers to be nice or express how much she admired him; He also gave her flowers when she got older sometimes, and even now in the palace garden there are flowers.

Her mother smiled giving her the flower she had pick "They hold so many fond and sad memories, I have always been around flowers . . . with my parents and brother; with your father and Jaken; with even bad demons; with you and your brother; with Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Also flowers are beautiful and bring others happiness, without wanting anything in return . . . they are so generous."

Ichiro looks at his mother "Well you seem like the prettiest flower then."

General Tadashi smiles at Ichiro is his a well behaved and polite son at times . . . when he's not with Jaken or fighting with his sister.

Rin smiled giving him a flower as well "Oh and why is that?"

Hoshi smiled giving Rin a flower "Your beautiful and you bring others happiness and without wanting anything in return."

Rin smiles at her children and then her eyes widen as she falls to her side, but General Tadashi catches her, and pick her up "Lady Rin what is the matter?"

She grabbed her stomach while he begins to walk with the pups at his side, and then she smiled threw the pain "The baby is coming."

Hoshi and Ichiro looked up at their mother who they could tell was in pain, "Mother what do we do?"

She smiled and patted their heads it was sweet they were worried "Just go get your father, aunt and uncle and grandparents . . ."

They nodded and quickly ran to do as she said, without thinking they ran into the palace up the stairs one going to find their father and grandparents and the other to find their uncle and aunt.

XX Hospital wing XX

Rin was rushed into the delivery room by General Tadashi, the nurses and doctor Cho quickly laid her on a futon and told her to breathe slowly and deeply.

She did as doctor Cho said after all she was a good doctor and friend, she breathed slowly and she felt a lot of pain even thou she was barely into labor; it would usually take two hours before she would have a child. After all demons usually have quick pregnancies, births and childhoods the only time that is slow is once they are full grown they won't change for hundreds of years.

XX outside of the door XX

Kagome wasn't allowed into the birthing room, no one was allowed in the birthing room not even Sesshomaru no one at all, and so everyone waited in the hall way even General Tadashi who given the title uncle by the twins. It was different for a royal birth it was proper for no one to be in the room during the birth unless it was the doctor or nurses.

Sesshomaru tried his best not to show how nervous, excited, proud and worried he was so he just watched the twin who were playing "Simon says."

Inu No Taisho smirked "Simon says touch you furs." The twins did as he said, and then waited for their grandmother.

She thought of a good one "Simon says do a hand stand", they did it with ease.

Sesshomaru smiled "Simon says stay in your hand stand but with one hand touch your toes," they did it as well but with a little difficultly.

There were suddenly loud horrific scream that struck fear into the pups they ran to the door with Sesshomaru stopping them, they cried "Mother . . . Mother!"

Sesshomaru looked up at everyone "Please everyone leave and take the pups, try to make them not worry."

Sesshomaru waits outside eagerly and is for the first time in his life frightened and worried, he has been scared before but never frightened . . . he had to know what was going on, the screams stopped but there's not a healthy child crying.

Just then the nurse came out to tell him to come in, soon as he saw her he ran in to see if everything was alright. He looked at Rin who was holding a small bundle, in her face was happiness but was soon replaced by fear and worry. He was astonished she looked a little different . . . her hair had turned slivery white like his and his son. Sesshomaru could tell something else was the matter but what when he went to look at the child he saw what worried his mate . . . it was alive and healthy . . . but It was a son . . . with black hair. His eyes widened "The Prophecy!"

He looked at the two and then laid his eyes on Rin "Your hair turned slivery white . . . I suppose the reason it didn't slivery white when I changed you into a demon, was it was to help give our son his dark hair . . . it seems he took your hair color as you took his birth right color. As you well know all Inu Youkai males are born with slivery white hair . . . and yet he has dark hair . . . its black with dark brown highlights like yours was and now you have the slivery white hair. . ."

Rin held her child motherly and looked at Sesshomaru worried "Sesshomaru we have many enemies if they knew the prophecy would come true they would kill our son . . . and our daughter . . ."

He looks at her petting the child's black hair "Our daughter . . . I suppose if we had the male heir in the prophecy . . . I suppose we will have another daughter in the prophecy to become his bride."

Rin holds her child with concern in her eye "What are we going to do?"

He looked grim and then whispered in her ear so the nurses wouldn't hear "I think we need to keep him hidden as well as our daughter we will surely have in the near future. We should let the General adopt our son and when we have our daughter we should keep her hidden within the palace and secret."

Rin had tears in her eyes to give away her child "Why did you choose the general?"

He smiled petting his son, his son would never be allowed to know about his real family, until it was time for him and their daughter in the future to know about the prophecy and to seal it. He looked at his mate "He is a dear friend to us both, and will protect him as well . . . he could raise our son . . . close to us so we could see him grow even if he won't know who we are."

Rin smiles and hugs her child for the last time "I see . . . before we do that we should at least name him."

The child had Sesshomaru's smile, he smiled at his parents as they said in unison "HARUKI". Rin smiles "It means shining sun . . . it's perfect, and opposite of the moon."

He then sent for a guard to get General Tadashi, he smiled "At least we know our next child will be a girl and will have silvery white hair. . . like the moon."

Rin nods she hates the thought of giving up her beloved child . . . but it's for his safety and their future daughter's safety.

The general came in and was told about the situation and was told along with everyone in the delivery room that Haruki's birth is to be kept a secret they would tell everyone that he was a still birth and nothing more. Also that Haruki was found in the forest by General Tadashi that his parents were weak and killed by monks . . . a perfect cover up. Sesshomaru held Rin to help her calm down as she saw her child taken away.

Rin was crying in his embrace he held her tight to calm her she whispered "Haruki . . ."


End file.
